Spectrum
by MODdenial
Summary: After escaping Amy's wrath using Chaos Energy, Sonic and Tails find themselves in the land of Equestria. Now with new friends, new enemies, and new people to protect, will the two brothers find a way home? Will they even want to go home? (I made the cover, but the picture used is not mine. Please tell me who does so I can give them credit.)
1. Running Into The Light

Spectrum

**Hello Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony fans across the internet! This is the Master of Deception and Denial bringing you another crossover fanfic. Bear with me here, a lot of writers, myself included get caught up in what we affectionately refer to as life so I would keep the expectations to a standard low…That…and…I know next to nothing about MLF: FiM or EG. Meh, I'll learn as I go along. **

**I was watching the AnimatedJames cartoons on Sonic and MLP crossing over and ever since I saw Sonic and Rainbow Dash on a bench together, I looked up videos and after watching those two together, I needed to get this thing out of my head because it JUST. WOULDN'T. LEAVE ME ALONE! Ergo, a new fanfic idea came to mind.**

**NICE REVIEWS, CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS, AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME. BE AS HONEST IF YOU WANT, IF IT SUCKS BALLS, SAY IT SUCKS BALLS, US WRITERS CANNOT IMPROVE UNLESS WE GET FLAMES EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE.**

**Well, Omatase! Let's get going! (That means "Sorry to keep you waiting" by the way)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Running Into The Light<p>

A blue sky, poked with clouds scrolled down to reveal a lush, green field that stretched as far as the eye could see. There were caves, canyons, snowcapped mountains and plenty of wildlife to go around. There were palm trees on the beach with a roaring ocean seeping onto the beach and seeping back out into the open water. Everything was in harmony, just as it should be. The animals had been released back into the wild and the world was saved yet again by the fastest thing alive.

Otherwise known as Sonic the Hedgehog, age 22. Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with white gloves, red shoes with white stripes, and a free-spirited attitude to boot. He was enjoying life on his home planet, Mobius. He loved the feeling of the wind running through his quills as he raced across his planet, now safe from not tyrannical rule this time, but complete devastation due to one little slip in yet another plan to enslave Mobius by Doctor Ivo H. Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman. Sonic had recently began referring to the doctor as "Baldy McNosehair" after his encounter with the Wisps, an alien race carrying unspeakable kinds of energy.

_Man, this is so cool. Eggman's been beaten yet again. The animals are safe. The planet's brimming with life again. It almost makes me want to stop and take it all in. Well, why not?_

Sonic then ran up to the nearest cliff and admired the land that stood in front of him, the trees blowing in the wind, the oceans roaring loudly, and the animals chirping, oinking, hopping, frolicking with each other in perfect harmony. Even the Chao had come out to play a little bit. Some of them even noticed Sonic and hopped over to him, singing happily as they did so. Sonic took a seat and sighed happily at the scene around him.

_Everything's so peaceful. Everyone's free. This is how it should be. I shouldn't be thinking this but…how long will this last? What's going to happen the first time everyone expects me to be there and I'm not?_

One of the Chao hopped in front of him and started nuzzling itself into his chest. A gentle smile graced his face as he petted its head. The other Chao placed themselves on his head, laps, at his feet. It seemed the little altar creatures with quite fond of the hedgehog's spirit.

_I guess I shouldn't worry about that for now. After all, there's no form of danger that I haven't been able to face head on and beat! Except for girls, that's still a work in progress. I could just stay here and take another nap, I could try to wreck Baldy McNosehair's plot before it's even started, or I could see what Tails is doing. Meh, I'll just see what Tails is doing._

"Okay little guys, wish I could stay, but whatever's free doesn't like being restraining for too long." He said to the Chao, disappointing a few of them as he got up and began stretching. He gave them a two-finger salute and quickly sped off to Tails' workshop, the Chao giving him chirps of goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Inside a workshop located on the top of a hill, an anthropomorphic two tailed yellow fox named Miles "Tails" Prower was currently trying to create a portal that allowed inter-dimensional travel. Tails had just turned 15 and is Sonic's closest friend, so close that it didn't bother either of them when they referred to each other as brothers. Sonic was quite strong on his own, but without the tactical edge his "little brother" gave him, Eggman may have been quite closer in defeating Sonic than he was, a fact that Sonic would never admit himself. Male pride, hero complex, call it what you will, he just wasn't humble enough to admit he succeeded with help rather than on his own…most of the time<p>

"Calibrations correct, destination, two feet behind present location, power…," He began as he grabbed the male and female ends of the plug and joined them. At the moment, the portal began to whir and hum. Sparks began flying and suddenly, a brilliant light shone into the room. Tails looked at the portal in awe for a few seconds and pumped his fists in the air in triumph!

"Heh-heh! I did it! I created a trans-dimensional portal! Now…for the test!"

He picked up an apple that was lying on the table next to him. He reared his arm back and threw the apple inside. It whirred and hummed, a bright shone, and then…the light quickly vanished with a pop! and the apple was suspended in midair before falling to the ground.

"ERROR. NOT ENOUGH POWER ASSEMBLED."

"It needs more energy to keep it stable. Looks like standard power won't be enough and this planet's way too wildlife for me to gain any electricity. If standard energy won't work, maybe I should use-"

"Chaos energy?" Came a voice from the door.

A huge smile appeared on Tails' face as he turned towards the door.

"Hey Sonic!" He greeted his older brother

"What'cha making this time, bro?" Sonic said as he stepped inside, the portal immediately catching his attention.

"It's a portal. It will allow us to travel to different dimensions without the risk of altering the space/time continuum."

"Million dollar question?"

"It did for a little bit but I don't have enough energy to power it fully."

"The question wasn't going to be 'Does it work?' Tails. Your inventions always work, I should know. The Blue Star mk II was awesome! Jet never stood a chance!" He said, reminiscing the rematch they had at Babylon Garden before they met the Babylon Guardian. "The question is 'Why create a portal when you can use Chaos Control to go anywhere in the universe at any given time that you would like?"

"Well, not all beings are compatible with the Chaos Emeralds like you, Shadow, and Silver are. Some of us would like to actually be able to have a free to use transporter. Just think about it, people could go anywhere they wanted without risking the Chaos Emeralds being trapped in the reaches of a different dimension! Yet another one of Science's long withstanding mysteries, solved!"

"Well, Tails. That's quite an endeavor but if you need energy, I just happened to be carrying one of these babies." Sonic said as he pulled out the cyan Chaos Emerald and began tossing it into the air with his left hand.

"What would I do without you, Sonic?" He said as he took the Chaos Emerald and began placing it in the energy compartment. Sonic chuckled "I could ask you the same thing, bro." Tails at that point, had an interesting idea.

"Hey Sonic, you want to test out this portal with me?"

"You mean risk traveling into a different dimension using Chaos Energy, potentially giving Eggman an incredible chance to conquer Mobius?"

"Shadow and Knuckles will take care of it and besides, it could take years for Eggman to build a new base. There's no electricity within 1,000 clicks of Mobius!"

"There's your workshop."

"Automatic cloaking shutdown mode if dimension travel is successful."

"Amy will be pretty upset…"

"She'll get over it. I already sent her a note."

"I'm not sure we should—the ground's moving. Eggman was crying over his 'stache a few minutes ago. Angel Island's still up there.

"What could it be?"

"I've got a good guess. I've got a REALLY good guess." He looked outside and sure enough, a pink haired anthropomorphic hedgehog girl was heading straight for the workshop and approaching fast. This girl's name was Amy Rose and she seemed to have a bit of an obbession/crush on—

"SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

Sonic turned away from the window, sweat running down his face. The very last girl he wanted to see was coming towards Tails' Workshop and was closing in fast! He grabbed Tails and shook him. "Little bro, forget what I just said, you got to fire that thing up right now! My life is in danger and your portal is the only thing that can save me! If that chick catches me, I'm as good as dead, you hear me, DEAD!"

Tails immediately got to work, skipping the whole step checking speech. He scrambled everything together in a panic; he didn't like Amy Rose that much either, in fact, she SCARED him.

"I've seen Amy angry before, but this time she looks absolutely livid! What did you do—Sonic…did you agree to a date and stand her up again?" Not to his shock, but to his dismay, his big brother scratched the back of his head.

"Is that what was nagging at me for a long time?"

"Sonic, WHY?"

"My weakness with girls is still a work in progress, okay!? Now either we fire this baby up or we're both subject to her wrath!" He stood in front of the portal and awaited the humming but the error message came up again.

"ERROR. NOT ENOUGH POWER ASSEMBLED."

"Argh, it needs all seven, doesn't it!? Well fine!" Sonic brought out the remaining Chaos Emeralds and shoved them into the compartment and furiously typed on the keyboard! Amy was about to have blue hedgehog for lunch and he was not considering meeting his end through cannibalism!

"POWER ASSEMBLED. PREPARE FOR DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORTATION."

Amy had gotten to the door and was knocking furiously! She wanted her boyfriend to accept his punishment for standing up a lady on a date! It was just so hard to put a rein on that free spirit of his, so if coaxing won't work, force is always the best last resort!

"Come out Sonic! I know you're in there! Tails, if you're hiding him, I'll clobber you too!"

"TRANSPORTATION READY IN 5…"

"Let's go, bro!"

"4…3…"

Sonic grabbed Tails and ran inside, but failed to heed Tails' warning!

"Sonic wait, if you go in before the transporter's ready, you'll—"

"2…"

But it was too late, Sonic acted faster than his brain moved and went inside the portal! A bright enveloped the inside of Tails' workshop and the room began to shake!

"That's it, you too! I'M COMING IN!"

"1…CHAOS CONTROL NOW."

But Amy was blown back by the sheer force of the blast and all she could was watch in shock as Tails's Workshop was enveloped in white light and then—gone. She looked around, confused as to what had just transpired. Tails' Workshop had vanished in a white light, which to her meant only one thing.

"So…those two think they can get away using Chaos Control do they? Well they had better think again, because nothing can stop the love and wrath of Amy Rose. You hear me, Sonic?! Wherever you are in this world, or even the universe, I WILL FIND YOU!"

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails had been flying through different dimensions for quite some time and the sights they saw were pretty interesting. Tails however, wasn't taking the trip so good. He had unfortunately born witness to many unappealing things such as three delinquents being eaten by a girl with heterochromia, several humans being grabbed by giants and eaten alive, and a poor boy getting brutally dismembered by his psychotic girlfriend. It took everything the poor fox boy had not upchuck everything he had. In the other dimensions Sonic saw, there were two dudes with blonde hair and whiskers; they looked like a father-son duo. They also saw a pink blob walking across a grassland, trying to fight the wind. Then, they saw a village full of colors and…horses?<p>

"Tails, get ready. I think we've reached our destination."

"Oh good, all this inter dimensional travel is making me wanna-" Tails' face became a dark shade of green. Sonic began to panic.

"Tails, just hold on, we're almost there! Please not the shoes, please not the shoes, anywhere but the—Tails?"

Tails made some sort of inaudible acknowledgement of his statement by nodding

"Whatever you do, until we hit the ground, keep your face to the side."

Then the free-fall began, as did Tails' upchucking. However, Sonic was having fun performing air tricks, such as back flips, front flips, twists, windmills. If it were a stunt run, he most likely would've broken the scale.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Tails, isn't this fun? Maybe I should've tried out your body board back when we at the beach, you know, before it got destroyed? Probably should made a new one." As Sonic told Tails, he kept his face to the side because the gravity would have thrown the bile right back into his face and if he looked up, it would have fallen on his face. It was about a 500 ft freefall but they were able to land safely onto an open field of grass and as soon as they did, they stepped away from the falling barf.

"Well, that was fun! What'd you think, little bro?" Tails walked up to Sonic, and put his fists on his big brother's chest. He had an angry stare on her face. A weak stare, but an angry star

"I promise you…this much…, Sonic the Hedgehog. If I do nothing else…before we get home, I will make you pay for what I have seen…" He suddenly couldn't move anymore and fell into his brother's arms.

"Whoa Tails! Hang in there, bud. I'll see if I can get you so medical help." And so, he slung his younger brother onto his back and took off into the town of Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think?<strong>

**I'll do some research this week and try to develop the characters better. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too short for your liking but if it is, nice review me, constructive review me, flame review me. All reviews are welcome.**

**See in a week (or less.)**


	2. Introducing the Mane Six!

Spectrum

**Hey guys, I'm here again.**

**Thanks for checking out my story. I mean, I know it's only one chapter and there'll be more to come but, it was nice to see some of you liked it. **

**I'll probably make some canonical mistakes, but then again, this is not meant to be a canon story. **

**I want to give props to Inkwell Lynx for basically characterizing the Mane Six in a way I can understand. Should I call her my Beta Reader?**

**Anyway, as to OCs, as I said about this story, I won't make promises I can't keep.**

**DISCLAIMER: Are these things necessary? Eh, whatever. Sonic the Hedgehog, its characters, and all its subsidiaries belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro respectively. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Introducing…the Mane Six!<p>

Sonic was walking through Ponyville with his little brother on his back. After falling over 500 ft. to the ground below, it was safe to say that the fox boy was way past nauseous and swore revenge against his older brother before falling unconscious. Sonic looked all over town for a Red Cross but there wasn't one anywhere close where he was. The twinge of guilt that he had from getting Tails dragged into all this didn't help either. Now Mobius was completely vulnerable to Eggman's rule, and Sonic couldn't do anything to stop it.

_This is all because I just can't handle girls! Well, it's not like I can't handle girls, it's just Amy is…way too forceful. I miss a date and she acts like I'm seeing someone else! When I'm not with her, she goes on an anger strike until I appear within tackling distance! She has a really powerful bear hug! _He began to take a look around. This place was relatively peaceful. Sure it was a lot more developed in terms of township and populated by sentient beings but not tyrants.

_It looks like these…people…ponies are living without fear of persecution, enslavement, or death. It doesn't have the natural feel of the oceans, trees, caves, and mountains back home but all things considered, this place: definitely not bad. Maybe Tails and I could—no, Sonic. Mobius needs you! We need to figure out how we can get back home…if we can even get back home._ All of a sudden, he felt something on his shoulder move around a little.

"Ugh…my stomach…my head…Sonic…?"

"Glad to see your doing okay, little bro."

"Yeah, I'm doing about as okay as a fox with a low gravity tolerance who got pulled into several different dimensions and then falling 500 ft. from the air to the ground, all the while vomiting! Just because my big brother can't handle females." He wanted to yell but couldn't quite get the angry tone in there because of the nausea. Sonic adjusted his brother, who had begun to tighten his arms over his neck.

"Tell me, Tails. At your age, would you have said 'yes' if Amy just walked up to you out of thin nowhere and just asked you out on a date?"

"No."

"Then you understand me. I'm just not cut out for extreme romance. It's not like I don't anything about it, it's just…"

"You don't want to be tied down by a relationship. I get it. But enough about that, where are we?"

"I just walked into Ponyville a few minutes ago. You haven't been out for that long."

"Sonic, I'm-Sonic, wait. The Emeralds! The Emeralds are-"

"In my pouch safe and sound." He said, opening a pouch on his hip. Sure enough, all seven Emeralds were safe. That meant that one, the dimensional transportation was a complete success, with the only margin for error being the nausea for someone like Tails, and two, Eggman had no way of using the Emeralds to power up his machines. Mobius was safe and he and Sonic could go back to Mobius any time they wanted.

"That's great, Sonic. Way to go. Now I'm going to try to sleep again while you continue to try and find a hospital, and please hurry because I think I'm gonna throw up on you or your shoes if I don't get help soon."

"Don't worry, Tails. I'll find you a hospital real quick and they'll be able to help you."

"Thanks Sonic, now I should probably tell you one more thing before I fall back asleep."

"What's that?"

"You've become the center of attention."

Sonic stopped in his tracks and suddenly he became much more aware of what was going on. He looked to his left and right and saw several ponies looking at him. Some ponies had begun to surround him and began observing the blue anthropomorphic hedgehog and his yellow anthropomorphic fox brother currently sleeping on his back. Sweat began to run down Sonic's face and with a sheepish smile, he asked this question:

"Anyone know where the hospital is?"

* * *

><p>Applejack, an apricot coated Earth Pony with a peach colored mane was currently doing some apple bucking on her home farm orchard, the Sweet Apple Acres. Everything was currently peaceful, no trouble had come to her, her friends, her family or the farm. Although business wasn't booming as it once did. The only time that Sweet Apple Acres really got the gears going was when there were parties in which they sold their best products such as Zap apple jam and apple cider, events, such as races and iron pony competitions and of course, Applebuck Season. Although Applejack made sure not to try that again until she grew much stronger. All the apples that fell from her apple-bucking were sold in the Ponyville Marketplace. Applejack was the best pony you could count on if you wanted straight up honesty. That…and when it comes to lying, she's no better than an infant.<p>

_Well, that's the last bunch of the day. Reckon I'll head to the square after I put all these apples away. It would be nice to have something exciting, but not Ponyville-endangering happen soon, Celestia knows business isn't booming like it used to. Hopefully something exciting does happen soon._

Applejack was about ready to start bringing in some of the apples that she bucked into the baskets when her big brother, Big McIntosh came walking up to her. Big McIntosh was a red earth pony with a bright orange mane and was very soft spoken. Big Mac was his nickname due to the length of his real name and he seemed to be fine with it.

"Hey, Big Mac. You think you could help me take these 'ere apples inside?"

"Eeyup. By the way, Apple Bloom was fixing to tell you something'…what was it?" Applejack arched an expectant eyebrow at her brother's thickness.

"Let's just get these apples inside, alright?"

"Eeyokay." Big Mac took a few baskets and carried them inside the barn with Applejack who them on the shelf for the next event.

"Now, Mac, you think you can remember what Bloomy was trying to tell me?"

"Hmm…lemme see…suttin about a blue and yellow pair in the middle of the square."

"Blue and yellow pair…?"

"They were standing on their hinds and, pretty darn well too."

"Hmm."

"Applejack! Applejack!"

A little earth pony came running up to them two, out of breath from running so fast. Her name was Apple Bloom and she was the youngest of the siblings in the Sweet Apple Acres household. She had a red delicious mane and yellow cream colored skin.

"Applejack! You've got to come to the square! Two strange creatures just walked into Ponyville! They don't look mean and one of them could really use some help!"

_Ask and you shall receive_, Applejack thought to herself. "Well I say we give 'em a warm Apple family welcome!" Applejack took a basket full of apples and took off to the square.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy, a light golden coated Pegasus with a pink mane was currently residing in her cottage with her pet rabbit, Angel. As her name implies, Fluttershy is a very timid pony but she also has a very gentle nature, making it quite easy for her to care for animals. Fluttershy has proven time and again that she is quite capable at just about anything, but her kindness can sometimes be mistaken for passiveness. She does have a bit of a forceful nature to her whenever her friends are harassed or when any of her pets or any animal seem to take advantage of her kind nature. Hence, "The Stare", her signature weapon was created and put into her repertoire. Angel was currently resting in his blanketed basket. She had looked around the house; everything seemed to be in order.<p>

_It's calm and peaceful. Just the way I like it._ However, no one likes being lonely. She turned and looked fondly towards her sleeping rabbit. _I know he hates it when I'm not around. _

She walked towards the kitchen saw looked around. She had some money; what was lacking that she needed. Angel had been fed, she had just cleaned the whole house, everything was in order and there wasn't much to do. It didn't bother her however. She liked her calm and quiet way of living.

_I'll head to the marketplace and pick up some food for later. Angel would like something different than carrots all the time._

As she walked along the way, she saw nest of baby birds chirping eagerly as their mother returned with their food. She smiled as she watched lovingly they babies got along. Then all of a sudden, one of them walked out onto the nest as if it were going to fly but lost its footing and began to plummet to her, chirping in distress as it fell. Fluttershy flew as quickly as she could and caught the baby bird in her hoof right before it hit the ground. Fluttershy placed it on her head and levitated gently up towards the nest where it walked the rest of the way back into the nest. The baby bird nuzzled Fluttershy before walking back into its nest, chirping in gratitude. The rest of the birds immediately followed in suit.

"Aww, you're welcome." She giggled as she started to blush and she continued on her way.

As she made it to the market, she noticed a crowd of people talking in the middle of the square.

_What's going on? What's everyone so excited about?_

"Howdy, Flutters!"

Just then Applejack trotted up to her with a basket of apples. Following behind her were her older brother Big Mac and her little sister Apple Bloom.

"Hi everyone. What are you doing here?"

"Apple Bloom 'ere told me there was a bit of a ruckus going on in the square. Something about two new creatures who can walk on their hinds real well."

"Should we go get the others? This could be something that we may not be able to handle on our own."

"That's a great idea, Flutters! Y'all two wait 'ere. And no goin' near the crowd till I get back with the others, ya hear?"

"You got it, Big Sis!"

"Eeyup."

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie, a pink coated Earth Pony with a deep pink mane was currently inside her home, base of operations, and workplace, Sugarcube Corner. Sugarcube Corner doubled as a bakery and as a confetti shop and almost everypony was a fan of their sweets. The store is located inside of Ponyville close to the town hall where all the commotion currently was. However, Pinkie Pie was blissfully unaware of it. As a matter of fact, Pinkie Pie was nothing short of a highly concentrated source of sugar and everything nice, the perfect pony was there…except for the spice. It was the lack of spice that actually caused her to befriend every single pony in Ponyville. She was hyperactive, pleasant, and if you every needed a party, all you needed to do was ask. Pinkie Pie also has a super mega sweet tooth and was stuffing her face with cupcakes of all flavors, vanilla, cookies and crème, strawberry and her personal favorite, chocolate with candy sprinkles. If she wasn't part of the owning family, they'd probably let her eat the merchandise anyway, she was just that pleasant. Just then, her mother, Cloudy Squartz, a bespectacled Earth Pony with a very light grey coat and a grey-blue mane came down the stairs.<p>

"Pinkamena, are you there?"

"I'm right here, mama!" She chirped, appearing right behind her mother, making her mane stand on end. "Goodness, darling, could you not do that? At any rate, we are-"

"RunningoutoffrostingandyouwantmetogetsomefromthestoreinPonyville?"

"…Please?"

"Oki doki loki!" She squealed and quickly bounded out of the house towards the frosting shop.

She was happily bounding off towards the frosting shop when she saw Applejack come charging through like a pony on a mission.

"Hey Applejack! Did I feed one of my high-speed mega energy cupcakes while I was sleepwalking and you were asleep again?"

"No, but it's a-"

"GoodthingyoufoundmebecauseyouweregoingtolookformeandtheotherManeSixbecausetwonewcreaturesjustwalkedintoPonyvilleandthey'rebothbipedalsandyouwantsusalltogetherwecangoseewhat'sdisturbingthepeace?"

"…Did you just say 'again'?"

"Well let's gogogogogo!" She squealed as she grabbed Applejack's hoof and took off at a speed that would make our favorite pair of speed stars…anxious. All the Applejack was the hollering the question"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?!"

* * *

><p>Rarity, a white coated Unicorn with a dark purple mane was currently making designs for a new line of armor in her workplace and home, the Carousel Boutique. The Carousel Boutique was actually quite famous, considering that not only ponies, but celebrities also came to the Boutique to request clothing such as wedding gowns. Rarity has a little sister named Sweetie Belle and a pet white Persian cat named Opalescence. She works as both a fashion designer, shopkeeper and a seamstress and is quite proud of her work. So proud, in fact that some ponies would consider her to be quite vain. She loves the work she does, but she would never go as far as to call it perfect, because that would mean no more room for improvement, that it couldn't be made better than it already was, which meant that it was doomed remain that way until it was surpassed and then overtime, what was then the essence of perfection would soon become barely mediocre. It's a common belief shared with all innovators whether in mechanics or clothing, if perfection is reached, it cannot improve. But enough about that. Rarity also has a deep love for jewelry. In fact, her powers are able to help locate jewels whether it's in the dirt, on clothes, or in pouches. If there's a gem close by, Rarity will know.<p>

"No, no, no, oh goodness no, no, no, definitely not, no, no, oh fiddlesticks! Why can't I get the color scheme right? I've had several models come in and try on the armor but it feels like something's still missing. I've tried rubies, sapphires, emeralds, I've even tried combining two of the three and all three and yet, I still can't get the scheme to work." Rarity then set the assortment of jewels down and took a seat on the bed in her workshop, contemplating.

_I don't want to accept the idea that I can't improve beyond this. There's got to be something missing, but what is that something? It's way more than just the jewelry but what could make this better?_

Just then, Opalescence proudly strutted into the room and curled up next to one of Rarity's old outfits. Opalescence was everything you'd expect out of an aristocratic girl; everything that isn't what she likes is beneath her. Naturally for her, that included Rarity despite being her pet, if she didn't have her way, Rarity would have a few "streaks" added to some of her favorite clothes.

"Opal, darling. Answer me honestly, do you believe that this design is perfect?"

Opal took one look at her design, hissed and strutted away with an air of disgust. Rarity let out a disappointed sigh.

_My thoughts exactly. What's a unicorn to do if she can't figure out a simple design flaw? Maybe if I had a model that wasn't a pony, a dragon, or any common creature we've seen in Ponyville, I'd be able to figure out what I'm lacking in my designs._

Just then, a little pony with a purple-pink mane and a pearly white coat came running into the room. It was Sweetie Belle.

"Rarity, come quick! You've got to see this. Two very strange creatures have just walked into Ponyville! They can walk on their hind legs and one of them is blue and the other one's yellow! Maybe they could be the models that you're looking for!"

Rarity's ears perked as soon as she heard the word "models".

_New models who aren't common creatures. Marvelous; this is just what I needed!_

"Are they in the square right now?"

"Yes, that haven't left yet because the crowd won't allow them to leave."

"I'm sure the others are on their way. Come, darling, let us hurry! We wouldn't want to miss sight of them!" Rarity took one of her best dresses and quickly fixed herself up, barring the lipstick of course. She looked back at Sweetie Belle who looked confused.

"Don't I get a dress, too, big sis?"

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? Forgive your sister, Sweetie. We must have you looking absolutely fabulous when we meet them. Hopefully they're gentlemen." With that, Rarity took her sister's hand and led her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle, a lavender coated Unicorn with a purple mane with pink streaks was currently in the Golden Oak library organizing some of her books in alphabetical order and relevance. Twilight Sparkle was a student to Princess Celestia, one half of the rulers of Ponyville. Actually, considering that she governs the day and her sister, Princess Luna governs the night, they're more of a Principal, Vice-Principal kind of hierarchy. Twilight was definitely the pony with the biggest brain out of the crew and was famous for keeping her cool in most situations. She, like Rarity, was able to use magic with the horn on her forehead. After all, magic was her element. At the beginning, Twilight was more interested in keeping Equestria safe, as well as impressing Princess Celestia. She believed that she didn't have time for friends. Now she had five friends who were willing to do anything for her and vice versa. While she was placing the last set of books inside the shelf, a baby dragon walked into the room dusting his hands.<p>

"That's the last of the relics, Twilight."

"Thanks for the help, Spike. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Spike was a lavender coated dragon with green horns and yellow fins. He was Twilight's best friend and assistant and has a crush on Rarity. It was love at first sight for the little big reptile. He lived in the library with Twilight and was attached to the hip with her. They were so close, they could be considered siblings from different species. He also writes the letters Twilight speaks and sends them to Princess Celestia using his fire breath.

"Well, all the chores are done, what do you feel like doing?"

"I was actually thinking about going into town to get something to eat. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, I could really use something to eat!"

Just then, Pinkie Pie came running through the front door with Applejack behind her, looking very pale.

"Hi Twilight! Hi Spike! Were you planning on going into town too? Great! Me and Applejack were actually on our way too!" She took a huge gasp of air "I know, why don't we all go together? Fluttershy's already there, Rarity's making herself look good, and Rainbow Dash is sleeping right on top of all the commotion! C'mon, let's go!" She squealed and she took all three of them by the tail and ran back out the front door, leaving a flashy trail of pink in her wake.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, a cyan colored pony with a Rainbow colored mane was currently napping on one of the clouds in her Cloudominium above Ponyville. If anyone ever needed a dictionary definition for the word "speed", look no further than Rainbow Dash. She was the fastest thing in Equestria, bar none. She was assigned with keeping the weather in Ponyville nice and clear. Rainbow Dash has quite a competitive streak and her love of fast flying is on par with her love of victory. She can clear clouds in 10 seconds last, as well as cause rain, thunder, and lightning, and whenever Rainbow Dash enters the picture, one can expect things get about…let's say…20 percent cooler. She also has a bit of an ego and tends to slack off most of the time and people usually have to pretend to doubt her skills to get her to do the little things. As pretentious as she may sound, her loyalty to Ponyville as well as the Mane Six cannot be challenged and should never be tempted. She was also a former resident of Cloudsdale but decided to remain in Ponyville so she could be reached faster. Conveniently, she happened to be sleeping right over where all the commotion was. Enough of the noise happened to wake her up.<p>

"Alright, I'll bite. Just what is going on down there?"

She looked down and saw several ponies crowding a group of animals that definitely were not ponies. One of them was blue, stood on his hind legs really well and was carrying a yellow animal on his back and he was being questioned about so many things.

_Strange, how can they do that? Well, it's beginning to look like things won't be peaceful for long here. By peaceful, I mean, of course, pretty boring._

"Where did you two come from?"

"How can you walk on your hind legs so well?"

"You actually have hands?! Five fingered hands?!"

"He has feet as well! Shoes, too!"

"HE'S BIPEDAL?!"

The crowd began cheering and clamored even more. This didn't seem to bother the blue animal as he continued to walk through the crowd, looking for something. Occasionally, he would adjust the yellow animal on his back. Rainbow Dash just chuckled and began stretching her limbs.

"Well, it's time for our newest guests to meet the fastest thing in all of Equestria! Hope they're ready; their lives are about to get 20 percent cooler." She smirked, zooming down from her cloud.

* * *

><p>Sonic was looking around for a hospital and was having no luck, considering he had gone from a traveling hedgehog to a landmark. All the ponies were trying to ask him questions about who he was, who Tails was, and where they came from. Some of them had even tried reaching for the Emeralds but thankfully, the pouch was sealed tightly.<p>

_This is getting out of hand. I have to be careful around these people and not reveal any of my powers. Plus, with Tails not able to stand after the freefall, I'm the only thing standing between him and possible danger. All because I can't handle females. I just need to find a hospital so Tails can recuperate, reestablish Tails' workshop, and find a way back to Mobius. But then again, I haven't gotten to know this place very well. I may even come to like it if I stay long enough._

"Sonic…are we still in the square?"

"Sorry bud, I can't seem to find a hospital yet."

"Did you ask anyone?"

"Yeah, but they're more interested in us than giving me directions to the library."

"Hey you, blue!"

Sonic looked up above and was quite surprised at what he saw; a cyan pony with a rainbow colored mane and wings was descending towards with an arrogant look on her face.

_Is that…me? Either I'm in a parallel universe with a gender bender or this pony is my long lost sister._

"H-hello."

Sonic saw another pony with wings, this time she was golden and had an Amarith pink mane. Sonic took note of her timidness

_She looks really gentle. I guess I've found Cream._

"Wow! Two legs and two five finger hands! You're definitely not from around here, are you?"

A pink coated pony with a deep pink mane had popped up in front of the hedgehog from out of nowhere, but Sonic had stayed put in sake of Tails' health. Still, he couldn't help but smile at her energy.

_Well, I just found Amy. Only this one looks and feels a lot more pleasant._

"Well, how d'you do?"

Sonic turned to his left and saw a few ponies standing there. There was an apricot coated pony who walked up carrying a basket of apples. She was followed by a red earth pony and bright yellow earth pony. She looked like the rest of the ponies, but Sonic could feel strength coming off of her in waves.

_Well Knuckles, I found your match._

"Why, hello there."

Sonic turned and a shimmering light and saw that several of the ponies parted like the Red Sea. The males were standing there with hearts in their eyes while their wives looked ready to beat them senseless. A unicorn with white coat and a dark purple mane and walked into the circle as well. She had a charming smile and Sonic felt a bit of heat rise within him. It was only quick and went away. There was a certain air around her that was actually quite pleasing to the hedgehog. She looked vain, but she didn't come off as arrogant or pompous to him.

_Meet Rouge, or at least her counterpart. Still I can't deny that she looks-_

"Beautiful." Sonic then realized his blunder but with his arms still supporting Tails, he was at a loss to defend himself so they only thing he could do after that slip of the tongue was blush and look at his shoes. However, the unicorn let out a giggle.

"Why, thank you. You must be a gentleman, if you know what to say to a lady."

"Would you stop already, he put himself on the spot in front of the square. That should be enough humor for you."

Sonic looked ahead and saw a lavender coated Unicorn with a purple mane and a lavender coated dragon with green horns and yellow fins.

_Hey Tails, I found you…and Chip, too!_

The lavender unicorn walked up to him, a friendly smile on her face.

"Welcome to Ponyville. I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm kind of the brainiest around here. I can also keep my cool in almost any situation. And also, magic is my element. These are my dearest friends, the Mane Six." She indicated to the golden Pegasus. "That's Fluttershy. She's the absolutely sweetest Pegasus you'll ever meet. Her kindness is so great, it's actually her element. She's great with animals and actually takes care of most of Ponyville's pets. One of her main drawbacks is…," She spoke as she pointed behind him. Sonic turned and saw Fluttershy hiding her face behind her mane. "She's a bit timid."

Sonic smiled. "It's alright. She definitely looks like a nice pony to me. She gets bonus points for flying, too." This caused Fluttershy can blush a little bit but she peeked out an eye.

"I know she just introduced you, but could you tell me your name?"

"It's…well…I'm…" She then spoke in a really quiet voice. "Fluttershy."

"Hmm? Sorry, couldn't hear."

"I…my name…is…Fluttershy."

"Hmm…I have an idea…this may sound mean, but you think you can tell me if I close my eyes?"

"I…I might be."

"Okay." He then shut his eyes. She then cleared her throat, closed her eyes and said in a loud, clear voice

"My name is Fluttershy!"

To her surprise, Sonic had his eyes open the whole sentence. She tried to hide behind her mane, but it was pretty much useless now.

"See? You can be brave when you want to be. You can fly, you can be brave, you're kind, you're great with animals…I like you." Sonic said with a sincere smile on his face. This caused Fluttershy to smile a bit and she flew in front of him and next to Twilight.

"Well?"

"He's…pleasant."

"Twilight, I do hope that you haven't forgotten about the rest of us. It would be quite rude not to introduce us all, would it not?"

"Right, sorry. Anyway," She indicated to the silver unicorn. "This is Rarity. She's a fashion designer and a seamstress at her own workplace, the Carousel Boutique. There are many boutiques here in Ponyville but hers is by far, the most popular. She can also use magic but for her, it uses it to detect jewels, gems, whatever you call them, she can find it."

"Fantastic! Is it okay if I visit sometime?"

"Why, you can visit anytime, darling. It would be absolutely WONDERFUL if I could have a model with a physique such as your own try out some outfits. Of course, most of the outfits are made for ponies but I assure there is no outfit I cannot create. Since you happen to be new here, sir, if you want to purchase any of the outfits, you can have it for free!"

"For free? I can already tell, you're not only great with fashion, but you're definitely generous as well."

"But of course, darling. Generosity is my element after all."

"My turn, my turn, my turn!" Said the pink pony as she bounded up to the hedgehog.

"HI! My name is Pinkie Pie! I like cupcakes, parties, each and every pony in Ponyville, my friends here, and making new friends too! However, you better not do anything naughty or you won't get a party or a cupcake!"

Sonic began to laugh a little bit, then a few others began to join as well. Even Pinkie Pie saw herself laughing.

"Laughter's your element? It's definitely not going to be a bad day when you're around. But parties and cupcakes? Could it be that you're planning a welcome party just because I showed up?"

"How'd you know? Now it's not a surprise anymore…"

"Wait, I spaced out for a second there, what?"

"You just told me that you knew about my welcome party."

"I don't remember saying that. My brain must be foggy from the freefall."

"Oh."

"So you're gonna throw me a party?"

"No."

"Aww."

"But I like you, cause Rarity and Fluttershy like you, so I'll consider you a new friend."

"I guess I'm next then. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Applejack, and this here's mah brother, Big Mac,"

"Eeyup."

"And mah baby sister, Apple Bloom."

"Hello."

"You must be mighty hungry after your travel. Care for an apple?"

"I'd like one, thanks, but I can't use either of my hands right now."

"By the way, who's the critter on your back?"

"Oh, this is my little brother. He got sick in the freefall."

"Excuse me, sir…please have an apple, they're really good and they're homemade too."

"Eeyup."

"Like I said I can't. I don't want to have to put my little brother down."

"Well then, I guess it's going to have to be that way. Apple Bloom, give him 'The Face'."

"The Face?"

Apple Bloom's eyes began to dilate and quiver. Her lower lip began to quiver and she said in a soft, squeaky voice:

"Please?"

"I…I…"

"Please?"

Sonic could feel his resolve slipping away, how can anyone that is cute, female, and happens to be school age be able to make a face like that!? It's just not fair! Sonic eventually decided one apple couldn't hurt because A, he was getting hungry and B, The cuteness of the little pony's face and for him to say "no" to a face like that would have, in his mind, branded him as a criminal.

"The face, the face! Please stop making the face! I'll have one, just don't make the face. That face is too cute for me to say 'no' to."

The face was gone and was replaced with a smile. "Enjoy then, sir."

Sonic let one arm hang and used the arm to take one of the apples in the basket to his mouth. He took a bite out of the fruit and his head instantly exploded with colors! It was similar to when he went Super Sonic on Terminal Velocity and heard some upbeat high tempo music playing in his head.

"Well, d'you like it?"

"This is…by far…the best…apple…I have ever had…IN…THIS…LIFE."

Applejack and Apple Bloom winked at each other while Big Mac spoke.

"Eeyup. Applejack's one of the best applebucking pony in all of Ponyville. You can count on her for the honest-to-Celestia truth, and whenever you need her she'll be there."

"Amazing! You can make great apples, you're strong, and you're honest! I'm really looking forward to being your friend."

"Well, here's a bit of honesty myself. You look like a pretty good ranch hand and after seeing what you did for Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, you're definitely a good person, pony or not."

"Looks like I'm up. Thank you waiting for the feature presentation!"

Sonic looked up and saw several flashes of rainbows across the sky. There were backflips, front flips, and for the finale, she launched herself into two clouds, causing lightning to strike out of both of them and land at the left and right of where she came down. Then the lightning formed the words "RAINBOW" and "DASH". Behind her, a rainbow colored mushroom cloud appeared out of an explosion and formed the words "FASTEST THING IN EQUESTRIA!"

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rainbow Dash. Guess what? Your life just got 20 percent cooler! Not only are you in the presence of the Mane Six, but you are also beholding the Fastest Flier in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash gloated. "Well, how'd you like my performance? Cool, right?"

"That wasn't just cool, that was Way Past Cool. In fact, in your words, it was Way Past '20 percent' cooler than my 500 ft. freefall." Sonic said, thoroughly impressed. She may be a Pegasus, but he couldn't be staring into a clear reflection of himself, not even in front of the mirror. "But you called yourself the fastest thing in Equestria?"

"That's right! To this day, no one's been able to beat me in a race under their own speed or without cheating."

"Hmm…" Sonic looked up and saw several clouds hanging overhead.

"Think you can clear these clouds in less than 10 seconds?"

"I don't think I can. I KNOW I CAN!"

With that, she zipped across the sky and bucked, punched, and completely slashed clouds out of her way. Every time she struck a cloud, a rainbow trail came after it.

Sonic looked up at her and couldn't take her eyes off of how majestic she looked. He was enthralled by not only her speed, but how well she did it with. Of course, they were some rough spots here and there, but definitely not ungraceful.

_I never felt this way about Amy. But I just can't take my eyes of her. I thought her speed was a bluff but looking at the way she moves, I've completely changed my mind. _He quickly shook his head, as if trying to eliminate these thoughts. _Sonic, what are you doing. Mobius needs you more! These girls can handle it here, but the people back home are powerless if Eggman tries to take over. We need to find a way back home and quick._ He turned towards Rainbow Dash again. _But still, I can't deny how well she looks._

She then finished and landed right back in front of the hedgehog. "Told ya. If it's speed, no one beats me."

"Magnificent…I think I'm in love…" Sonic said absent mindedly, but unfortunately out loud.

"W-W-What?"

"Huh? Oh! I…oh man…I can't stop today."

A blush slowly appeared on Rainbow Dash's face as she looked down at her hooves. All she did was clear the clouds and this stranger just up and flat out states that he loves her?! That's not something you say to someone you've just met! Thankfully for both of them, she wasn't irrational enough to hit him just because he said something unexpected.

"Well…you definitely kept your word."

"Of course, loyalty's my element. I never turn my back on my friends and I never leave them in danger. No matter what."

Sonic's eyes lit up and that old smirk had taken its place on his face once again.

"You know, you and me, it's strange…we're kind of similar in a way."

That look of confidence had risen back into Rainbow Dash's face.

"How so? You got a fire under your feet too?"

"You bet. Back where I'm from I'm known as the fastest thing alive."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"How about a race, then?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"How about one full lap around the globe starting at the Cloudsdale Coliseum and finishing right here where the lightning is?"

"Why don't we start here as finish in the Coliseum?"

"Bigger venue."

"Bigger sales."

"Much more wind."

"Much more fans."

"I like it."

"Let's do it."

"AHEM."

They both turned to Twilight, a fire burning brightly in their eyes which caused her to back down a bit.

"Well, with Rainbow Dash's spectacular intro, this is every member of the Mane Six."

"It's nice to meet you, all of you. Hold on, Twilight. Wait, you can use magic?"

"Yes."

"Can you see if you can heal my brother? He got sick on the way here."

"No problem."

Twilight concentrated her magic and shot a beam into Tails' head.

"Hey now…"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

The beam was there for a few seconds before it vanished. Then Tails' eyes began to open, slowly, then he began to blink a few times.

"Wow, I feel much better now. So you found a hospital?"

"Not quite, bud. But I did find somebody who-"

"Some-**pony.**"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're in Ponyville. It's much more common to say somepony than somebody."

"Forgive me, I found somepony who has something just as good."

Tails then got down from Sonic's back and stretched out his limbs.

"Feeling okay?"

"Feeling great, actually!"

"Awesome sauce, bro!"

"Now that my little brother's okay, allow me to introduce myself." He crouched low, spun into the air, struck the ground with a diving kick before going into a windmill and finishing with a front flip.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Up until today, I always thought I was the one and only speed star alive. Apparently that's not the case, but I definitely am fast. Tails, I'm gonna need your help on this one."

Tails smirked. "Before this happens, everyone should probably make a path front end and back end."

The ponies then took to the street side and there was a clear path. Tails tossed a wrench into the air and Sonic yelled "GO!" and took off. A millisecond later, he reappeared, catching the wrench and waited for another millisecond and his "GO!" resounded and then a loud boom echoed through the square.

"Was-was that?"

"I don't believe it."

"But Rainbow Dash…"

"She's the only pony…"

"Capable of making"

"A Sonic Rainboom!"

Sonic arched his brow in confusion.

_Sonic Rainboom? What's a Sonic-ohhhhh because she's Rainbow Dash, she moves faster than sound and when she makes a Sonic Boom, it becomes a-yeah._

Several of the ponies actually began clapping for the blue hedgehog. He took a bow and then gestured to Tails.

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails, you can probably guess why. Anyway, I'm Sonic's little brother, but he can be a handful when he's overconfident. So um, pleased to meet you all and I hope we get along."

Several of the female ponies actually rushed him.

"He's so cute!"

"He's a mechanic, and has two tails!"

"He's so adorable, almost too adorable to function!"

"His cheeks, his cheeks!"

"He's so lovely, I could just eat him up with a spoon."

Now it was time for the males to feel envy.

"That little fox!"

"Who does he think he is?!"

"Kid or not, Fox or not, no one messes with my mane!"

"Get him!"

As several of the ponies began heading towards the pile, Tails began to panic

"Waaaahhh! SONIC! HELP ME!"

Sonic then dove into the middle of the pile and emerged with his little brother in his arms. The manes and stallions turned to the two brothers and yelled:

"Get them both and beat them up!"

"Get them both and kiss them!"

As the rushing herd of manes and stallions grew closer, Sonic was rushed to think by his little brother.

"What are we gonna do, Sonic!?"

"The only thing we CAN do. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, hang on to each other, QUICKLY!"

Immediately, one hoof grabbed and Spike held onto Twilight's mane. Tails held Sonic's hand and touched Spike's head and Sonic reached into the pouch. He took out the green emerald and held it high.

_Shadow's better with this, but he's not here! Even though we crossed dimensions, PLEASE LET THIS WORK!_

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A bright green light shone and trapped them all within a field of harmless electricity then a white light shone from within the emerald and in an instant, the Mane Six, Spike the Dragon, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Sonic the Hedgehog…disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL? <strong>

**By the way, I'm trying to write this story without rewriting My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I hope I got the characters right.**

**BTW do you guys think it's way too early for Sonic to be in love? Tell me in the reviews and I'll see if I can push back the romance and focus on the friendship.**

**See you in a week! (or less)**


	3. Chaos Energy 101

Spectrum

**Well, it would seem that last time I put anything into the system, it was well received by you guys. Okay, so subtle hints but no immediate relationships. I wrote stories for a few sections, but you guys really don't give me too much demand. The last time I wrote anything, people talked to me about shipping, fights, and crap but none here. God, I sound pretentious right now. Anyway, the people spoke and I'm pushing back the romance. I'd be giving away the ending if I created couples this early. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

**I think I should make that a template.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Chaos Energy 101<p>

A bright light shone into an empty room and then green energy came flowing out. Electricity coursed through the vortex and then emerging from the light were 9 different figures. A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, a yellow anthropomorphic fox, a lavender coated dragon, and six ponies of different colors. The hedgehog opened his eyes and saw a very neat looking room with bookshelves filled with books of different subjects.

"I think we're okay now."

Everyone slowly opened their eyes and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when they realized where exactly they are. Sonic had used Chaos Control to take them to the knowledge room of the Golden Oak Library. Sonic then turned to Tails, and his blood ran cold at what he saw. Apparently, some of the ponies were wearing lipstick and there were multiple spots of the different shades on the poor fox's face. The situation at hand had initially pushed aside any trauma Tails would normally have after being swarmed by females and by how Tails had immediately fallen to the ground after they arrived, it was safe to say that the trauma had caught up.

"TAILS! What did they do to you? Speak to me, little bro!"

"Sonic…remember…my promise…for vengeance?"

"Yeah?"

Tails then grabbed his chest (THIS SONIC IS NOT WEARING A SHIRT OR A SCARF) and pulled him close to his face.

"CONSIDER IT DOUBLED." He growled

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes later<strong>_

Tails had found the kitchen quickly after recovering from his state of shock and washed off his face with a towel that Twilight had left in the kitchen before meeting the two. Sonic was currently doing push-ups and stretching his legs. Tails walked and smiled knowing things hadn't changed.

"Well, we still have our bodies, Chaos Control still works, you're still as fast as your name, and you're still getting ready for runs. It's almost as if we never left."

"Um…M…Mr…Mr. Sonic?"

Fluttershy had trotted up to Sonic while he was stretching. Sonic knew that she was still timid, even after meeting her but he could tell she was a kind soul.

"Just call me Sonic, Fluttershy."

"Yes…um…later…if you have time, I mean…can you come with me to meet Angel?"

"Sure thing, Flutters. Is it okay if I call you Flutters?"

"Flutters?"

"I'm gonna come up with nicknames for everyone here…'cept for Spike."

"Hey!" Spike walked up to Sonic and tapped his foot in anger. "How come I don't get a nickname, huh?"

Sonic scratched his head and began thinking.

"Well, let's see…why you don't get a nickname…let's see…A, you're a dragon, a baby dragon, but a dragon nonetheless so you automatically get points. B, Spike is a monosyllabic name so yours will be less hard or long to pronounce. C, and I need you to pay attention to this one…Spike is already a pretty cool name so yeah. It's not that you don't deserve a nickname…you don't **need **a nickname."

"I do agree, sonic darling." Rarity said, walking up to Spike and affectionately brushed her hoof over Spike's head. The baby dragon began blushing profusely. "A little dragon such as Spikey-Wikey here doesn't need a nickname. His name is wonderful as it is, isn't it, darling?"

"Uh-hehehehehe. Yes, but I kind of like Spikey Wikey too. After all, you did give me that name." Spike spoke in a bit of a shy voice. Sonic's eyes widened as a Cheshire grin slowly came to his face. _No way, Spike's got a crush on Rarity? Oh, I am SO going to exploit this!_

"However, Sonic, you've already introduced yourself and told us a little bit about yourself. We know this much: You're a blue hedgehog, you're fast, and you have a bit of an ego-"

"And I just happen to be Way Past Cool."

"Clearly. As for Tails, we know he's a yellow fox, he can fly using those twin tails of his, he's your little brother, and many of the ladies in Ponyville consider him to be quite adorable."

"It's a blessing and curse. Say…"

"Oh, don't worry about us darling. We wouldn't dare attack your little brother. However, you might want to tell us how you got here and any adventures you might have had before your arrival in our fair land."

"Sure, maybe a later time but first, if you don't mind I'd like to take a little run. So…see ya!" Sonic then turned to the door and started running.

…And kept running.

…And kept running.

…And kept running.

Until he finally realized that he was floating above ground, a light blue aura surrounding him. He turned back to Rarity, who had a smug look of superiority on her face.

"Please don't make that face, Rarity. It completely squanders one's beauty."

That compliment caused Rarity's eyes to widen in shock, and in her shocked state she released Sonic onto the ground. She put a hoof to her mouth and started blushing.

"Beauty? It squanders beauty? Sonic, do…do you…really think…that I'm-"

"STORY! Storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory! STORY!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she pulled out a chair for Sonic and Tails to sit on and immediately gathered the rest of the Manes to sit in front of him, with the exception of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who could fly and chose to levitate themselves.

"Well, what story are you gonna tell us first, Uncle Sonic?"

"Wait a minute, uncle? UNCLE?"

"Why are you saying 'uncle'? We haven't even hurt you!"

"I…uh…"

"Just tell us a story, Blue. Pinkie Pie's like this all the time. Any story will do, just make it cool. Make it 100 percent good, with an additional 20 percent cool."

Sonic smirked. "Well I'll tell you all stories that are 'Way Past 20 percent Cool'. Okay, so it all started with when I first ran into this guy who looked like an egg…"

* * *

><p>Sonic proceeded as Tails put in specific details to keep the stories legit. He talked about meeting Eggman, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Then he told them all about Chaos, the Chao guardian, then his lookalike, Shadow and his idea for revenge. The ponies immediately disliked Shadow until he told them about how he was falsely led to believe that Maria wanted the world destroyed, when instead, she wanted everyone on the planet to be happy. Fluttershy began crying when she heard about the Ultimate Lifeform's supposed death, then the mood lightened up when he told them about how he had reunited with Shadow during a quest to stop Eggman's ultimate weapon, Neo Metal Sonic, who had rebelled and subsequently began making plans to turn Mobius into a slave robot kingdom. Then he told them about Shadow and how he really came to be and how he saved the world, yet again, from certain destruction and tyranny. There was a gap in his memory but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important that happened to him before. He decided to shrug it aside. He then mentioned the Babylon Rogues and their love for treasure. Jet the Hawk, a rogue he wouldn't dare forget for as long as he lived. Then there was Dark Gaia and the EggmanLand project. Then there was the 7 World Rings and his encounter with Merlina and the Black Knight. Next was Eggman's interstellar amusement park that was being run by an alien race known as "Wisps". It was there that he received Eggman's new nickname: "Baldy McNosehair." The entire room couldn't stop laughing for a good 5 minutes, 3 minutes longer the second time around. He then mentioned meeting himself from the past, as well as Tails meeting Tails from the past, and all of them teaming to beat both the Eggman of the past and present. Then there was his most recent adventure in the Lost Hex, where he and Tails had their first disagreements, only to reconcile after Eggman revealed his true plans. They beat Eggman again, and peace, <em>and life<em> was restored to Planet Mobius for a good 6 months until Amy went postal and…there they were, in Ponyville.

The ponies and dragon began clapping after the long story. All except for Rainbow Dash, who was actually yawning, looking unimpressed.

"That was it? It was basically you saving your home world over and over again from the same person."

"Hey, it wasn't just my world! It was practically an entire universe and the existence of an urban legend as well! Two legends, to be exact."

"Rainbow Dash…" Twilight began, but she was cut off sharply.

"Sorry, it's just that I've seen all this before. I mean, think about it Twi. What has this guy done in his world that we haven't done here? He has to fight against an obese scientist, we had to fight a chimeric dragon who constantly ruined a lot of things for us. He even made us fight ourselves."

"Dashie, you should really…"

"Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd say that these Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow characters sound like Applejack, you, and Gilda respectively, except Gilda probably wouldn't sacrifice herself to save Equestria, as a matter of fact, she's kind of suspicious of all of us-but that's beside the point! It's almost as if they were complete parallel dimension versions of ourselves, instead their not all the same species!"

"Could you stop this, Rainbow Dash, if I didn't know better-"

"And another thing! What's with this pouch on your hip that that weird jewel came out of?"

Sonic was trying hard not to doze off because, quite frankly, her rant was boring him. All these events happened and they pretty much shaped the course of Sonic's growth. Sonic wasn't known for telling lies…except to get himself out of dates with Amy. These events were true, and Tails was right there with him when it happened, well…most of them. There was the incident where Sonic had pushed Tails into the high speed elevator in order to get him out of danger and then there was the capsule trap, which Tails willingly sacrificed himself for his older brother.

"Everything Sonic said is true, Rainbow Dash! I was there with him-wait, did you say weird jewel?"

"I did. What's up?"

Sonic looked to Tails, who nodded.

"Twilight, can you make sure that this information stays inside of this place?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Whatever I'm about to say in this room, **stays** in this room, okay?" Sonic said with a serious face.

"O-okay."

"No problem, Blue."

"Don't worry, darling."

"Oki doki loki!"

"Ain't gotta worry 'bout a thing, Sonic."

"You got it, Sonic."

"We'll keep this between ourselves."

Sonic took a deep breath and released it. Then he went to a table and motioned for the others to follow. He opened up the pouch and put out each of the Emeralds for each pony to see. As expected, there were awestruck by their glow.

"A-Amazing."

"Well, I'll be!"

"Absolutely beautiful."

"Way Past 20 percent Cool."

"Remarkable."

"Pretty."

"DELICIOUS!" Spike roared as he was about to shove one in his mouth, but Sonic delivered a hard chop to his head, which made him drop the Emerald. Afterwards, Sonic shook him a few times which put him back in his sense. After realizing his behavior, he hung his head low in embarrassment. "Sorry, Sonic. I'm a dragon. I can't help myself around precious jewelry."

"This isn't any ordinary jewelry, Spike. These are Chaos Emeralds, powerful Emeralds that can bring both peace and ruin depended on the controller. This is the ancient ritual…

_The servers are the Seven Chaos,_

_Chaos is power,_

_Power enriched by the heart_

_The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos._

"Wow, Blue. You're a poet, too?"

"It's not a poem, Dash, it's a prayer. Those of pure heart whether good or evil can harness its power to their fullest extent."

"And I'm guessing you're good."

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't believe anything till I see proof."

"Fine, be that way. Everyone, come outside. I'm going to show you what I mean."

* * *

><p>The gang was outside in front of the tree house. It had gotten late and fireflies were starting to emerge from the fields. As soon as they saw Sonic, they all immediately flew over to him and shone brightly. Sonic chuckled at the light little touches from ten thousand lightning bugs.<p>

"Alright you guys, you'll want to move backwards. I'm going to show you what kind of power pure hearted good has when combined with the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic took out each Chaos Emerald and placed them in a circle equidistant from each other, then stepped inside.

"U-um…Sonic…" Sonic looked back at Fluttershy and gave her his trademark wink and thumbs up.

"Don't you worry, Flutters, I'll be just fine."

Sonic let out a deep breath and then focused his energy. The emeralds began to glow brightly and rise. Then they circled around Sonic, who began rising higher and higher and higher until he was the brightest light in the Equestria sky. The Mane Six looked up and then directed their attention to Tails.

"Will he be alright, Tails?"

"Will that kind of energy hurt him?"

"No, it won't hurt him. As a matter of fact, he may not even be able to turn Super Sonic in this dimension. But that wouldn't make sense considering Chaos Control works…we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>The emeralds began to shine brighter. It shone so brightly, every Pony in Equestria was looking up at the sky.<p>

"Hey, isn't he that hedgehog from earlier today?"

"You're right, is it him."

"Yeah, I remember now…he's the older brother of that little punk who tried to steal my mare!"

"Yeah, my mare was all over him too!"

"And mine!"

"Well, I say we get them both! We'll teach them personally to stay away from our mares! Who's with me?!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, mare friend, he was just the <strong>CUTEST <strong>thing I ever saw!"

"Yeah, and what about that brother of his? He was such a hottie!"

"I think his name was Sonic?"

"Yeah, and his little brother's name is Tails."

"Who gets the hot one and who gets the cute one?"

"Ladies, I believe the hot one and cute one are both mine."

"Hey, mares, check this out! The hot one's currently floating over where that dweeb Twilight lives."

"The Golden Oak Library? Why would anyone go there? It's so…low class."

"…"

"…"

"Shall we go then, ladies?"

"YES MADAM!"

* * *

><p>The emeralds began circling around Sonic slowly at first then they began to move faster and faster and even faster until Rainbow Dash was the only one who could track their movements.<p>

"Look, there's that cutie fox from earlier! Hey cutie!"

Tails, the Mane Six, and Spike turned to the source of the noise and saw an entire herd of ponies, angry stallions intent on punishing Tails and Sonic for causing their mares to go into such an uproar,

"Get them both and beat them up!"

"I want the first hit!"

"Why should you get him, my mare was the one was jumped on him to start!"

"Yeah, well your mare wasn't smooching his cheeks!"

Flirtatious mares intent on catching the poor fox and glowing hedgehog,

"Get them both and kiss them!"

"I saw him first!"

"Get in line, he's mine!"

"You and what army?!"

And several foals looking up at the light with stars in their eyes.

"Hey, mama. Who's that up there?"

"Oh him? That's Sonic the Hedgehog, sweetie. He's the stranger with the fox boy on his back that mommy and daddy saw in the square today."

"Why's he up there?"

"It seems that he can fly without wings, dear."

"I wish I could fly without wings like Sonic."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Isn't Sonic the coolest?"

Tails was inside the circle set by the other six and looked around; it seemed as if all of Equestria was circling around them. The hole was closing quickly and it looked as if there was no way out. Tails, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash could fly out fine but Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack would definitely have some trouble escaping.

"Shoot! Blue attracted a crowd using those Chaos Emeralds!"

"How are we going to get them to disperse? They're either here to beat up Tails and Sonic, adore Tails and Sonic, or just admire Sonic! What do we do?"

"I know! PAR-"

"Sorry Pinkie Pie, but in this case, a party is NOT what everyone needs at this time! Applejack, Rainbow Dash, take Tails and hide!"

"What? No way! I can't abandon Sonic, he's my brother!"

"Sonic should understand then, since he's your brother. He wouldn't accept you getting hurt because of us. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We'll protect Sonic and you."

"But where would they take me? You saw how quickly they found us!"

"That's because Sonic is currently the brightest thing Equestria! We just need to go someplace dark! I know, Applejack, what about Sweet Apple Acres?"

"I'm powerful sorry Twilight, but Tails can't shack up in Sweet Apples tonight. Granny's having a few guests over and so me, Big Mac, and Bloomie have to share a room for the next week."

"Rarity, how about at the Carousel Boutique?"

"Sorry, darling. Opal would immediately go feral and give him such a scratching, she won't know what the difference is between a hurricane and an emaciation!"

"Darn, Pinkie Pie?"

"No party…" She muttered, sulking.

"Geez, Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm not sure fox boy here can sleep on clouds. Plus, the cloud are really low so they'd just have to reach high enough."

"Guys…I should probably inform you…," He began as the circle now closed in to the point where the Mane Six were the only things separating the herds of mares and stallions from Tails. "WE'RE BOXED IN!"

* * *

><p>Sonic was currently encompassing all the energy into his body. He could hear the wrath in their voices, the lust in their swooning, but he could also feel the contemplation coming from the little ponies. Just then, a vision grew white until he suddenly felt himself standing in another world. He looked around, it was so similar to the white void from long ago.<p>

"Hello?" He called, but no one answered. "Can anybody hear me?" Still no answer.

_Welcome, traveler._

Sonic then turned to the sound of the noise.

"Who said that? Please, tell me, who are you?"

_Calm down, young one. I am communicating with you in your thoughts._

"Telepathy…"

_This is not your home world, is it?_

"No, but I don't want to leave immediately. Equestria seems like a very nice place."

_I see. Well then, allow me to introduce myself._

On cue, a regal looking pony appeared before him. She had a coat that was a darker shade of blue than his skin, and her mane was partially translucent, rippling and sparkling. Sonic stared in awe at how majestic she looked. The pony giggled at his awestruck face.

"Please do try to refrain from making such a face in the presence of a princess, sir."

"Oh…um…I'm sorry…wait…you're a princess?"

"Indeed. I am one half of the rulers of Equestria. My name is Luna, Princess Luna. Me and my sister, Celestia govern over the fair land of Ponyville from our home in Canterlot."

"Well, you two must be doing a pretty good job considering no one's struggling for food and water, no one's protesting the way things are run and done, and everyone had a smile on their face…that was, until I kind of…you know."

"I do. I saw. As a matter of fact, I'm watching you right now. You're undergoing some sort of transformation, correct?"

"Yes, but it was merely…"

"Do not be afraid, Sonic the Hedgehog. I am not upset with you or your brother and neither is Princess Celestia. However, it would seem that your brother is in trouble. There are many mares attempting to fling themselves upon him but it seems he's quite an expert in evasive maneuvers."

"Well, that's my little bro for you. He's always able to get himself…and me...out of some tight spots."

"Well, this may be a tight spot that he may not be able to squeeze out of. He's growing weaker and he's descending towards the mob of ponies. Rainbow Dash is flying towards him but it seems he's a bit too far away to reach. If you don't finish your transformation soon, Sonic, your brother's safety is forfeit."

"No problem! I'll be done with this in no time."

"And after this fiasco has been settled, I would like an audience with you, your brother, Twilight, and her friends. I expect great things from you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Welcome to Equestria."

* * *

><p>Tails was currently boxed into a corner. From one side, enraged stallions were closing in and on another side love-struck mares were currently walking towards him making coy romantic gestures.<p>

"You can't get away now, darling!"

"She's right punk, you can't escape!"

"Take me away with you!"

"You're gonna take your beating in the worst way possible!"

"Come with me, baby!"

"Stay away from us, FREAK!"

"WAAAH! SONIC, HELP ME!"

An explosion of light occurred that made everyone cover their eyes. A large white pillar of light appeared where Sonic had stood and was bright enough to light up the darkest night, and dispel darkness at every corner. When they looked back, what the ponies and the dragon saw astounded them. The blue hedgehog was gone and was replaced by a hedgehog with golden yellow fur, cranial quills turned completely upwards, a large flaring aura and small golden sparkles surrounding him. But what really astounded then was the gaze he gave when he opened his eyes. They were a piercing red, completely devoid of fear, but filled to capacity with power and determination. Super Sonic had appeared.

The foals were looking up at the transformed hedgehog and were all thinking the same exact thing:

"Whoa…Cool!"

Fluttershy was trying to prevent the mares from going after Tails and she looked at the transformed hedgehog in awe. The aura she felt from him was more than just carefree playfulness, like the wind. Now the aura was fiery hot with power and determination.

"Amazing. It's almost as if he's a whole new person, but yet carries that same pleasant feel despite the change."

Applejack was currently bucking at some of the over enraged stallions then Super Sonic. From meeting him, she had believed him to be a weird critter, but he was definitely no critter. She definitely did not want to know what would happen if she was on the receiving end of that much power.

"Heavens to Betsy, I'm shaking underneath that much power. It's almost as if his soul itself were lit on fire."

Rarity distracted some of the mares with several dresses she had brought from her boutique with her magic. As soon as she saw Sonic, she immediately dropped all the designs that she was offering to the mares. She felt that all the designs she made could never match up the form she saw before her.

"Magnificent. Not just the sense, but I'm getting this…this overwhelming feeling…why do I feel so…comfortable all of a sudden?"

Pinkie Pie looked up at the hedgehog and started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Sonic's golden! Sonic's golden! Sonic's golden! Sonic's golden! Sonic's golden! Sonic's golden!"

Rainbow Dash stopped flying for a second and stared in awe at the hedgehog whom she considered to be a copycat not too long ago. She was basically the north side of shocked after bearing witness to this transformation.

"How…is this…possible? Yellow fur, red eyes, and that gaze…It's not like I'm looking at the same exact hedgehog that I just met, is it?"

Twilight had the same reaction. She had never expected this out of a hedgehog. There was definitely more to Sonic and Tails that met the eye.

"Just who are these people?"

Sonic then turned his eyes over to where the mares and stallions were crowding his brother and took his brother by his wrist. Then he flew into the circle where the Mane Six once stood and let him down.

"Sonic…"

"Made it just in time, huh little bro? Sorry, the transformation process took longer than expected-OKAY, BEING HUGGED." Sonic then felt his little brother's arms wrap around him and then Tails started wailing.

"I was so scared, big bro! They were gonna beat me, they were gonna kiss me, they were gonna, gonna, Sonic..." Sonic smiled and rubbed his little brother's head

"Hey Tails."

"Yeah?" Sonic held out his fist.

"Triple the vengeance?"

Tails smirked and bumped it. "You know it, bro."

"Wow!"

"So you're the famous Mr. Sonic?"

"You're so cool!"

"Yeah, you can fly!"

"You look so strong too!"

Sonic then found himself the center of attention for all the foals that were staring at him while he was transforming. Now that his transformation was complete, he was now at the foals' mercy. Some of them starting pulling on his arms, on his quills, and his legs. In an instant, the intimidating looking Super Sonic and been rendered into a foal's plaything. However, he couldn't help but chuckle at their enthusiasm. Spike and the Mane Six had walked towards him. They were all still shocked and didn't know what to expect, except for Tails. Ironically, the first one to take a step towards the transformed hedgehog was Fluttershy.

"S-S-Sonic?"

"Hey, Fluttershy. So, what do you think?"

"I…I…"

"You look so AWESOME, SONIC!"

"I must admit, darling. You're everything a knight in shining armor should like...except you have no armor."

"You're just full of surprises, ain't ya, Sonic?"

"This is incredible. This much power can be brought with a heart of pure goodness?"

"Even I have to admit, this gives a new meaning to the word 'Unbelievable'."

"Well, we might have to leave soon. I want to take in as much of this planet as I can before we do. Hey Tails, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your workshop?"

"It's in here." He opened up a little pouch on his hip and pulled out a cube. "All we need to do is take outside, use an emerald, and voila! Instant workshop!"

"Sweet! Well I'll be flying if anyone needs me! See ya!" Sonic then took off and planned to race across Equestria to familiarize himself with the land and he would have been able to do that…if he wasn't being held off the ground, while Rainbow Dash flew up in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a smug Rainbow Dash looking at him.

"Not so fast, blue. You've got some explaining to do."

"But I already told you all everything! What's left to explain?"

"Not what left to explain…who's left to explain to. The princesses have received news of your arrival and wish to meet the both of you."

"Oh yeah…somehow I completely forgot about that."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to tell you now, you might be disappointed with this chapter because I rushed everything to meet the 6-7-8 day deadline.<strong>

**I'll say it again, I won't be hurt by flames. Us writers need the harshness every once in a while so if the chapter was worse than the previous two, please say so**

**Otherwise, hope you enjoyed. The antagonists will come soon enough. Won't make any promises about Discord unless you request him.**

**See you in a week...or less.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, CAPITAL PUNKS!**


	4. Royal Pleasures

Spectrum

**Okay, so I might have over-used and over-hyped Super Sonic, especially since the plot hasn't developed entirely but I was listening to a remix of His World and Final Destination and the idea of Super Sonic appearing in a super mega bad-ass heroic pillar of light and brighten up the night of Ponyville popped in my head. **

**I think using Super Sonic was a terrible mistake, too.**

**Anyway, you will see the Princesses and the full cast of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (CMC) in this chapter. I think I characterized them poorly but I'll let you decide if I did bad or not.**

**Also, I asked Inkwell Lynx if she would be my Beta Reader and she said yes! Check out her stories; they're pretty good!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

**BTW, the Disclaimer above has now become a template.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Royal Pleasures<p>

Twilight was now leading Super Sonic, Tails, Spike, and the Mane Six to the royal castle in Canterlot due to a summoning from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Luna had especially requested to meeting Sonic and Tails because of a certain…intrigue she had taken in the two, especially the elder sibling. Yet, even after calming down from the first shock of seeing Super Sonic, the ponies were still afraid of their recently transformed new friend. Sonic looked back and saw that everyone but Twilight (who was leading them) had kept their distance from him. He tried not to let it bother him, but was going Super Sonic really that alarming for them? Then again, it's not like they've seen another blue anthropomorphic hedgehog that runs faster than sound, has the free wind as his master, and can transform into, well _that._

"By the way, Twilight? Is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Tails."

"Do you know what Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are like?"

"She sure does, T. We all do." Rainbow Dash flew in front of Tails and flew next to Super Sonic. "We've all seen the princesses before but Princess Celestia is pretty much the main princess and Princess Luna is the secondary princess but they both rule as equals with their own separate dominions. BTW, Twilight is actually Princess Celestia's student! How cool is that?" Tails turned at once to Twilight.

"You're studying underneath a princess? That's so cool!" Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It is not as cool as you think, Tails. There are actually many responsibilities that come with studying under the princess."

"Hold on, there's one more thing. Twilight's actually a PIT!" Tails arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"PIT?"

"It means Princess In Training. I'm destined to become the lone princess of Equestria. That's why I'm so dedicated to making sure I do everything I can to prove to Princess Celestia that I am a worthy successor."

"Well, why do you need to prove it to Princess Celestia? Doesn't Princess Luna have a say in who the successor is as well?"

"Well, that is…umm…well…"

"Princess Luna was jealous because nobody slept while the sun was out but when night came everyone slept so she grew jealous and then turned into Nightmare Moon and nearly destroyed Equestria but she's good now and they get along again."

"So, she became evil out of jealousy?"

"Indeed. Nightmare Moon fought both her sister and us but we used the Elements of Harmony to defeat her."

"Would it be correct to say that the Elements of Harmony and the Chaos Emeralds are the same?"

"It's possible. But you called those gems Chaos Emeralds. Aren't they dangerous?"

"Indeed they are. Shadow's better at explaining Chaos Energy works and Sonic gave you the abridged version, so I'll tell you what to chaos emeralds actually do. To date, only Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and I can conduct the power of the Emeralds naturally. They can transform the user into a Super form of themselves and grant the user unlimited power for a short period. The power comes from heart of the user. If the user is righteous, the positive energy of the Emeralds will dominate the negative energy. The righteous user can use the positive Chaos Energy to bring peace to the land. If the user is evil, however, the negative energy will vanish from the Chaos Emeralds and be transmitted into the user, and the Emeralds; useless. My big brother risked his own life time and again to save many of the inhabitants on Earth and Möbius. That, and due to him being of the wind nature, the Chaos Emeralds find my brother's spirit quite pleasant. I'm telling you, Twilight, you can count on Sonic for anything."

_Loyalty, just like Rainbow Dash. He moves as fast as the wind-no, even faster than that and he broke the sound barrier without breaking so much as a sweat. His spirit is completely free, just like the wind, and it's because of his free natured spirit, that he has such an attractive nature around most of the foals. _She looked at Super Sonic again. _Can I have that kind of power too, if I desired?_

"Well, I told you about the Chaos Emeralds, now can you tell me about the Elements of Harmony?"

"I would, but I think you would rather hear it from the princesses than one of their students. Speaking of, does your brother know how to act in front of royalty?"

"He should. He told me that when he came to proper etiquette, his sword, Caliburn, was a total pain in the quills. Still, I guess a refresher wouldn't hurt. Hey Sonic-"

"I heard everything." Sonic spoke and flew up into an arching motion before appearing in front of Tails and Twilight. "You want me to know how to act in front of the princesses so I don't end up embarrassing you all. So what's up, what do I need to do? Oh, and Twilight, I may go super, but I'm still the same hedgehog. Tails knows this better than anyone."

"Okay…Sonic, before we meet the princesses, I want you to understand something. You need to act very...gentlehogly." Sonic arched an eyebrow at the adjective.

"Gentlehogly?"

"Well, greet her after they greets us, not before, not during, and not too long after, then apologize for falling into Ponyville out of nowhere, first, and then compliment the kingdom they govern, basically kneeling down and bowing your head in front of the princesses when they are in the same room as us, not speaking out of turn, and..."

"If necessary, kiss their hooves?"

"Well, yeah. And as an added precaution, it would probably be in the best interest of all of us if you were to revert to your base form once we get to Canterlot."

"Don't worry, Twilight, I won't do anything to embarrass you, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, or Applejack."

"Unless you lose your Super form. Then it's the 'intimacy with the ground' again."

"Hey, I landed on my feet last time."

"Yeah, the last time before you went super the last time."

"SHOTS FIRED!" Yelled Pinkie Pie in the background.

"Anyway," Sonic said as she started flying backwards in front of Twilight. "This will be a cinch, Twi. We meet them, we go back to Golden Oak, and then tomorrow morning," He flew to Rainbow Dash, and popped up her in front of her face, that cocky smirk ever-present on his face. "We're definitely gonna have our race, right Dash?" Rainbow Dash's face fell into a cocky smirk as well.

"It's not gonna be much of a race, blue. It's gonna be more like me creaming you!"

"You wish, I'm gonna turn you into glue!" Sonic then noticed a blue aura around which Rarity was controlling who whirled him so that he was upside down when facing her.

"This isn't a game, Sonic!" Rarity suddenly exclaimed. "For your information, Princess Celestia and Luna just happen to control the sun and moon, respectively of our world, and you're getting a special invitation in their castle! In Canterlot, of all places! Ah, Canterlot, a city where only the most famous, upper-class, glamorous types of mares, stallions, and foals live. To even get invited there is a privilege in itself, but to live in Canterlot, where I can design clothes for every pony in Equestria to wear, that would be just…wonderful. Alas, it is only a dream at the moment."

Sonic looked stunned. It never occurred to him that everypony and Equestria had dreams. He originally thought that since everyone was living a carefree life and didn't have to worry about anything but the truth so that they were still levels and dreams that everypony wanted to make. It was the same back home; Sonic wanted everyone on Möbius to stay free from tyranny. Tails always wanted to help Sonic out on his adventures, which was a dream that always came true. Knuckles only wishes that Master Emerald stay safe from harm. Amy's goal is to make Sonic her husband, Jeez. Shadow, with his immortal soul will keep planet earth, the planet that Maria loved so much safe from any and all harm. Cream wanted everyone to stop fighting and just be friends, even Dr. Eggman. Rouge wanted all the Chaos Emeralds to belong with her but she's not so bad for a bat.

"Gee, Rarity. I didn't think that one could have goals other than keeping their home world safe. I guess being heroes doesn't mean you can't have dreams. Forgive me for my insensitivity."

"Please don't let it worry you, darling. I'm just…it would be wonderful to live in Canterlot. But you must also consider that you are meeting with the most important and beautiful alicorns in Equestria. So please try to calm the wind that is your spirit."

"I will, Rarity. I promise."

Small pillars of smoke began billowing from Spike's nose. _Humph. What's so special about Sonic? If anybody can use them, then they aren't even that powerful, right? _

"Spike, you okay?"

"HE'S STEALING MY MAR-Tails!"

"Martails? What are Martails?"

"DID I JUST HEAR A PROMISE?!" Pinkie Pie then started bounding over to Sonic and Rarity and started levitating upside down so she was facing Sonic directly.

"Pinkie Pie, you're a Pegasus?"

"No."

"But you're upside down."

"Yeah."

"...what?"

"Sonic, did you just make a promise?"

"Yeah, I promised Rarity that I would keep my free wind nature in check the entire time we're there. I will be perfectly polite, no crass remarks, no retorts, and no fights."

"Well, she's fine with a promise, but I want a Pinkie promise."

"A Pinkie Promise? What's a Pinkie Promise?"

"Basically a promise but there's a penalty if you break it. Now Pinkie promise me that you'll be on your best behavior."

"But Pink-"

"Pinkie Promise Me!"

"Oh alright fine. I, Sonic the Hedgehog Pinkie Promise not to do anything to offend my friends when I meet with the princesses."

"Now say the thing again, but this time also say 'Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.'"

"What!?"

"While doing the crossing the heart motion and putting your right hand over your left eye."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Do it or else I'll take your shoes!" Pinkie Pie screamed demonically, suddenly enraged that Sonic wouldn't make her a Pinkie Promise. Sonic gulped; maybe this pony had more in common with Amy after all.

"I, Sonic the Hedgehog Pinkie Promise not to do anything to offend my friends when I meet with the princesses. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" He recited, motions and all.

Rainbow Dash giggled, and then just burst out laughing. The rest of the ponies followed suit. Spike snickered; pleased at the hedgehog's embarrassment. Sonic crossed his arms, a blush of embarrassment creeping up to his face. Tails scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to make of what just happened to his brother.

"Not fair, Pinkie Pie. Not fair."

"You're just so much fun, Sonic. I really do like you." She giggled, nuzzling his cheek.

"By the way, how long until we get to Canterlot, Twi?"

"The way we're going now, probably the rest of the night."

"What!? Nope, not doing this. Gather around, everyone!"

Everyone then circled around the golden hedgehog and held on to each other. One of them held on to Sonic.

"Where do you guys want to go? Do you want to see the sights, or just go straight to the princesses?"

"Princess."

"Sights."

"Princess."

"Cupcakes."

"Sights."

"Princess."

"Sights."

"Princess."

"Alright then, royal castle it is! CHAOS CONTROL!" A large golden light enveloped them all with electricity swirling around the outside and then with the blink of a light, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the gang had appeared before the castle gates and Sonic whistled at the sight of the royal castle. Like they had wished, Sonic deactivated his super form and the Chaos Emeralds flew right back into his hip pouch.<p>

"Now Sonic, please behave."

"I don't break promises, Twilight. Especially not Pinkie Promises."

"Okay good, follow me."

Following Twilight, Sonic, Tails, Spike, and the Mane Six approached the castle guards. The two guards were white stallions with golden helmets and armor and spears in case of defense or denial of entry. When the gang approached the castle, the guards held their spears together in an "X" motion.

"Halt!"

"Who goes there?"

"Good evening, sirs. I am Twilight Sparkle, student of her majesty, Princess Celestia."

"How are we to believe that you are the real Twilight Sparkle?"

"Twilight Sparkle represents magic."

"Yes, indeed. If you're the real Twilight Sparkle, show us how skilled you are in magic."

"Very well then." So Twilight concentrated her magic, then aimed it at the night sky, which now holds a crescent moon. She shot a beam of magic from her horn right at the moon and the moon was full. Twilight turned back to the guards, who looked unimpressed.

"Is that all you can do?"

"Surely you can do better?"

"Okay then, how about this?" She concentrated her magic again and then both the gang and the guards teleported to the moon, and kept their ability to breathe." Twilight looked back at the guards, but they still weren't convinced that this Twilight was real.

"Teleportation. Not bad."

"However, still not good enough."

Twilight sighed and transported everyone back to the castle gates. Twilight was running out of ways to prove herself to the guards so that she could meet with the princesses. She kept thinking and thinking until-an idea sprung in her head!

"Hey, Sonic? Do you think it would be okay if I used one of the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Hmm. Hmm. Gee, I dunno, Twi. I mean, the power of just one Emerald...it's overwhelming for one who is not accustomed to it . If you're not able to control it, the effects could be...dangerous"

"Oh, would you just calm down already, Blue?" Rainbow Dash groaned as she flew in front of Sonic's face. "This is Twilight we're talking about, next to the princesses, she's the great magical unicorn in all of Equestria; bar none. No offense, Rarity."

"None taken, Rainbow Dash."

"Well then, I guess I can't say no then." Sonic then reached into his hip pouch and picked out the cyan emerald. "This was the very first emerald I ever received. Make sure you handle it with care." Twilight concentrated her magic and the emerald began swirling quickly before it burst into energy and began flowing into Twilight. Twilight felt unchanged for a few minutes, then suddenly her horn was glowing brightly, very brightly, and then fireworks started erupting from her horn as she rose into high into the air, and just felt something release inside and flood her whole system, causing her to gasp in shock before slowly descending to the ground. Then suddenly Twilight began smiling widely. She began giggling and continued giggling as she suddenly flew up in the air doing back-flips, loops, and 8 figures.

"Okay, I'll bite. What did you just give her, Blue?"

"Twilight's acting like she received her cutie mark all over again."

"This is…new."

"Spike, has Twilight ever been this happy in recent memory?"

"I didn't even think **this **kind of happy existed in her, Fluttershy."

Twilight then swooped down and started nuzzling herself into Sonic. Everyone (except Tails, of course) could not hide their surprise at Twilight's sudden (and adorable) gesture of affection towards Sonic.

"Um, Twilight, are you feeling okay?"

"Okay? Sonic, I'm feeling wonderful! It's like I've been held back by my studies with Princess Celestia for so long, and now I'm as free as the wind…all because of you. Thank you, Sonic." She said as she propped her front hooves on Sonic's shoulders and kissed him right in between the eyes.

"Whoa! Uh-Okay!" Rainbow Dash said, unreasonably bothered by the sight she beheld.

"Not what I expected from Twilight. We're supposed to get inside the castle, not setting a stage for her to make a boyfriend." Applejack snorted.

"Sonic, you wanna explain or should I?"

"No, I got it. The Chaos Emeralds are powerful, and with all seven collected, they can turn Chaos Energy compatible beings into a super version of themselves. What I forgot to mention…the Chaos Emeralds come with an emotion. That emerald I gave Twilight, it's the Emerald of pleasure. If you have a good heart, your body will so feel so good, you won't even know what you were doing before, nor will it matter. Your mind will just focus on the pleasure the Emerald will give you." Twilight was still nuzzling herself into Sonic, little hearts coming from her and popping as she started humming.

"How long until it wears off, Blue?"

"It depends on Twilight's heart. My best guess is an hour, give or take. She has a heart of goodness, like all of you. She won't feel any pain after the emerald's power is gone, but she will feel a bit down. She'll feel as if she did something shameful."

"How can you tell that we all have good hearts?"

Sonic chuckled. "C'mon, that's easy! You six mares and baby dragon were among the very first-no, not among the very first, you **were** the very first to welcome me and Tails into Ponyville as a person, not an outcast, an outlaw, or a thug. I could immediately see that all of you were good people among meeting. I'll admit, Equestria isn't Möbius, but I definitely wouldn't object to staying here for a while."

"That's good to hear, Sonic the Hedgehog, because we have much to talk about." Sonic heard that voice and turned around to see two alicorns; one with a white coat with a very slight pink tinge, purple eyes and a flowing violet, azure, green and cyan mane and tail and to Sonic; a tattoo of a sun on her flank, one with a blue-violet coat, aquamarine eyes, and baby blue mane with a tattoo of a half-crescent moon. Sonic and Tails immediately got a knee and bowed their heads.

"It would be correct to assume you are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, it is a great honor to meet you, your Highnesses." Tails spoke, trying to avoid any conflict his brother may create by speaking out of turn.

"Please rise, visitors, you need not stand on occasion in front of us. So you are the strangers who fell from the sky. I must admit, you," She had indicated to Sonic, "You really know how to put on a show. The tricks I saw you do in your free fall were so amazing. We already know of your transformation abilities as well so there's no need to feel uncomfortable around us."

"It is good to meet you at last, Sonic the Hedgehog. At least, in person." Sonic recognized the dark blue alicorn as the one who appeared to him in the vision he had before transforming into Super Sonic. He smiled warmly.

"Likewise, Princess Luna."

"Now then, can you please explain why my dear student Twilight is nuzzling you as if you were either her pet or stallion?" Sonic was then forced to lean forward as Twilight had now latched herself to his back, quills and all.

"Can we explain inside please?"

"But of course, guards...Guards? Strange, where did they go?"

* * *

><p>Inside Princess Celestia's reading room, Sonic and Tails explained themselves in the same way they did with the other ponies, including the adventures that they had before coming to Mobius and how they originally came here. Even the princesses had to giggle at the nickname "Baldy McNosehair".<p>

"So, from what I gather, you're the hero of your home world, you fight against oppression and an evil genius scientist who is trying to recreate your world in his own image."

"Yeah, but this time, I think he may actually succeed if he tries again, considering me and my little brother aren't there to stop him this time."

"We weren't trying to intrude on your land or anything, your Highnesses. If you would like, Sonic can recreate my workshop with the power of the Chaos Emerald"

"Actually," Princess Luna interjected, a curious smirk on her face. "If you don't mind, I would like to hear more about these 'Chaos Emeralds'."

"Luna…"

"It's okay, big sister. I just wanted to see if they have any similarities to the Elements of Harmony that we now have."

"Well, the Chaos Emeralds are a source of limitless power. If one has collected all seven, they can give the user an incredible super transformation. Sonic is a perfect example of this kind of power. His heart is pure, free of any evil desires except to stay as free as the wind, a wish that is not sinful. His passion for justice and his free natured spirit causes the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds to flow through him and can make him more powerful than just about anyone and anything."

"I see…very intriguing…" Princess Luna said to herself. Sonic then took this opportunity to ask a favor.

"Princess, if it's not too much trouble, can I ask you for something?

"Anything, Sonic the Hedgehog. Would you like to go home right away? My sister and I can send you both home with our magic."

"I appreciate the offer, your highness, however, I haven't gotten to explore Equestria as much as I would like so I don't want to leave a planet that I have no extension of knowledge about. Plus, I have a bit of a score to settle with Rainbow Dash. You see, she and I plan to have a race all across Celestia to see who's faster and who the fastest thing alive really is."

"A race with Rainbow Dash? Pardon me, Sonic the Hedgehog, but I've yet to see your name implies your speed." A smirk spread across Sonic's face again

"Well, as they say, I'm chock full of surprises. I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to give Rainbow Dash a good race, if not a run for her money. So, Princesses Celestia and Luna, would you please honor me by granting this race permission to take place?" He said with a bow. Princess Celestia was definitely amused; she wanted to see if the hedgehog wanted to live up to her name and she didn't feel any ill intent coming from the hedgehog.

"What do you believe, sister?"

"This hedgehog is very powerful, and I can tell that those gems of his, the Chaos Emeralds combined with the power of his good heart can make him a great defender of our land. However, I don't merely wish for him to stay in Ponyville as a weapon of ours, so we shall give him permission to explore Equestria, become familiar with his new surroundings."

"Very well, Sonic the Hedgehog, this race has my royal blessing. However, you must first have an extensive knowledge of our home planet because Rainbow Dash was born here so she will have an advantage. Therefore, over the course of the next six days, you will spend time with the following: Applejack, who harbors honesty, will be hosting you tomorrow. Fluttershy, the Pegasus of kindness will host you the following day, Pinkie Pie, the pony of laughter will be with you the day after, Rarity, the generous pony will have you in her home the next day, you will study with Twilight, magic user and my student after that, then you may do as you please the next day before ending the week with your race against Rainbow Dash."

"You truly are gracious, Princesses. I'll be off then." Sonic took off, with Tails flying in tow.

"What do you think of them, Celestia?"

"They are definitely eccentric. As a matter of fact, I believe they fit a certain prophecy I read about."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

Princess Celestia looked towards the shelf and pulled out a book with her magic, flipping through the pages until she found a picture of a giant dragon, a cobalt wind, and a yellow pipe wrench.

_Darkness will come on the last gasp of the season_

_Many will perish without reason_

_There are septa butlers, malevolent in name_

_Dark with the unruly, light with the tame_

_They will meet six maids, then they will fight_

_To prove the strength of day vs night._

_Until one warrior combines them all_

_To create a weapon on which evil will fall_

_The warrior flies with the spirit of wind_

_He will combat the dark one with his next of kin_

_The butlers and maids joint will form a sword_

_And banish the darkness forevermore._

"What exactly are you trying to say, Celestia?"

"I believe that Sonic and Tails are the cobalt wind and yellow wrench."

"What about the septa butlers, malevolent in name?"

"That I do not know. I don't like being superstitious, Luna, but I have a feeling that sooner or later, Ponyville- no, Equestria will face darkness yet again, only this time, neither you nor I will be able to protect it."

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails walked out and Twilight immediately began nuzzling Sonic's cheek again.<p>

"So, what did she say, Blue?"

"The race is on!"

Nearly everyone whooped and the sound of the news! This race would definitely shock the core of all the cities in Equestria! Everyone fromAppleloosa to Manehattan would know about it! Sonic the Hedgehog, the charismatic, cobalt, speed demon vs. Ponyville's own Rainbow Dash in a race where speed will decide the winner and Equestria's fastest.

"It's in the next six-was it six, no seven-seven days so I week for today, It'll be me and Rainbow Dash for the title of fastest thing alive!"

"I hope you're ready to get creamed, Blue!"

"Oh, I'll be ready, all right-ready to win!"

"Ha! Fat chance!" Came a small voice from the end of the hall. The voice belonged to an orange coated Pegasus with a pink and purple mane and tail. They looked and Rainbow Dash inwardly sighed. _Oh no. _The little Pegasus stared stomping up to Sonic, clearly miffed at the hedgehog's borderline arrogance.

"There's no way you'll beat Rainbow Dash! She's the best pony in all of Equestria! She's brave, smart, fast, strong, and most of all, beautiful! She's way out of your league, you arrogant little...blue…spiny…thing!" She spoke, pointing a criticizing finger at Sonic.

"Hedgehog?" Sonic offered. _Seriously, what do hedgehogs look like in this world?_

Sonic looked at the little Pegasus staring up at him in anger. Then he turned to Rainbow Dash, who shook her head in her hoof. "Um, is she a fan of yours or…"

Rainbow Dash inhaled and exhaled and started ruffling the little Pegasus' mane, causing her to giggle contentedly. "Her name's Scootaloo. She's my little sister. She always says I'm the best pony in Ponyville (I'd be lying if I said I thought that wasn't true) but she tends to go a bit overboard with the praise. One time, a group of bullies confronted her at school and she was so scared, the second she caught a glimpse of me, she called me down and put me in front of brutes. We would've been pound cake if Applejack hadn't come along and put them in their place."

"Speaking of which, if she's your little sister, does that mean..."

"Don't worry, darling, we know." Rarity then took a breath and called "Oh, Sweetie Belle! Come on out!" in a sing-song voice.

"Bloomie? You too, baby sis."

Just then, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle came from two sides of the doorway and walked down with their heads hung low. They walked to their respective older sisters in an apologetic way.

"We didn't mean to spy on you all."

"Scootaloo just thinks Mr. Sonic is a copycat of Rainbow Dash and really wants him to leave Equestria."

"Jeez, Sonic. I thought this was the one dimension where you wouldn't make any enemies within the first day." Tails said. Sonic smiled and scratched his little brother's head, half out of irritation, and half out of boredom.

"Unfortunately, little bro, heroes like us, we can make enemies almost as fast as friends, no matter what dimension we show up in."

"Heroes?" Scootaloo scoffed "Yeah, right. What have you done, saved an entire planet from tyranny? Rainbow Dash and the Mane Six did that. Did you have a rival in speed you beat over and over? Rainbow Dash did that. And can you fly, hmm? If you're really as good as you 'think' you are, let's see you fly!" Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash then back at Scootaloo, then back at Rainbow Dash, then back at Scootaloo.

"Well?"

"Hmm. Hmm. Hey Twilight," He said turning to the unicorn still nuzzling him. She looked so pleased and content with herselfso he sighed and said "Never mind." Then a topic changer came to mind! "Hey, you guys, what's with the tattoos on your legs? They look pretty cool, even if they are something you'd only see in a girl's dream." Rarity then walked up to Twilight and could feel her power slowly stabilizing.

"I'd answer for you, Sonic, but Twilight's the best at these kinds of things. By the way, shouldn't the Emerald's power have worn off by now?"

"Not yet, it's been 59 minutes, and 59 secs..."

DING.

"It's done." Cyan streams of energy then erupted from Twilight's body and swirled around in an atomic form until it reverted back to the Cyan Emerald. Sonic caught in the Emerald and placed it back in the pouch on his hip. Twilight then looked around and found that all eyes were on her, including Sonic's, whom she was standing very, **very** close to. She backed up with a shriek and then hung her head.

"I…did something indecent…didn't I?"

"No, Twilight. It was the Emerald. The Emerald I gave you was Cyan, it gives an overwhelming sense of pleasure to the user."

"I see. I wish you had explained before we came so I didn't look like a love-struck **fool** in front of the Princesses!"

"By the way, what's with the tattoo?" Twilight then looked on her person and turned around and saw several white sparkles with a pink sparkle in between on her flank. Then she screamed out in horror. Why was Sonic interested in that area? Unless…

"You…you fooled with me while I was in that pleasured state, didn't you?!"

"What are you talking...?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! You knew that the Emerald you gave me would make me so pleasure induced that I'd be fine with whatever happened and you took advantage of me, didn't you?!"

"What?! No! That was there before I gave you the Emerald. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack have the same thing, too. Even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have them!" This enraged Twilight; the hedgehog whom she had assumed as a good person was actually a marizer?! And he got to the Princesses as well?!

"By the way, the ponies who don't have those things are Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and…" He then turned to Sweetie Belle. "I don't believe we've met before."

"We haven't. My big sister was going to take me, but then I had to stay behind to take care of Opal. She's our pet cat. I'm Sweetie Belle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Likewise, Sweetie Belle. But if you could, please just call me Sonic. I must say, you're just as beautiful as your sister. Do looks run in the family, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle blushed, while Rarity giggled to herself.

"Only on our mother's side, Sonic. But honestly, if you act like this all the time, you'll cause many mares to fall for you, but you'll also cause many stallions in Equestria to despise your guts." Placing a hoof on his stomach.

"Um, if you want, I can try explaining my sister's 'tattoo'. This is actually a Cutie Mark. Cutie Marks are symbols on our flanks or haunches. Cutie Marks are actually often related to the personality, proclivity, or talent of the character. My sister, Rarity, she represents generosity, although her cutie mark may suggest otherwise. Why don't you show Sonic your flank, big sis?"

Sonic then ran outside the castle, screaming "NO!" and broke the sound barrier all the way to the Golden Oak Library and climbed the tree that the library was inside and went to sleep.

The sudden action caused Twilight to revert to her normal state. "What happened? We're inside the castle? Oh my goodness, I didn't embarrass myself in front of the princesses, did I?"

"Welcome back, Twi."

"Wait a minute, where'd Sonic go?"

"Sweetie Belle was explaining about Cutie Marks and when she was about to tell Rarity to show Sonic her flank, he was gone. That was definitely faster than Mach 4."

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo just leaned forward a bit with a creaking noise following them. Then they all turned with a mischievous look in their eyes to Tails, who suddenly found himself wishing he had grabbed his older brother's glove when he would've.

"Um, why are you all looking at me?"

"Hey Tails, you mind being a bit honest with us for a sec?"

"S-s-sure Applejack, w-w-what is it?"

"You two feel…uncomfortable when us gals get a little…frisky?"

"Um, k-k-kinda. S-S-Sonic and I are not good when women act a bit…indecent…"

"Well then, I reckon you'd want to see what your big bro missed."

As they began to turn, Tails switched on his propeller tails and with a continuous "I'M SORRY!" flew outside the castle back to the Golden Oak Library, found Sonic sleeping inside the tree and took the branch underneath him.

Meanwhile, the mares inside the castle hall were laughing. Except for Fluttershy, who was blushing fiercely after nearly having to do something…dirty, and the CMC. Scootaloo clearly didn't like the blue hedgehog. As a matter of fact, she took the CMC outside the castle and stood them in front of her.

"I don't like the hedgehog. He's a pale imitation of my big sister."

"I do. He's quite charming, just as Rarity said."

"I got to meet him in person. His reaction to my face was priceless."

"Jeez, you two as well? Look, I don't care what it takes. I want that hedgehog away from Rainbow Dash, away from Ponyville, and OUT OF EQUESTRIA! If you two won't help me, then I'll do it myself."

And with a huff, she began to trot away. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at each other worriedly.

"I don't want to do this to Sonic? He seems like such a good person."

"But Scoots is our friend. We could never abandon a friend."

"But isn't Sonic our friend, too?"

They looked at each other, then at Scootaloo, and groaning, they made a move that they believed would turn out to become the biggest mistake of their lives; they chased after Scootaloo.

"Scoots!"

"Wait!"

She turned around, the stern look ever-present on her face. "What?"

"We don't like doing this…but we'll help you."

"Sonic is our friend…but you're a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Last time I checked, so were we." Scootaloo smiled; she had figured her plan for exposing Sonic for the fraud that she thought he was would ultimately fail if she tried to attempt it on her own, but with the Cutie Mark Crusaders working together, the hedgehog didn't stand a chance.

_Just wait, you imposter. I'll expose you, and then you'll never be able to show your face around here again._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! We got a tsun tsun! That means a character who initially hates someone and reacts with violence initially. Sometimes, they won't even give them the time of day. The next part of the word will come later.<strong>

**So time for some things. First semester of college is nearing its end, but you'll still have to wait 6-7-8 days for new chapters.**

**I used the happy kind of pleasure. The pleasure you receive from compliments or doing something good. Not sexual pleasure, I'm not going to taint the young minds of our world. Then again, I already have considering what happened in the previous two chapters with Tails. **

**I'm going to make Sonic and Tails scared of seeing mare flanks; the mares will take much more of a liking if they're innocent in that sense. I'm going to make Sonic a bit more gentlemanly as well. The idea of him acting brash in front of Rarity did not sit well with me. Also, I'm keeping Sonic's weakness of swimming unless the situation calls for him to swim. Oh, and a marizer is a womanizer only…yeah. **

**To sum it up, I'm going to cheese the cheese out of Sonic so much, you probably won't like this Sonic. Ah well, you know what to do if you think it sucks.**

**See you in about a week!**


	5. Sonic the Ranch-Hog!

Spectrum

**Well, exams are this week but I really do love you Capital Punks so here's another chapter. Sorry it was late. I had to make a video game for class. But I'd bore you all with my personal life so…yeah.**

**I said I wouldn't make everyone lovey dovey with Sonic, but after rereading what I've done so far, I'm beginning to think about making that sort of ending unavoidable for the poor hedgehog. Don't worry, trouble will come to his little brother as well. But why would I spoil the story for you guys?**

**Okay, I'll give you this much…Sonic will stay with the Mane Six for a day…won't promise that he'll get some sort of power that'll help him later on. You might hate what I do to the personalities of the CMC in this chapter…And I might bump the rating to K+ for the subliminal gestures…and the fact that the mares will flask their flanks every once in a while.**

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Sonic the Ranch-Hog!<p>

Sonic woke up the following day to the sound of chirping birds. As a matter of fact, some of them were chirping really loudly and Sonic slowly brought up his head and saw many birds by his legs, chirping at him. Sonic smiled; there were many better ways to wake up, but having birds chirping in your ears was good too. He jumped down from branch to branch and started stretching himself. Today was the first day of race week and he was going to spend it with Applejack as Princess Celestia requested. Before he could take off, however, his little brother flew down from the same tree and landed in front of him.

"Morning bro. What's up?"

"Hey Sonic. Um, do you think you could use the Chaos Emerald to recreate my workshop?"

"Sure, no problem, just let me..." Sonic looked on his hip; the pouch was missing. Slightly miffed, he turned to his other hip. Panicking, he ran up to the tree branch he slept on and ran back down. Then he let out an anguished cry that caused many of the birds to trees to flee. Twilight and Spike, who lived in the library immediately ran outside.

"Sonic, what's wrong?!"

"The-The Chaos Emeralds-The Chaos Emeralds are missing!"

"What? No they're not!" Twilight then used her magic to bring out Sonic's pouch and applied it to his hip. "While you were sleeping, I took the liberty of trying to study the Chaos Emeralds. It didn't work, however, considering that their emotions flowed through me like running water. That, and…" She turned to Spike who was wearing a muzzle. "I had to stop Spike from eating them. I don't know where he got the muzzle from, though." Sonic sighed. "What?"

"Tails, would you do the honors?"

"Twilight, did the power of the Red Emerald flow into you as well?"

"I think so. Why?"

"The Red Emerald embodies rage. Your body will feel so infuriated and angry that it'll cause you to lash out at anything and anyone, including poor little Spike here. You must have put a muzzle on his while you were in a rage induced state."

"But I don't remember doing any of that."

"Of course you don't. That's a side effect of the Emerald's power. The Emerald will become energy and both the energy and the emotion will flow into you and stay for an hour, then your body will eject them, causing you to feel the total opposite of the reaction you were just feeling as well as memory loss of the past hour."

"So that's why I attacked at Sonic yesterday. By the way, I'm really sorry about that." Twilight said, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"No problem, Twi. Anyway, Tails, why don't we get your workshop running?" Sonic pulled out the green Emerald, focused its power and transmitted it to Tails' lab which was in a cube. Then Sonic put the cube a few yards away from the Golden Oak Library then a bright light shone, coupled with green electricity and then Tails' workshop appeared, just as Tails had left it.

"Awesome! Now I can get to work. Thanks Sonic!" He stated excitedly, giving his brother a high-five.

"No problem, bro. Anyway, I'm off. I'm with Applejack today. See ya!" Sonic immediately sped off in some direction, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Twilight then shouted "Wait, Sonic! How are you going to get to Applejack's place if you don't know where it is!?" Sonic must have heard her, because a few seconds later a dust cloud appeared in the distance and Sonic stood legs together, while shrugging his shoulders sheepishly at Twilight, causing her to sigh.

* * *

><p>Applejack was charging at a tree, stopping just short, turning around and bucking it, causing the apples to fall perfectly into the basket. Apple Bloom was watching her sister, still a bit perplexed about what Scootaloo told her to do.<p>

FLASHBACK

_"So Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, the blue bozo is staying with the big sisters for a week before his creaming. Princess Celestia wants him to get a better understanding of Equestria so that he can stand a better chance at defeating my big sister. I think it's pointless, because Rainbow Dash is gonna CREAM that bozo good!"_

_"So what are we supposed to do?"_

_"Well, I heard her say that he's staying with Applejack tomorrow so Apple Bloom. I want you to give me any dirt you can find on him. Any weakness, any likes/dislikes, anything is fine, as long as we can use it against him."_

_"But Scootaloo, he seems like a nice person. He hasn't done anything wrong and he had that super powered form that made everyone scared of him but he didn't attack anyone."_

_"She's right, Scoots. Besides, Rainbow Dash wouldn't like it if she had a handicap. She likes winning, but she also loves winning fair and square."_

_"And how do you know that, Sweetie Belle, hmm? How do you know she wouldn't be grateful for retaining her rightful title as 'fastest thing alive?' Or do you think that you know more about Rainbow Dash, than I, her own sister?!"_

_"Scootaloo…"_

_"Rainbow Dash will thank me for this, I know it. Now then, Apple Bloom…"_

"Apple Bloom?"

She suddenly looked up at her sister and brother, concern etched their faces.

"Oh sorry, Applejack. I was dozing off again, wasn't I?"

"Eeyup. You look like ya got something on your mind, Bloomie. Any chance ya might wanna share your thoughts?"

"Thanks, Big Mac. But I'm fine really. It's just…well…It's about Sonic."

"Sonic? What about Sonic?"

"Yeah, what about Sonic?" Came a voice as a huge wind just flew out of nowhere. Sonic had arrived. "Oh wait, that's me."

"Hey there, Sonic. Great to see you. What brings you to our humble abode?"

"Well, Princess Celestia requested that I stay with you and the family in Sweet Apple Acres today. It's a schedule to familiarize me with Ponyville from my race against Rainbow Dash."

"I see."

"Don't misunderstand, I'm not here to take advantage of your kindness. As a matter of fact, I've been pampered enough and now I'm ready to work! We should get ready for this weekend, in fact. This race will be great for business."

"That's for darn sure."

"Eeyup."

"H-hi, Mr. Sonic." Apple Bloom said, suddenly nervous around the hedgehog.

"Hey Bloomie. It's okay if I call her that, right?" He said, looking to Big Mac for permission. Big Mac smiled.

"Eeyup. You don't hafta worry 'bout us none. We're good folk."

"Believe me, I know. Especially considering the apples you grow. They're delicious, probably the best in Equestria." Applejack beamed with pride.

"They are the best in Equestria, hun. But since you're here, why don't you meet Granny? She's been dying to meet ya after hearin 'bout ya!"

"Is it okay if I keep my shoes on?"

"Twilight didn't have a problem with it in her home, so I don't have a problem with it in mine."

"Thanks Applejack." As he started inside, Apple Bloom grabbed his arm, trying to complete her mission.

"U-Um!"

But when she saw Sonic's gaze upon her, she turned into jelly, unable to form words. When Sonic's hand came to her, she flinched, only to feel her softly stroking her mane. When she saw the friendly smile on his face, she gained a bit more courage.

"Mr…Sonic…"

"Bloomie, look, I really don't mind formalities, but since we're friends, you can call me Sonic. I mean, since I'm calling you Bloomie, it's fine, right?"

She blushed and responded with a small nod, then squealed when Sonic held her in his arms as if she were a princess.

"W-w-what are you doing, Mr. Sonic?!"

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away there. Guess princess carries won't work on everyone." As he was going to put Apple Bloom down, Applejack came back outside.

"C'mon you two, you don't want to…" She took a long look at how the cobalt hedgehog who was holding Apple Bloom. She knew that he wasn't trying to do anything to him, but considering how he acted when Rarity was about to show him her flank, she decided: Why not have a little fun? So a sly look crept on her face. "Well now, Sonic. You wouldn't be trying to do anything naughty to my little sister now, would ya?"

"Um, no I was just…well, that is to say…"

"For corn's sake, hun. I didn't think you were that bold. Couldn't handle me so you go after my baby sis? That's just ain't right, is it Big Blue?" Sonic gulped; he was starting to get uncomfortable. The old 'inability to work with females' shtick was back.

"You know, your little brother had a similar reaction. Maybe this time, you'll…actually take a chance and glance." And just she began to turn around, Sonic, in one quick motion, put down Apple Bloom, and ran down to the river, screaming "NO!" with his arms over his head. When he got there, he dunked his head in for a good 10 seconds and fell back on his butt. Applejack's laughter was loud enough for Sonic to hear from the bottom of the bank. He simply crossed his arms and pouted.

"NOT FAIR, APPLEJACK! NOT FAIR AT ALL!"

"I CAN SEE WHY PINKIE PIE LIKES YOU! YOU REALLY ARE FUN!" She called back and walked inside. Apple Bloom, recovering from being held, still had a bright enough blush to match her mane.

_I can't do this. He's way too pure._

Sonic walked inside with Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac. Inside of the living room in her home, they found a lime coated mane with light gray hair resting on her rocking chair. Slowly swaying back and forth, she looked very content.

"Is this Granny Smith?" Sonic asked quietly. Applejack nodded and went to wake her up. She prodded her shoulder. "Granny Smith, wake up, we've got a visitor." She slowly opened her eyes with a small "what?" Then she looked at the blue creäture in front of her who wasn't a pony. "Well, bless my stars. You're the nice blue feller Applejack here told me about. Name's Granny Smith."

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am."

"Well, I reckon you're hungry after travelling such a distance. It's not a short walk from the Golden Oak to here, ya know. Please, sit down and I'll have some apple pie ready for ya in a jiffy."

"Well as much as I'd like to, ma'am, I…"

GURGLE

"Guess I could have a bite?"

"YEEHAW!" Came a crowd of voices and soon Sonic felt the ground shake beneath him. Then he saw a bunch of mares and stallions coming towards him and he let go of Apple Bloom and moved her out-of-the-way. Then he found himself being carried to a table outside. Sonic had to shake his head to calm it down after the sudden rush of ponies. Applejack stood next to him and in a loud, proud voice said

"Sonic, meet the Apple family." He looked around and saw ponies of different coats, manes, and cutie marks.

"Whoa, big family. Cool!"

"ROLL CALL!" The ponies immediately started rushing to make the meals identical to their cutie marks and the meals that every member of the family made and brought to the table just happened identical the same as their personal name. "Starting with… Apple Brioche, Apple Bumpkin, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Apple Cobbler, Apple Fritter, Apple Honey, Apple Pie, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Caramel Apple, Gala Appleby, Golden Delicious, Lavender Fritter, Peachy Sweet, Red Gala, and Red Delicious."

When Applejack had finished, Sonic was staring down the mountain of food and his stomach was practically barking at him. Sonic then jumped at least 20 feet in the air and dove right down into the mountain and in about 20 seconds, he got through everything. The Apple family couldn't believe that someone with that big an appetite existed.

"Listen up, Apple family. This here's Sonic, and he's our guest so let's all do our best to make him feel welcome, understand?" Then a loud BURP! came from the table and Sonic looked around sheepishly; Hedgehogs don't eat like pigs, at least not anthropomorphic hedgehogs.

"Hehehe, um…anyone for seconds? This time, you guys mind helping me finish?"

"WHOO!" They all cheered in agreement.

Sonic was then treated to a feast of Apple family made products including Granny Smith's apple pie. Afterwards he started stretching again and looked around.

"All right, full stomach! Now then, Applejack, is there anything at all I can do to help?" Applejack looked astounded. She didn't think the hedgehog was rarin' to go after eating all that food.

"Sonic, I appreciate the thought, but why don't you rest? You can't move around too much now. You just ate."

"Don't worry, Applejack! I've got a pretty strong digestive system that's nearly as fast as me! Whatever you need me to do, just let me know!"

"Well…how good are you at apple-bucking?"

"Apple-bucking? Doesn't that sound weird?"

"Nope, it's actually how we get the apples down from the trees 'ere on the farm. Just stand back and watch a pro at work." She smirked and ran forward towards one tree off and in a split second, turned around, and kicked the tree with her hind legs, causing the apples on the tree to fall. She turned back to the hedgehog, who was clearly impressed.

"Wow, Applejack! That was pretty cool! Mind if I give it a try?"

"Knock yourself out, hun." Sonic then backed up a bit, then he did small jump and curled up into a ball, spun with the speed of a buzz saw, then charged at a tree, hitting so hard that he bounced off and hit another tree, then another, and another until he broke the dash. All of a sudden, all the apples came dropping out trees like bombs! Sonic turned back to Applejack and smiled.

"So, need any more help?" Applejack put a hoof to her chin and smiled thoughtfully.

_Lookie what I've got here._ "All right then, Sonic. Why don't you try that stretch of trees over there? I'll be back in a few minutes after cleaning up the kitchen. The family worked hard to make the food, you know."

"No problem, A.J. I can call you A.J. right?".

"Sure, hun. Whatever you like. Now get to work, I'll be back to see how you do." She went inside and began washing the pans and skillet that they used to make lunch for their guest. She overheard some of the family ponies talking about the hedgehog.

"I gotta say, Fritter, That hedgehog has an appetite bigger than Manehattan! Even Ms. Twilight didn't eat that much when she first came, let alone ask for seconds."

"So that was the hedgehog that showed up into Ponyville. I gotta say, he doesn't look bad at all."

"Did you see the spikes on that critter? You could peel apples on those things. They're sharper than a kitchen knife."

"My foal was staring at him last night and after he left he couldn't stop talking about 'im. 'Sonic's so cool!' this, 'Sonic's so fast' that, It's almost as if he's trying to start his own fan club!"

The mares giggled to themselves. Applejack just shook her head with a pitying smile on her face. If Sonic's bad with mares, imagine a whole herd of them trying to get him. As fun as it would be to see him and his brother getting chased by mares, she certainly wouldn't wish it upon the two, not so soon after arriving in Equestria.

"Hey Applejack. Need any more help?"

"Sonic, where are the baskets?"

"Baskets?"

"The baskets of apples? The ones you place under the tree so they could fall in perfectly?"

"Oh, Apple Baskets...where do I find those?"

"I'll get a few, just sit tight."

Applejack then went inside the shed and picked up a few baskets and handed them to Sonic. "These are enough for a few trees. Now you hurry on now, those who don't work don't eat, ya know."

"Um, Applejack?"

"What's up?"

"You sure this'll be enough for 'a few trees?'"

"Why?" Sonic then took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said:

"I knocked down a forest's worth."

* * *

><p>Scootaloo was in her house with Sweetie Belle, pacing the floor about why Apple Bloom hasn't reported back with anything incriminating against that blue bozo. Apple Bloom was as stubborn as they come so why would she have any problem trying to expose the hedgehog.<p>

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…What's taking Apple Bloom so long?"

"Scootaloo, why don't you relax? His day with the Apple family only started. He's not going to do anything incriminating right off the bat. Calm down."

"I don't need to relax, Sweetie Belle! I need RESULTS! That hedgehog is a lying, deceiving bozo and just when they start trusting him, he'll turn on them and plunge Ponyville into chaos!"

"There's a difference between causing something to happen and something happens as a cause of you. If Ponyville falls into disaster, I don't think it'll be because of Sonic."

"I don't trust that hedgehog. He's got an ulterior motive, I just know it!"

"Either you're paranoid or you're delusional. Why do you hate Sonic so much anyway? Do you want to see him beaten in a race, or is there something more painful you had in mind?"

"I just want to expose him for the fraud he is and help Rainbow Dash win! I don't care what happens to him afterwards. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't bat as much as an eyelash if for whatever reason, he tries to do something heroic and ends up getting bloodied and beaten by a mega ripped panda and a mega ripped gorilla to the point where he's barely alive!"

"Would you wish for it to happen?"

"I wouldn't care if it did!"

"I see. Then you truly do wish for him to disappear."

"What?"

"Just be careful what you wish for, Scootaloo. But if you want him gone, then don't regret how it happens."

"What are you…?"

Suddenly a call came through. It was Apple Bloom. She sounded distraught.

"Apple Bloom! What's going on? Are you okay?"

"You two, you've got to come to Sweet Apple Acres right away. I don't know how much of this I can take! Hurry!"

"Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom!"

The line went dead, then Scootaloo slowly became furious. So furious that flames began to envelop her. She was right about that hedgehog, after all! Now he's going after Apple Bloom, one of her best friends?!

"C'mon, Sweetie Belle! It's time we put a stop to this hedgehog's havocking!" And with that, she quickly ran out of the house with Sweetie Belle close behind. She sped across Equestria as quickly as she could and she was in front of Sweet Apple Acres when she saw Apple Bloom, with an expression like that of one realizing their greatest fear.

"Apple Bloom, what's wrong? Did that hedgehog do something to you?"

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, it's just…just…oh, just come inside and see for yourself!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Golden Oak Library, inside Tails' workshop, the two tailed fox was examining the portal. He was distraught, to say the least, to find that not only had the power regulator been fried by the surge of Chaos Energy, but the portal itself had become unstable and was lying in a broken heap next to what was Tails' computer. In a nutshell, when Tails stepped inside his workshop, everything was a pure, complete and utter mess.<p>

"Maybe using all seven Emeralds wasn't a good idea. I mean, look at this mess. It'll take me weeks, if not months to get everything working again. From what I gather, there isn't any legitimate source of electricity on this planet. That means that it'll take all the Chaos Emeralds as well as an equally powerful source of energy to create a portal to send us back. I mean, I could try to make a communicator and ask Knuckles if he could use the powerful of the Master Emerald to activate Chaos Control, bring the Master Emerald here, and use the same power to bring us back. Wait, then the Master Emerald would need time to charge up, not to mention that there's a very high chance that the Master Emerald would break apart into pieces and scatter across the planet and Solaris knows how pissed Knuckles would've been. I could have Sonic try to use Chaos Control by combining two of the Emeralds…yeah that could probably work except that the powers would only be limited to time travel in this dimension, not dimensional travel. Shoot, what am I gonna do?" Tails said, absent-mindedly tapping a wrench against his head. In his thinking, he didn't notice a lavender coated Unicorn walk into the workshop.

"Hey Tails, what'cha been up to?"

"Oh hey, Twilight. I was just trying to figure out how to get everything working again. I mean, the power regulator was all but decimated with the surge of Chaos Energy and the portal itself wasn't strong enough to withstand that kind of power. Honestly, it's a miracle that the dimensional travel even worked. Unfortunately, my computer was also collateral damage so I'm going to have to fix everything from scratch and what sets me back even further is the fact that no electricity exists in this dimension. At this rate, it'll be weeks, months, maybe even years before I can create a portal that can transport us back to Mobius."

"You know, Tails. Science isn't always to key to everything."

"Well, it's definitely worked for me, Sonic, and our friends before now."

"Well Tails, I probably shouldn't have to ask you this, but…do you believe in Magic?"

"Magic? The topic of magic always fascinated me when I was a child, but over the years, science grew to do many of things I thought it would only take miracles or magic. That isn't to say I don't believe in magic, I'd definitely be skeptical if not for the Chaos Emeralds. I mean, you definitely showed me some magic when you healed my nausea. I do believe in magic, I'm just not a worshipper of it."

"Fair enough. Well Tails, I'm sure you've heard in a book somewhere that all it takes is a bit of magic to make all of your dreams come true." Twilight concentrated her magic into her horn, then shot a beam towards the broken pile of junk in front of her, encasing it all into a purple aura, then a bright light emitted for the pile and illuminated the room and after a few seconds, Tails' workshop was completely rebuilt, portal and all.

"Twilight, you're amazing! I thought I was going to have work for days and nights on this, but now everything's working perfectly!" He then wrapped his arms around her, twirling her in the air in his jubilant state. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Twilight's eyes were wide, and a slight blush crept on her face. "No…really…it was nothing, I…"

"Wait until Sonic hears about this, he'll be so happy, he might even kiss somepony! Thanks Twilight!" Tails quickly flew off to find his brother leaving a stunned Twilight inside.

Well, I didn't expect that. I mean, I've made several ponies happy with my magic, but Tails, well…that was a first…oh wait, ohhhh my Princess Celestia.

"Twilight?"

"Crushing on…Tails?"

"Hehehe….um…how do you get to Sweet Apple Acres?

* * *

><p>"Sonic, what have you done to our home?"<p>

The CMC walked inside and saw Sonic being crowded by the Apple family.

"I can't believe this. Look at what you've done!"

She saw looks of disappointment, anger, and some didn't even have any emotion. She could hear the disgust in their voices, or what she believed were disgust.

"Those were several acres' worth of apples, Sonic! How could you?"

Scootaloo smiled wickedly and gave Apple Bloom a wink. This was sure to expose that blue bozo for the fraud that he truly is!

"I…I just…"

"Just nothing. We thought Applejack was bringing a visitor, not a wrecking ball."

"I…I can't even say anything to you now."

"Eeyup. Shocking, Sonic."

Scootaloo's smile grew, this was getting better and better! Now just say the words…!

"We always thought you were someone nice."

"Everyone…listen…I…"

"No buts, Sonic." Applejack spoke up. "There's only one possible result for what you've done."

Scootlaoo was doing everything she could to refrain herself from jumping up and dancing in joy. Her plan to expose Sonic worked! Now that Applejack and her family doesn't trust him, he definitely won't fool the other ponies! That blue bozo's definitely going out of here as soon as Applejack says:

"Unless you leave Sweet Apple Acres and never come back," She began dangerously "You are hereby declared…OUR NEW APPLE FAMILY RANCH-HOG!" Everyone cheered and tossed him into the air, the family chanting "RANCH-HOG! RANCH-HOG! RANCH-HOG!"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I knew it, I knew it along you blue bozo, now you're gonna…wait, what? What?! WHAT?!"

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle. You mares have to take a look at this, look at what Sonic did to the acres!" Apple Bloom them grabbed them by their tails and put them on the hill overlooking the apple filled acres. The difference? The acres were void of apples.

"Sonic here curled up into a ball and went from tree to tree and knocked down every single apple in the tree! He even knocked down all the apples in that huge crop that Applejack was trying to do that one time! Not all that, he actually helped with some of the cleaning around the house. Isn't he incredible?" Apple Bloom said nuzzling said hedgehog's cheek as he sat on the ground, a little exhausted from that kind of work.

"I'm glad I could help, Bloomie. Jeez, Applejack, you weren't kidding when you said that crop would be a handful, or is it a hoof-ful?" Sonic said, causing some of the ponies to giggle.

"SONIC!"

Said hedgehog looked up to see is little brother flying down towards the acres, waving hello. The first thing he noticed was Tails' explicitly jubilant face. Something good happened.

"What's up, bro?"

"Twilight fixed the workshop! She fixed the portal, the power regulator, and my computer all at once! All we need to do is test the portal and we could go back home in no less than a week! Isn't that great?!" Sonic eyes widened; he hadn't expected anyone to fix the workshop that quickly, according to Tails, the workshop was the dictionary definition of a train wreck. Still, a smile and a thumbs up

"That's pretty cool, bro! But um, I'm not in a rush to leave Ponyville just yet. It seems like I've got a job here now!"

"A job?"

"Yeah, apparently the family likes my pinball method of knocking down apples. So they want me to work here for a while."

"Hmm, hmm. Will they pay you?"

"I'm gonna work for free."

"Why?"

"Because if I do, not only do they give me room and board, they also allow me to eat the merchandise!" GURGLE "Speaking of which, can we have pie now?"

GURGLE

"Make that two pies."

The family cheered and carried the two brothers inside. Scootaloo, however, was less than pleased. She took both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom by the tail and took them inside to Apple Bloom's room.

* * *

><p>"APPLE BLOOM! I thought you were in trouble! You made it sound like that blue bozo was attacking you!"<p>

"He wasn't attacking me, Scootaloo! He was just…going…really…really…fast."

"…what?"

"He was zooming through the acres, hitting tree after tree after tree, and all of them apples came flying down like they were bombs! It was like watching a world-class pinball player!"

"You've fallen for him, haven't you, Apple Bloom?"

"Maybe a small crush or something, but I don't classify it as falling for him. I just met him today, stuff like that takes time.

"I can't believe this. What exactly did he do to you, Apple Bloom?"

"Well, he…called me 'Bloomie' for starters…he ran his fingers through my mane…and to top it all off, he…he…he carried me like I was a princess!"

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!"

"Applejack teased him when she saw us and he immediately placed me back on the ground before dunking his head in the riverbank close by. I don't find anything wrong with him other than he doesn't like it when mares start teasing him and flirting with him."

Scootaloo face-hoofed and groaned. The only thing that she had to go on was that he came from another dimension. The hedgehog had gotten away this time, but she wouldn't give up. What she could use to prove that he was here not to make friends, have fun, or stay peacefully? What could she use to expose that blue bozo?

_So…Apple Bloom failed…that leaves Sweetie Belle on Thursday. No matter, I still have time to run that blue punk into the ground. Just you wait, rodent._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here you go, met the 6-7-8 day deadline. Next up, Fluttershy and Angel. I think it's a writer's thing but I'm beginning to think that my chapters have lacked in quality. I mean, I did my best with this one but I'm pretty sure it wasn't enough. But I know I can count on you guys to tell me if it sucks or not. So if it does suck, any suggestions?<strong>

**I'm going to end up forming a group of characters who just immediately dislike Sonic upon seeing him. Tails x Twilight seems like a popular shipping so I'll drop subtle hints of that.**

**Anyway, holiday season is here! So I'll try to give you Capital Punks two or three chapters on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. You'll only get one next week.**

**Speaking of weeks, see you in about one of them!**


	6. Operation: JEALOUS

Spectrum

**Exams are over…might get lazy because I have so much free time on my hands. Read Chapter 1 if you're not familiar with the situation.**

**Anyway, on the last chapter of Spectrum, Scootaloo assigned Apple Bloom exposure duty. She failed miserably. This week, we'll get an animal to animal perspective.**

**You guessed it. I'm making Angel a hedgehog-hater. Probably for only this chapter, however.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Operation: JEALOUS<p>

_Master. Wake up, master._

_Get up, Master! It's a really great day!_

_I really want you to wake up, master. I NEED you to wake up!_

_Why wake him up? He looks so pleased while he's asleep._

_Why isn't he waking up?_

_Hey, you lazy sack of fur, get up!_

_Get up, faker!_

Sonic's eyes flickered open and closed. "Sleep" lay under his eyes and clouded his vision, but something weird appeared in front of him. For a second, there were seven blurry blobs without color, and his eyes opened up to see Apple Bloom staring deep into his face. As soon as she realized he had awoke, the blush started off as a faint tint before filling her face the way paint fills a can.

"Apple…Bloom?"

"Mr.…Sonic?"

"Good…morning."

"How…are you?"

"I'm…okay. How are you?"

"I'm okay…I guess."

"…"

"…"

"I'm gonna get out of bed now."

"Sure."

Sonic was stretching outside as many of the family members came to see him off. After all the work he had done the previous day, the family didn't want to see him go. They had taken a liking to the hedgehog.

"Do you really have to go, Mr. Sonic?" One of the foals asked him. Then a few of the foals came up to him and asked him to stay.

"It's really fun with you here, Mr. Sonic."

"Yeah Mr. Sonic, you're the coolest!"

"Remember yesterday, how you ran into trees like a pinball in the bumpers? That was so cool!"

"Can you do it again, please?"

"PLEASE?" Sonic couldn't say he wasn't tempted to stay; the food was great, the workload was reasonable, and the ponies were definitely friendly.

"Sorry, you guys. I've gotta keep going. It's a sort of spiritual thing." The tree started to blow softly and many of the leaves fell off the trees and flew around Sonic. This didn't bother the hedgehog; his spirit flew with the wind.

"The wind is born as a free element, free to fly as long and fast as it pleases, being restrained by nothing. However, if the wind stays in one area for too long, it will eventually slow down and become nothing more than vapor. It goes against its nature to stay in one area for longer than it pleases.

The foals actually took a seat and listened to the hedgehog. They had originally thought he was a really cool hedgehog but listening to him now, they found out that he was more than just a cool hedgehog; there was a bit of wisdom to him as well. Just then, Tails swooped down to Sonic, interrupting the hedgehog's lesson.

"Hey, Sonic. Today you're with Fluttershy. You might want to get going."

"Oh right, thanks bro."

"Hey, aren't you Sonic's little brother?" One of the foals asked Tails.

"That's right. My name's Miles Prower, but it's easier to call me 'Tails.'"

"He can fly." Sonic added.

"HE CAN FLY!?" The foals nearly screamed. Then they practically tackled Tails and began bombarding him with questions.

"How high can you fly?"

"Do you use these tails?"

"You look like a mechanic. Can you fix things?"

While Tails entertained with the enthusiastic foals, Sonic turned and gave a two-fingered salute to the Apple family before running back to the Golden Oak for directions to Fluttershy's place.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was cleaning up her house when she received word that Sonic was staying at her house for the day. Afterwards, she began cleaning her house with a sense of urgency to make sure everything looked perfect for when the hedgehog arrived. Angel was sitting in his blanket basket, watching Fluttershy work curiously. He was curious about who was coming here because Fluttershy would always make the house look brand new when she had a guest. Fluttershy then ran up to Angel with a carrot in her hoof.<p>

"I'll need you to eat this for now, Angel. Sorry I couldn't get you something more wholesome but I'll definitely give you enough to eat later on. Sonic is coming here so act as normal as you possibly can, all right?" Angel gave Fluttershy a look. She sighed and pleaded with Angel.

"Look, I know you probably think that he's not good. But…just try to get to know him, okay? He'll only be here for a day and a night, and then tomorrow he'll leave. Besides, I honestly don't think there's anything to dislike about Sonic. He's kind, he's nice, and he's also pretty funny." She giggled; the name "Baldy McNoseHair" still ringing in her head. Angel crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. He wasn't buying it. He was probably playing on Fluttershy's emotions and taking advantage of her kindness. Then again, he'd be lying to himself if he believed he hadn't taken advantage of her nice nature as well. Just then, there was a knock. Angel jumped on Fluttershy's back as she trotted up to the door and opened it, revealing a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog holding a bouquet of white flowers in his right hand.

"Hi Fluttershy. Thanks for having me over. I bought this bouquet of white roses for you. Is it too much?" Angel, reading too much into the situation curled his paws and stared long and hard at the hedgehog, eyes alit with hate. His teeth were ground together. It was clear that Angel did not like the hedgehog. Fluttershy didn't respond; her brain was racing at the moment. The hedgehog she met less than three days ago was presenting flowers to her as a "Thank you" present!? She ended up stammering.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…t-t-thank you…um…but…"

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy, are you okay? Hey, what happened to your hoof?"

"Oh this?" She looked at her hoof and saw that she had a small cut from cleaning. It was less than a nick, but even if there was a drop, it was still blood. "Oh, don't be worried. It's just a small nick. I'll be fine."

"Still, I don't want you getting infected. It can happen, no matter how clean your home is." So he reached backwards into his quills and pulled out a clean rag and some antiseptic. Then, after getting down on a knee, he took Fluttershy's hoof in his hand and after applying the antiseptic, began dabbing at her nicked hoof. However, the most impressive thing about the spectacle was that Sonic was still holding the white roses. Several of the ponies actually stood at the scene and began talking among themselves.

"Isn't that the hedgehog from Sunday?"

"Yeah, that's Sonic."

"What's he doing with Miss Fluttershy, Mama?"

"Wait; look at the white roses in his hand!"

"They're so beautiful! Wait, you don't think…"

"But so soon after arriving in Equestria?"

"Guess I can't attack him for trying to take my mare."

"Same here, and I was so gonna lay into him and that little brother of his."

"So he's in love with Fluttershy. I guess I missed the boat."

"Same here."

_FLASH._

"Well I guess we're done here."

After Sonic had cleaned up Fluttershy's nick on her hoof, he wrapped it in gauze and stood back up. Fluttershy's head was swimming in it. Sonic had given her white roses, got down on a knee, and took her hoof in his hand? Any blind pony could deduce that he was proposing to Fluttershy because why would anypony do something like this if not to propose?

"I know we just met but would you please spend some time with me today? I'm still new to Ponyville and I'd love it if you'd show me around."

Fluttershy, still swimming in it, dreamily said "Yes, yes I will." Then out of nowhere, all the ponies began cheering and clapping their hooves. Sonic turned around to see a crowd of ponies cheering for him. Sonic, completely concentrated on Fluttershy, had no idea what was going on.

"Wow, Sonic. I didn't expect you to have that deep a relationship with Fluttershy. I mean, white roses, man?"

"What do you mean, Fluttershy and I have been friends for some time, and it would be rude of me not to give her these. Unless she didn't like them."

"No, no. They're wonderful. Thank you Sonic." She whispered and gave Sonic an appreciative peck on his cheek, which only caused the crowd to cheer even more. However, Angel had left Fluttershy's back, extremely enraged and disgusted at the hedgehog's antics. He had deduced that Sonic was definitely up to something because no one would ever do something that nice without an ulterior motive. So, for the sake of Fluttershy's protection, a Jealous Enraged Angel Left to Obstruct that Unfortunate Sonic.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Fluttershy were walking through Ponyville after letting Fluttershy put on a nice outfit. She had never gone out with anypony before, let alone a hedgehog from a different dimension. This was definitely a first. Sonic began noticing that Fluttershy was starting to get nervous, so in trying to ease the mood, he began conversation.<p>

"So, Fluttershy, do you have any pets?"

"I only have Angel, my rabbit. He's always there for me, he keeps me in line, and when he's not bossing me around and managing my tasks, he's munching on a carrot in his blanket basket. He didn't like the idea of you coming over. I told him that you'd only be with me for the day, but he doesn't take kindly to strangers unless they do something worthy of his trust. He usually pulls pranks on some of them if he feels like it. You'll get used to it if you bear with him for a while. He may come across as rude but try to manage for my sake, please?"

"Don't worry, Flutters. I won't aggravate Angel. I'm sure he and I will get along just fine." Sonic said confidently, but unfortunately for him, Angel was standing in a nearby store, rubbing his paws together with an evil smile on his face. He set a trip wire right in Sonic's direction with a fairly obvious log pendulum hanging over head. If anyone (namely Sonic) tripped on the wire, the log would fall forward and swing at high-speed towards the poor soul in its path with enough strength to send the person flying all the way to Manehattan. Then Fluttershy would be left all alone and then Angel would come in and ask her to go home, which she would agree to, after realizing that he was the only one who knew what was best for her.

Sonic walked closer to the wire, then suddenly a male foal, or colt in a stroller started crying while the mother tried to calm it down. Sonic looked around and saw the reason; the colt had let go of its balloon and currently ascending towards the sky. He winked at Fluttershy and leapt to the top of a building and used his Sonic Boost to grab the balloon. Once the infant received its balloon, it squealed happily and grabbed Sonic's nose with its free hoof, causing Sonic jerk his head in response, causing the foal to fall out of its stroller and on Sonic's face. Not feeling any new pain, the colt continued to squeal in delight and continued holding Sonic's nose, while the mother and Fluttershy giggled after catching up to the two.

However, Angel walked outside, miffed that his first plan had failed. He was contemplating on how to get the hedgehog next and then suddenly, he tripped on a wire. He was already miffed at the failed plot, and tripping only ticked him off more so he stomped on the wire, snapping it. Suddenly, a horrifying fact hit him. This was the same wire that he was going to use on Sonic. His ears dropped as he then looked behind him, only for a swinging log to come into his vision.

* * *

><p>Angel was nursing the bump on his head when he saw Sonic and Fluttershy sitting down talking. Fluttershy giggled after watching the young colt's appreciation for Sonic saving his balloon and Sonic rubbed his nose gingerly after having that much torque applied to it. Angel then concocted another scheme: food poisoning. He then went into the kitchen. One of the waiters came to the table Sonic and Fluttershy came and Sonic had a stunned look on his face.<p>

"Good morning, sir Sonic, madam Fluttershy, are you ready to order?"

"We aren't staying long; a cup of tea with some cream would be just fine."

"Very good, madam, and you, sir?" Sonic had just been told that no meat exists in Ponyville, which meant no hot dogs, which meant no chili dogs. So he officially began his diet.

"Do you have any potato salad or egg salad?"

"Either or?"

"Potato salad?"

"One cup of tea and one potato salad, coming right up." The waiter then retreated back into the kitchen, not noticing a rabbit quickly hopping on his back, making sure the two guests weren't paying attention. He quickly got off the waiter's back and hid himself among the pots and pans and waited for the tea and the salad to finish. After both orders were complete, the waiter put a bottle next to the salad. He formed another devious scheme. Maybe Sonic didn't like spicy foods. Maybe he's a jerk who, after taking a taste of the food, spits in right into Fluttershy's face, and leaves the restaurant in a foul mood, then e would come in and help Fluttershy clean up, reminding her that he was the only one good enough for her.

The hedgehog likes potato salad, so why not see if he can handle some heat?

Angel looked around the kitchen and found several bottles of hot sauce, but he needed the perfect one. There was sweet, sweetly mild, mild, zingy, kickin', extra hot, then his eyes settled on a bottle than read ***CAUTION! EXTREMELY HOT! INGESTION MAY CAUSE IRREVERSIBLE STOMACH PROBLEMS!* **When he saw that bottle, hearts replaced his eyes and he drooled, panting like a dog. He quickly pushed the bottle over to the tea and potato salad, and twisted the cap off before the waiter turned around. Unfortunately, it was the waiter's first day on the job and he didn't know any better so after first loading the tea and salad on the rolling cart, he completely ignored the label on the bottle next to the tea and potato salad and held it over Fluttershy's tea! Angel went into panic mode. He couldn't risk being caught by Fluttershy and the hedgehog but if Fluttershy drank that, then…! Angel quickly got up from the pots and pans and moved to knock the salad and tea off of the tray but the chefs in the kitchen saw him and immediately exclaimed:

"RAT!"

"A RAT?! IN _MY_ KITCHEN?!"

"KILL IT! KILL IT NOW, BEFORE IT GETS TO THE CUSTOMERS!"

Several pots and pans went flying as one by one; they tried to hit the intruding rabbit. But Angel was small, which helped his movement. It was relatively easy to dodge the flying pots and pans. He jumped high and ducked low and ran under the cabinets and hid in the pantry. The pantry had multiple cabinets so he quickly navigated his way towards the cabinet. At that point, one of the chefs stuck the end of a broom inside, trying to gore the rabbit. The good news, Angel was way past the broom's reach. Unfortunately, his dodging forced him to move away from the food. After finding a clear path, he immediately ran to the tray.

"HE'S TRYING TO CONTAMINATE THE ORDER!"

"STOP HIM!"

"GET THE FOOD TO SIR SONIC AND MADAM FLUTTERSHY RIGHT NOW!"

Angel bounced of one of the waiter's heads and grabbed the extra spice bottle and jumped off the table and ran as fast and as far away from the diner as he could. Afterwards, he threw the bottle down to the ground, displaying its contents as it broke. Afterwards, he sat back, and sighed in relief. Fluttershy wouldn't have to suffer because of his idea to get back the hedgehog for taking Fluttershy without his permission. He started walking home but then tripped on a rock and face-faulted.

Right into the toxic spice.

* * *

><p>Tails was working on his computer after finally being released from the grasps of the colts and fillies at Sweet Apple Acres. He promised himself that his revenge against Sonic would be 4 times as bad. First, taking him into a different dimension without listening to warning, then let the mares kiss him all over at the town square, then the Super Sonic incident where Tails' life was nearly put to an end, and then this morning. Sonic would suffer great pain for his misdeeds.<p>

Okay, he wouldn't suffer great pain, but he wouldn't help Sonic out of a sticky situation if he got himself into one for at least a full 4 minutes. Just then, Twilight stepped inside.

"Hey Tails."

"Hey, Twilight. By the way, thanks again for fixing up my lab."

"Oh, hehehe, no problem." She giggled nervously, the hug from yesterday still fresh in her mind.

"Hey, Twilight?"

"Warm hugs-Yes?"

"Um, do you have a book about the history of Equestria? I kind of like reading about new dimensions, plus I don't want Sonic to think about the structure of Equestria during the race." Twilight complied, using her magic to retrieve a book from the top shelf of the library called Equestria and Its Ponies. "This was the first book I received when I wanted to learn more about Ponyville. This helped learn a lot about Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, her evil alter-ego Nightmare Moon, and that malevolent draconequus, Discord."

"Discord…is he that 'chimeric dragon' Rainbow Dash was talking about the other day? I'd like to hear more about him."

"The story of his history with the royal sisters, as well as our battle with him; You'll find both and much more in that book. You'll find everything you need to know about Discord and Equestria in it."

"Maybe, but I think I'd understand it better if you explained it orally. I want to hear you explain it to me, Twilight."

That surprised Twilight. He had the book right in front of him that contained more knowledge of Discord and Equestria than she could ever know, yet he wanted to hear it from her? "But why me, w-w-wouldn't reading the book give you just as much information?"

"Maybe so, but I believe that you're one of Equestria's brightest unicorns. You love organization, you can keep a cool head, and you definitely know your way around a library. So yeah, I'd rather hear from an expert than a book. Don't worry, I'm a good listener." He opened up a pouch on his hip and pulled out a cube and an Emerald. Then, using Chaos Energy, the cube expanded and out came a desk, a chair, papers, pens, pencils, and erasers. He sat in the chair and quickly wrote: Miles Prower, Intro to Equestria, and Sparkle at the top of his page. Twilight giggled at how attentive Tails was being. She'd been complimented on her intellect, sensibility, and organization, but for someone to ask knowledge that profound, and from her of all ponies? That, and that he had taken a pocket desk out of his pouch and turned it into a regular classroom desk.

"You know, Tails. If I wasn't studying under the princess, I'd more than happy make you my student. In fact, I'd make you an intern." Tails blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't want to take that away from Spike. I'm pretty sure he loves working with you and helping you out when necessary. If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were siblings."

"That reminds me, Tails, I want to know, are you and Sonic…"

"Blood brothers? No, but we've done so much together that we consider ourselves brothers. It started with me getting bullied because I had two tails." He said, swishing his tails up and down. "The people around me considered it strange so they called me a…a…"

"F-r-e-a-k?"

"That, yes." Tails sighed, exhaling with relief. "There's your sensibility again, Ms. Sparkle. Anyway, one day, I was working on these pocket cubes. They weren't working so well earlier and when I finally got one to work; a few guys came out of nowhere. They took my pocket cube prototype and destroyed it, leaving me with no schematics to create a new one, until recently. I took my broken prototype and just walked by myself for a little while, then suddenly I see this blue blur zoom right past me!"

"Sonic." Twilight guessed.

"Yeah, at first I thought 'Wow, that's so cool! I wish I could be that fast, then I could get away from everyone who keeps bullying me.' So I followed him in secret at first, but he was really fast back then and he's only gotten faster ever since. I saw his plane, the Tornado and saw that there were several bugs in the system. It looked like it hadn't been flown for weeks. So I worked on it a bit but I must've been so engrossed that I lost track of time because not only was the sun going down, but Sonic had come back. I thought he'd be upset that a stranger was tinkering with his plane, but he seemed pretty cool about it. We introduced ourselves to each other, but Sonic was the one who gave me my real name.

"Miles?"

"Nope, Tails. After that, the rest is as we introduced it. Sonic and I aren't blood related, but we might as well be brothers."

"So basically Sonic's your BBBFF?"

"B…B…B…F-F?"

"It means Best Big Brother Friend Forever. Sonic definitely fits the bill by how well you describe him." Tails said and looked up thoughtfully.

"I've come so far since meeting Sonic that I don't think I can ever go back to the way I was before. Back then, I was just a coward who couldn't stand up for himself when faced with adversity, but after being with him for so long, I can definitely say Sonic changed me for the better. He thought me that even if you are fast, there are some problems that you have to face alone, and when you face them alone, run at them with everything you have! Sonic's my big brother in all but blood, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, reclining on a…shrink chair? He felt around him and sat up. He looked to his left and saw Twilight writing things down in a notepad, then she looked up.

"Oh, you're finished. Well, Mr. Prower. I seem to find nothing wrong with your mental state. You simply have admiration for the hedgehog, not affection for him. You must take care, however, for admiration could lead to affection, which could lead to obsession, which could lead to a series of unfortunate events that will culminate in death. So read your book on Equestria. Make sure your brother is safe and enjoy yourself." She said, pushing Tails out of the door to the library, and then closing it in front of him, leaving Tails dazed and confused.

"…O-kay."

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were good with children, Sonic? That colt was definitely reluctant to let your nose go."<p>

"Apparently despite not having hands, ponies can grip something with their hooves very tightly."

"Still, that was very sweet of you, grabbing that child's balloon before it flew away. You really are a kind soul, aren't you Sonic?"

Sonic snickered. "A lot of people think so, but some people simply think I'm a nuisance. I mean, there's Scootaloo who has some sort of grudge against me. I think there's more to her story than just a distaste for me."

Fluttershy sighed. "I'm not sure I'm the best pony to talk to about Scootaloo but, she and Rainbow Dash…they're not blood sisters. Rainbow Dash loves having Scootaloo around sometimes and Scootaloo wants Rainbow Dash around all the time."

"Hmm. So it's kinda like me and Tails."

"It constantly eats away at Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom that they don't have their cutie marks. That's why they formed a club called the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They want to earn their Cutie Marks as a group so they can recognize their true talents. Scootaloo takes not getting her Cutie Mark seriously, so it doesn't help them when they get bullied at school for not having their cutie marks."

"Wait, they have school in Equestria? Those three fillies get BULLIED?"

"Constantly, and it never ceases no matter how much the teachers try to get involved because outside of school, they're pretty much untouchable. Scootaloo receives the worst of it because…well…" She made a "to me" notion with her hoof and whispered, "She's a Pegasus, but…she has a handicap."

_SHE CAN'T FLY?!_

This definitely upset Sonic, if there was one thing he hated almost as much as oppression, tyranny, and everything Dr. Eggman brought to the table, it was bullying. Sonic clenched his fists, now a bit miffed. That was the same thing that happened to Tails; they bullied him for being different from normal. "So she wants to gain her cutie mark and she also has a flying handicap. That's why she looks up to Rainbow Dash as her big sister."

"Exactly. Scootaloo means well, but she gets a bit defensive if someone challenges Rainbow Dash. In the end, I'm sure she knows you're not a bad person with an ulterior motive."

"Thanks Flutters. I think I understand Scootaloo more now. I'll try to make amends with her later."

"But why? You haven't done anything to her yet, have you?"

"No, but she feels like I committed a crime by stating that I was the fastest thing alive when I met Dashie. Oh hey, our order's ready." Sonic said, looking at the potatoes, buttermilk, red onions, and salt, splashed with zing. Then Fluttershy received her tea and drank it slowly.

"So…you're not a herbivore?"

"Well, I'm more evolved than the average hedgehog. I have a mega high metabolism and therefore, even if I ate an entire plate of food, I still wouldn't be full. The Apple family yesterday, though, they came really close to stuffing me, but my appetite outlasted their cooking. Don't get me wrong, their food was delicious, but the amount of running I do helps me burn off the carbs. It's a win-win. Come to think of it, weren't the people in the back screaming earlier about a…rat…?"

"A rat? What do you mean? I-" Fluttershy's eyes widened as she began circling the events in her head. Then her eyes slowly narrowed as she suddenly turned towards the window. "Sonic, I think it's about time we went home."

* * *

><p>Angel was laying in his blanket basket, trying to sleep. So Operation Jealous had been a complete failure and he only ended up getting hurt and embarrassed. The fact that he had ingested some of the spice didn't help at all either; his stomach was sprinting. Just then, the door opened and Angel knew if she saw the state he was in now, she would think that he tried to ruin their date and Celestia knows that wouldn't end well. So he hopped to the door as best he could and put on his best "About time you got home" look. Unfortunately, the stare had broken its limit and erased any chances of him not getting caught.<p>

"You tried to sabotage Sonic's day with me, didn't you, Angel?" He tried to turn its face into a "What are you talking about"-face but his stomach churned and he grimaced in pain. Fluttershy sighed and went back to the door. "I'm really sorry, Sonic, but if you don't mind, could you please take care of Angel until I get back from the pharmacy with some medicine?"

"No problem. He'll be just fine."

"Oh, and another thing. I'd really like it if you could keep the house clean—no wait, why did I even say that? You're my guest and I-"

"Look Flutters, why don't I go to the pharmacy and you take care of Angel? Besides, I'm kinda getting a dangerous vibe from him."

"Oh, don't worry, Sonic. If he causes any trouble, I'll know." Then she turned back to Angel with a hairy eyeball, sending bullets of sweat down his small spine. "Won't. I. Angel?" He quickly nodded. She then eased up, a pleasant smile on her face. "Good." She trotted to the door, gave Sonic a peck on his cheek, and trotted to the pharmacy, leaving the rabbit and hedgehog alone. Sonic then turned to Angel, who had a rancorous look on his face, promising Sonic a horrible fate. Sonic dropped into a push-up place, and let himself down when he was eye-level with Angel. If Angel hadn't fallen face first into the spice, the hedgehog would scream in pain instead of patronizing him by getting on his eye level.

"You really do love Fluttershy, don't you?"

Angel's eyes widened; the hedgehog didn't think it was sabotage?

"You wanted to make sure that I did nothing stupid and embarrassing to give her a bad name. That's why you used the log and the spice; you were testing me to see if I was good enough for Fluttershy, isn't that right?"

_Is this guy real?_

"Look, Angel. Fluttershy's a very nice pony but I don't think I'm good enough for her. Obviously you agree, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to keep me away from her."

A guilty nod came from Angel.

"I won't do anything, intentional or otherwise that could hurt Fluttershy. She's a good friend, but you're practically her family. She loves you a lot more than she likes me, alright? I could never be what you are to Fluttershy; her audience, her organizer, her best friend, her family, you're all that. Don't forget that, Angel."

Angel was sitting up, the pain in his stomach starting to recede. All this time, he thought the hedgehog was playing with Fluttershy's emotions, but it seems that he's actually more ingenuous that initially suggested. Angel stood up and put his paw on Sonic's muzzle and gave him a nod.

_You're not a pony…but you're okay._ Then Angel jumped up on Sonic's head and began curling up. Something about the hedgehog's head was very cozy, maybe fur to fur contact? He wasn't sure, because he had already drifted off. Sonic took Angel off his head and held him in his hands, admiring him. He turned and saw Fluttershy at the door, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>And boom goes the dynamite. Love that clip. Next up, Pinkie Pie. Sorry if this was late and if you were expecting Sonic and Angel to wreck the place…<strong>

**I THINK WHAT I JUST DID WAS ANIMAL CRUELTY.**

**It seemed like a good idea when I wrote it, plus I love it when the main character in these scenarios gets misunderstood, however I could do without him getting owned. Which is why when Sonic does get well, let's say, squashed, he'll get squashed the right way, depending on your POV.**

**Okay, I wrote a horrible chapter. Tell me if this Sonic is cheesy, inflatable, or all around poor and I'll consider revising the story. Again, if you need to flame me, turn on the flamethrower. It's the only way I'll get better.**

**BTW for fun, imagine the knock on the door was the extra life power up jingle used from Sonic '06 on…or was it Sonic Unleashed?**

**Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. I'll try to keep my Christmas promise. No wait, I have to keep my Christmas promise. Everyone knows that you cannot break a Christmas promise.**

**Why?**

**I don't know. It's just not done.**

**See you in a week…hopefully.**


	7. Sugar Sonic

Spectrum

**Either I'm a really good writer, or you guys are giving me the benefit of the doubt, either way, the positive feedback really made me feel better about my structure skills. Still depressed that I made a promise to you Capital Punks and I couldn't keep it. Then again, there was no mitigating circumstances. I wanted to make sure it wasn't short, but I kept drawing blanks, sleeping, eating, zombie killing, and…I'll stop making excuses.**

**I'm sorry everyone.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Sugar Sonic<p>

_"Master! Get up! Get up!"_

_Sonic opened up his eyes and saw himself, literally. A gray reflection of him stood at his head, staring into his face. Sonic spin-dashed 3 yards away and got into a stance._

_"Who the heck are you?" Sonic then noticed that his voice had a bit of pre-echo, as if his voice was too slow to catch up with the words. "Is this my voice? Is this MY voice?" The gray hedgehog chuckled, then fell back on the floor, laughing, clutching his stomach as he did so. Sonic, not understanding the situation, tapped his foot in impatience._

_"What's so funny? Who are you, anyway? Where am I?" The gray hedgehog stopped laughing and got back to his feet, staring the blue hedgehog in the face._

_"Well, I embody one of the septa butlers. My name is Felix. It originates from the Spanish word 'Feliz', meaning 'Happy' or 'Merry.'"_

_"Okay, Felix. Mind explaining where I am?"_

_"We're inside you, and no, I'm not talking about the body…" He pointed up to his head. "I'm talking about the mind, the subconscious. We're in your's… and other than the other septa butlers, looks like the Princess of the Night was here too." Sonic looked around until his eyes fell on dark blue glittering horse tracks._

_"Yeah, she was here. When I first went Super Sonic, she came to this dimension and basically told me to save Tails."_

_"Good thing, too. Poor dude was about to be pony food!"_

_"WHAT!? You mean they DO eat meat?!"_

_Both of them kept a straight face for about 5 seconds, then fell on the floor, practically dying of laughter. Apparently Sonic wasn't the only one disappointed in not being able to eat meat, so was Felix._

_"You're a scream, Master! If the hero thing doesn't work out well, you can always try comedy!"_

_"Well, I have been practicing my 'Baldy McNoseHair' jokes. But enough of the comedy, why I am I here?"_

_"I would tell you, but your new friend's trying to wake you up. He's stomping on your head, slapping your face, and kicking your side, so you may wake up with a few aches. Anyway, you'll meet another of the septa butlers, but you might not like this one. His name's Tola. It's an anagram of the name 'Atol' which comes from-I don't know where, but you'll definitely hate his guts. It probably won't matter to him; he does embody hate, after all. Well, see you later!" Felix said merrily, waving to Sonic, as his vision began turning white, then black, and then-_

WHACK!

"Ow! Man, what in the- Ah, geez, that hurts." The hedgehog stopped talking and saw a rabbit crossing his arms with a wooden spoon in one of his hands. The look on his face told Sonic that he had been at this for quite some time and was quite annoyed that the hedgehog was still in bed. Sonic got the message and got out of bed, stretching out his limbs. "Angel, there has to be better ways of waking me up-" Just then, Angel held up a calendar and watch in front of Sonic with a pink circle on Wednesday. Sonic realized that he had 10 minutes to get to the Sugarplace Bakery, a.k.a Pinkie Pie's house for his day with her. Fluttershy trotted in the room, pushing a cart with a cup of tea and some carrot cake in a saucer with a fork inside.

"Good morning, Sonic. Good morning, Angel. Did you two sleep well?" Angel sat on Sonic's head, holding his ears for balance. Sonic greeted Fluttershy with a warm smile.

"Morning, Flutters. It was amazing. Thanks for letting me stay the night." He spoke, passing the carrot cake up to Angel. "By the way, Angel would make a very good secretary. He woke up, he told me what I'm supposed to do today, and he showed me how much time I had to get to Pinkie Pie's place. He's a really good friend to have, Flutters." Sonic said, sipping his tea. Fluttershy giggled.

"Oh, I know. There isn't anypony in Equestria that I would rather spend my life with. He's my best friend and I don't know if I would be who I am today without him. I love my little Angel." Fluttershy spoke sincerely, causing Angel to blush and turn around with his cake. Sonic chuckled. "See, what did I tell you? She loves you, big guy." Angel simply gave the hedgehog a light smack with the wooden spoon.

"Sonic, if you ever want to come back, don't hesitate to tell me. Just let me know in advance so I can get the house ready, alright?"

"Sure thing, Flutters." Sonic finished his tea and took Angel off his head before walking door. "Well, I'll see you two later!" Then Sonic boosted off to the Golden Oak for directions to Pinkie Pie's home. Fluttershy looked back at Angel with a knowing smirk. "I told you, Angel, he really is a good person."

Angel just huffed and crossed his arms. The hedgehog was definitely not despicable, in fact, he impressed Angel more than he disappointed him. The colt looked really sad about losing its balloon and the hedgehog retrieved it effortlessly. He hadn't taken advantage of Fluttershy's kindness at all. Moreover, he didn't mock Angel by patronizing him in his previous condition. Sonic the hedgehog is no pony, that's for sure, but he's definitely not bad, not bad at all. Angel then promised that next time Sonic comes over, he'll definitely treat him with much more respect.

"Newspaper!" A male pony voice called, followed by a thump at the door. Fluttershy trotted to the door and a brown coated pony with a dark brown mane with an envelope as his cutie mark came to the door, wearing a postal uniform.

"Good morning, Mr. Mailpony."

"Good morning, Ms. Fluttershy. You seem to be doing well."

"Yes, thank you. You seem to be quite well yourself. Delivering mail must tire you out from time to time." The mailpony chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am. But it's a job I'm good at, so why not make the most of it? Ms. Fluttershy, normally you're so reserved, but yesterday you were definitely different."

"Well, yesterday had its events, some pleasant, some, well, you know."

"I could imagine so after your day with Ponyville's newest member of society, Sonic the Hedgehog. Also, when's the wedding?"

"Actually, I—hold on," A suspicious look shadowed Fluttershy's eyes. "How do you know that I spent the day with Sonic? What's this about a wedding?"

"It's on the front pages. Well, I'll take my leave now. Also, give Sonic my congratulations on your engagement!" He said, quickly trotting away from the scene.

"Engagement?" Fluttershy stood still, then looked at the newspaper. When that happened, her eyes grew wide as dinner plates and she blushed all the way up to her mane. Angel looked at Fluttershy's shocked face and looked at the newspaper, then his eyes practically caught fire at the headline.

**HEARTS SENT A-FLUTTER: Different species, yet engaged only days after meeting.**

Then he looked even further down. As if the headline wasn't infuriating enough, there was a picture of Sonic holding white roses in his left hand, while holding Fluttershy's left hoof in his right hand. In the picture, he looked earnestly at Fluttershy, who looked shocked. There was a second picture underneath of Fluttershy kissing Sonic's muzzle, while he just scratched the back of his head with his free hand, grinning ear to ear, while blushing. So it was as he suspected, the hedgehog WAS taking advantage of Fluttershy! Not only that, but paparazzi got a picture of Fluttershy doing someone so…UNLIKE her!

Well, all newfound respect for the hedgehog by the rabbit had just gone out the door.

_THAT STINKIN' HEDGEHOG!_

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie had received word from Princess Celestia that Sonic the Hedgehog was on his way to her house, so she zipped from the kitchen to the house entrance, constantly checking on treats she made for the hedgehog to eat and checking on the door to see if he had arrived. Her mother Cloudy Quartz, her father Igneous Rock, an earth pony with a shaded gray mane, brown coat and yellow eyes, and her sisters, Limestone Pie, with respective straight gray hair, grayish-purple coat and hazel eyes and Marble Pie, with straight, dark grey hair, a light grey for her coat and purple eyes, all stood at the end of the stairs silently observing the youngest not-so-unusual antics. Pinkie Pie acted this way all the time whenever she was throwing a party for someone, except this time, she didn't give herself enough time to make the party extravagant. So some cleaning up, some décor, and some sweets would have to do.<p>

"Um, Pinkameana…darling…shouldn't we-"

"Can't talk, Mom! He'll be here any minute! The cupcakes aren't done, and the house is a complete mess! If he steps one foot inside and sees the house like this, he'll be so BUMMED!" Pinkie Pie said quickly, before resuming her current routine. Igneous wanted to know who Pinkie Pie was exhausting herself preparing for. She just said "he." Could it mean she found a stallion that she liked?

"What is this about, Sue? Pinkameana only acts this way whenever she's throwing a party for her friends."

"Oh, you didn't know, Clyde? Apparently, the bipedal creature who appeared out of nowhere the other day is coming to our home today. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, though he doesn't look like any hedgehog that I've ever seen, according to Pinkie Pie. He's blue, he can stand on his hinds almost as if it were second nature, he's borderline cocky, and he has quite the knack for speeding off whenever he pleases."

"Unbelievable! Someone that fast other than Rainbow Dash exists? Maybe I ought to meet him if he's got Pinkie Pie so busy." Just then, Pinkie Pie emerged from the kitchen in a pink flash, carrying several sweets for the hedgehog. The sweets included cookies, ice cream sandwiches, oatmeal cream pies, candy bars, and sweet rolls.

"I finished!" Then the extra life power up knock came at the door. "Just in time, too! Hold this and as soon as I say three, open the door!" She said, giving the assorted sweets to her mother, then backing up at least 3 feet…or hooves from the doorway.

"Hello! Anyone home? Pinkie Pie, it's me, Sonic! The lights are on, so someone must be home!"

"One…"

"C'mon Pinkie Pie, open up! If you're worried about what I think of your home, I promise I won't think anything bad about it!"

As tempting as making the hedgehog make a second Pinkie Promise sounded, she shrugged it off. "Two…"

"Ah well, guess no one's home. I wonder if Tails has gotten the portal working yet. That's right, I have to go get a communicator from him! It'll just be a hop, skip, and jump from here to the Golden Oak. I'm sure Pinkie will be home by then."

_Oh no you don't._ "Three!"

Cloudy Quartz opened the door and Pinkie Pie flew up and as soon as the hedgehog saw her face coming right towards him, his pupils dilated and he shrieked like a monkey. Then **(enter drumroll)** he and Pinkie cartwheeled together up one building, bounced off a vent to another building, then fell to another building, before cartwheeling back into Sugarcube Corner and rolling right into the kitchen! Pots and pans clanged on the floor, sending distress through everyone's ears. They tried to drown it out with their hooves but Pinkie Pie does a bit much with the baking materials. The other four ran inside to see Pinkie Pie's head and face completely covered in vanilla cupcake frosting batter, while Sonic's was covered in chocolate. They both blinked twice before looking at each other and blinking twice. Sonic used his tongue to taste some of the chocolate batter on his muzzle. Pinkie Pie couldn't see the smile due to all the chocolate batter that was covering the hedgehog's face, but she knew that he liked the taste from the way he closed his eyes in delight. Then she licked the left side of Sonic's face clean, causing his eyes to widen.

"Well, the chocolate icing's pretty good, can't help but taste the hint of blue raspberry. How's the vanilla?" Pinkie Pie licked some of the icing off her face and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Delicious as always."

Now, this next part may have come off to the family as strange, indecent, and maybe even creepy. But they knew Pinkie Pie, and her excitement was enough to be considered crazy. Sonic's not a herbivore, but he definitely liked sweet things. Normally, chili dogs were all he ever ate but ever since his World Adventure, he's become more open to different cultures, and of course, foods change through different cultures. Sonic definitely liked the food at Ponyville thus far, and he liked sweet things. He already had some of the chocolate, and now he wanted the vanilla. So he stuck out his tongue and licked the entire right side of Pinkie Pie's face clean.

"Strawberry vanilla. Neapolitan cupcakes?"

"There you go."

"Hi Pinkie Pie."

"Hi Sonic."

Sonic chuckled, then he turned to see the other four ponies standing in the doorway, borderline surprised at their daughter's and the hedgehog's playfulness. "Oh, you guys must be Pinkie Pie's family. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! I actually met Pinkie Pie the other day; she's really funny and a great baker by the taste of it."

"We know at least that much." The brown earth pony spoke, not amused by the hedgehog's antics. "At any rate, my name is Igneous Rock. I'm Pinkie Pie's father." The bespectacled pony spoke up next "My name is Cloudy Quartz, I'm Pinkamena's mother." Then the bored looking ponies spoke next. The grayish-purple one on the far right went first. "My name is Limestone Pie." Then the pony with a light grey coat spoke up. "And I'm Marble Pie."

"We're her sisters," They said together.

Sonic noticed the completely boring tone in their voices and tried as hard as he could not to feel awkward in this situation. Sonic then thought he heard crickets.

"By the way, Sonic," Pinkie said as he grabbed a bag of assorted sweets from her mother and gave it to Sonic. "I made these for you! They were really hard to make considering Princess Celestia only told me about you coming five minutes ago."

"Thanks Pinkie! I'm sure they'll taste great when I eat them!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm to spend the day with you. Any deliveries, any chores, anything you and your family need me to do, I'll get done."

"Anything?" Pinkie Pie said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Mm-hmm."

Pinkie Pie started squealing in joy. "Well, in that case..."

* * *

><p>Scootaloo was sitting in her room, reading the Ponyville Express headlines. On one hoof, she didn't find anything incriminating about the hedgehog in the paper, despite the fact that this would definitely prove to be controversial against him later. On the other hoof, this would definitely create some tension within the group if the Mane Six were to catch wind of this. Maybe she could use this to blackmail the hedgehog into losing the race or even better; leaving Ponyville altogether!<p>

"Scootaloo!" An excited voice came from the door. She looked outside and saw Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle standing outside, both carrying copies of the paper. She trotted to the door and opened it.

"What's up?"

"Well, we were gonna ask if you had already received a copy the paper but it seems we don't need to."

"I originally thought you had something to do with this, but I don't think photography's your thing. So what are you gonna do with this?"

"I honestly don't know, fillies. The story isn't nearly as incriminating as I had hoped for." Scootaloo sat back on her bed and put a hoof to her head. "The race is only a few days away and I'm drawing a total blank here."

"Maybe there's nothing to the hedgehog at all." Apple Bloom suggested.

"That's admitting defeat, Apple Bloom. You know that." Scootaloo said sharply. "They were talking about Emeralds the other day." Scootaloo reminisced.

"Chaotic Emeralds, right?"

"Eh, Chaos Emeralds."

"Whatever. At any rate, from what I heard, just one has enough power to rival the Princesses."

"And if you have all seven, you'll gain unlimited power beyond your wildest dreams." Scootaloo's eyes lit up with interest. "Maybe I could use them to fly!"

"I can't imagine they'll be easy to find." Sweetie Belle offered. Then she noticed Apple Bloom fidget a bit. "Do you know where one is, Apple Bloom?" Then Scootaloo looked at Apple intensely. "Well, Apple Bloom? Do you have something to say?"

"A pouch…on his hip…he carries it with him wherever. All seven Emeralds are in there." A sly smile slithered onto Scootaloo's face.

"Excellent, Apple Bloom. Now that I know where to find them, you're going to relieve him of it." Apple Bloom's mind screeched to a halt. "Me?"

"You'll sneak to Pinkie Pie's home, find his room, get the pouch, and quickly get out of the house! It's brilliant and then once I have those Emeralds, that blue bozo will regret ever stepping foot into Equestria!"

"Um, Scootaloo? I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean, you gave me the job last time and I failed."

"Yeah, you failed pretty miserably. Then you do it, Sweetie Belle."

"Fine, I have too much free time anyway."

Scootaloo rubbed her hooves together. "This is going better than expected. I'd like to see that hedgehog be so arrogant without his precious Emeralds."

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie gave Sonic a list. "All these deliveries have to be made by the end of the day, otherwise there's no tipping. I normally have to use an extra helping of sugar to get me going extra fast, but since you're faster than sound, that's no problem, right?"<p>

"You got it! However, there's a bit of an issue here."

"What's that?"

"Other than the suit," Sonic said, holding a Santa suit that was way too big for him to move in, and easily exposed his quills. "There is an 8 ton bag of sweets on my back. If I get spotted by the foals, colts, and the filles, they'll raid me until there's nothing left."

"I know, why do you think I'm carrying a 16 ton bag of sweets on my back? The best I can give you is 2-4 hours. About the suit, well, we'll just stuff it full of cotton!" She said, pulling out a huge bag of cotton, making Sonic reel back and laugh.

_**1 minute later**_

"But if I'm wearing this suit, won't they come to me more instead of you?"

"Don't worry, no one's going to believe that you're Santa Hooves. Santa Hooves moves on all fours; you're bipedal. Trust me, Sonic. This will definitely work."

"Let's just hope so." Sonic said and began moving into an alleyway as quickly as he could, but with the heavy bag of sweets on his back, his speed was reduced to a jog. Pinkie Pie then walked out into the middle of the square and yelled "FREE CANDY!" loud enough for several of the foals, colts, and fillies to come rushing up to her.

* * *

><p>"So that's basically the history of Discord, the Princesses, and Equestria." Twilight finished, using her magic to manipulate her chalk into drawing on the board. Tails sat at his pocket desk, writing down several key components of Equestria's history such as the Royal Sisters' battle against Discord, Princess Celestia's battle vs her sister's alter-ego, Nightmare Moon, The Mane Six vs Discord, and the Mane Six vs Nightmare Moon revived.<p>

"Wow, Twilight. All six of you mares are amazing! I have to admit, I sort of feel pity for Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna felt like nobody-excuse me, nopony appreciated the nighttime as much as they the daytime she felt unappreciated, disrespected, and rejected."

Twilight nodded in agreement. "Pride begets Jealousy, Jealousy begets Anger, and Anger begets Hatred. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ruled as two separate beings, both with dominion over the day and night respectively. But Princess Luna took pride in her power over the night, so when she saw that Princess Celestia's sun was more popular than her moon, she grew envious and wanted the citizens of their country to pay attention to her as well. That didn't happen, so she grew angry, angry because she believed that she could never be as popular and loved as her sister, angry because she believed that the people would always love Princess Celestia more than her, angry because she didn't feel respected. Then, her anger gave way to hatred. She hated everything; herself for being so weak as to let her emotions get the better of her, the people for shunning her and praising her sister for being so wonderful, her sister because she didn't need force to have her subjects worship her, in fact, she hated Equestria altogether. Then she let be controlled by her anger, her hatred, and her envy, and thus-"

"Nightmare Moon was born." Tails finished.

"Revived, but it's neither here nor there. Anyway, are there any questions, my student?" Twilight said, gleefully. Tails smiled as well; he enjoyed being taught, and Twilight enjoyed teaching so this was a win-win. "Actually, there is something that I've wanted to know for a while."

"What is it, my student?"

"Homeschooling isn't bad, but I've noticed that there aren't many schools around Ponyville. So where did you go to study?"

"Well, I usually did all my studying at my home in Canterlot. It's almost identical to the Golden Oak library; you wouldn't be able to tell the difference unless you paid attention to every single detail."

"Is it okay if I visit your home sometime?"

"Sure I don't mind."

"Wait, you're not embarrassed about an inter-species male coming into your home?"

"Should I?"

"It's just…back home, girls are always embarrassed about asking boys to their homes. It actually makes them look attractive, to tell you the truth."

"Wait a minute, boys? Girls?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you're a girl, I'm a boy."

"Wait, Tails, I'm no girl, I'm a mare. You must call females in your dimension girls. We call males in this dimension stallions. The younger ones are called colts for males, and fillies for females. Speaking of dimensional genders, I was always interested in the anatomy of you and Sonic. So I'm gonna take you back to my house, put you in front of a white screen, strip you down and-"

At that point, Tails flew out of the Golden Oak, screaming "I'M SORRY!" and ran into his workshop/ home and decided to call it a night. Twilight was giggling to herself; the fox was just as adorably innocent as his older brother. There was a little shadow, however, whose eyes narrowed after seeing Twilight giggle that happily.

* * *

><p>Sonic had arrived back at the Sugarplace Bakery, his suit tattered and worn. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on some of the fillies wanted more than just the sweets. It was nearly like having your best friend's little sister pining for you and Solaris knows how badly that would end. Still, he was able to come away with a few tips and made it back before the sun was lowered. He knocked on the door and as soon as it was opened, he was immediately tackled. He looked to see his attacker staring at him with a wide grin on her face.<p>

"Hey, Sonic!"

"Hi Pinkie Pie. I'm beat. The ponies were definitely glad to get their sweets but the suit didn't fool them a bit. I almost didn't make it back."

"Goodness, Mr. Sonic, what happened to you?"

"Good evening, Ms. Quartz, I just happened to-"

"Sweet Celestia. What happened to you, son?"

"Oh good evening, Mr. Rock, Today, I-"

"Geez Louise, Sonic, you look like a wreck!"

"Oh hey, Marble Pie, I just-"

"What happened to you, Sonic? You look beat up!"

"I…Hey, Limestone Pie."

"Did you fight someone?"

"Did you fall out of a tree?"

"Did you get lost on the way home?"

"Those look like kiss marks! Sonic was hanging with a mare!"

"A whole herd of them! Look how many there are!"

"That one used way too much glitter!"

"This one was way too gothic."

Sonic, trying to wrap his head around felt himself slipping, he needed to yell for them to shut up before his mind turned into mush and started oozing out of his brain. But just when he opened his mouth, it was quickly filled with a Neapolitan cupcake and snapped shut like a wolf's jaws. Sonic was still for about 6 seconds, then flopped onto the floor, then he quickly stood up then started running in a Super Peel Out before sudden blasting off at speeds exceeding mach 4. He started running through the city streets, quickly passing by several of the ponies, the wind blasting their clothes right into their faces. He even ran across a river without descending into the bank.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Sorry!"

He ran like this for about 3 minutes but was starting to feel himself slowly returning to his normal speed. Thankfully, going that fast had given quite a constructive layout of Ponyville, so he could figure where Pinkie Pie's home was relatively easily. He screeched to a halt right in front of the family. He looked at the family, then at Pinkie Pie and only said:

"Can I collapse in the guest room now?"

In the next three seconds, all five ponies dropped to the floor, laughing for all they were worth.

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle crept slowly up to the Sugarplace Bakery windows. She could use magic; however, not as well as her sister. She levitated herself to the windows searched for any sign of a sleeping hedgehog. The moon was out and the lights were gone, so finding the hedgehog would be no easier than finding a needle in a haystack. She looked at one window and searched for any sign of the hedgehog. So far, none. Then she looked below and saw what she thought were some blue quills, but after looking closer, she found them to be ends of a star. She shook her head and went to the next window, then it hit her. The Chaos Emeralds had power, so she could use her power to feel out the Emeralds' power! So she concentrated her magic and felt a very strong force coming from a window two feet away from her. She used her magic to open the window silently and slowly descended into the room, careful not to make any noise. She heard the hedgehog snoring softly and felt the power link between her magic and the Emeralds grow stronger. She carefully trotted towards the bed where Sonic was sleeping then felt around for a pouch on his hip. She wasn't able to find it on his left side, so she went to the right and then, jackpot. All seven of them tightly fit into the pouch.<p>

Suddenly, a creaking noise come from outside the door. Then the door swung open to reveal Pinkie Pie walking with a lit candle, humming to herself. She trotted over to Sonic's sleeping form. She placed a batch of cupcakes and milk on the table next to him then she looked at the sleeping hedgehog adoringly.

"Well, if I'm not the first to say it, Sonic, I should at least tell you…" She leaned closely to his ear.

"After the race, you'll get your party." Then she kissed his ear and walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. The hedgehog let out a satisfied hum and smiled. Sweetie Belle slowly crept out from behind Sonic's bed. Then she realized her mistake. The window was left open and Pinkie Pie didn't know. This would prove to be fatal in Sweetie Belle's retrival of the Emeralds because she hadn't sealed them properly before the wind came in and caused the flap on Sonic's pouch to fly open. The Purple and White Emeralds flew out and Sweetie Belle tried to use her magic to pick them up without making noise.

This, right here, is where she committed her greatest flaw. She had meant to pick up the Emeralds using her magic, instead the Purple and White Emeralds both dispersed into strands of energy and entered Sweetie Belle who rose into the air, shone brightly, and then the light vanished like an explosion. The light was too bright for Sonic to resist, even when asleep, and he slowly sat up in bed, having not slept enough for sleep to settle under his eyes.

"Geez, what's going on? I-oooohh, why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Sonic then looked out at the curtains and closed the window, instantly erasing the traces of cold air. Not that the room was quiet, Sonic assumed that no one else was with him. That was, until he heard a slight sobbing coming from a corner in the room.

"Sweetie Belle? Is it you?" Sonic then moved to the door and ran his hand along the walls until he found a light switch. He flicked on and the flickering light dimly lit the room, however, the light was enough to reveal Sweetie's cowering form. He walked towards her and stopped when she spoke.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so…sorry…"

"Sweetie Belle…what's going on?"

"Your pouch…the Emeralds…" Sonic then fiddled with his hips, yep, the pouch was gone, but there was something strange about how she was acting.

"Sweetie…did you take any of them?" Sweetie Belle nodded her head in shame.

"What were their colors?"

"I think…one was purple…another…was white." Sonic then rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

_The Emerald of Sadness and the Emerald of Desire. Combining the two creates Guilt. She must feel guilty about trying to take the Emeralds from me…Well, when she's acting like this, what kind of lowlife sleaze ball would make her feel worse?_

"Sonic…I…" Sonic got on a knee and wrapped his arms around Sweetie Belle.

"You don't have to worry, Sweetie Belle. You were going to take them, yes. But you didn't, they're still here. So I can't call you a thief, now can I?" Sweetie Belle wasn't sure if she felt this way because of the Emeralds or otherwise, but the way she felt at that moment, all she really wanted to do was hold this hedgehog as if he would disappear if she let go. So she did, and subsequently began bawling her eyes out. Thankfully, Pinkie Pie and her family were heavy sleepers. Sonic ran his fingers through her mane, smiling.

"Sonic…I…um…"

"It's no problem, Sweetie. Look, why don't you head on home to Rarity and we'll be even."

"Um…"

"Or would you rather stay with me?"

"I…um…please treat me well."

Sonic then scooped Sweetie Belle in his arms and carried her to his bed. Then he killed the switch and found his way back to bed. Once he was inside, Sweetie Belle immediately latched onto him again, rubbing her eyes in his stomach.

"Thank you…Mr. Sonic."

He put his arms over her underneath the covers. Today had its events but he certainly couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. So, a warm smile bloomed on his face.

"You're welcome…Ms. Belle."

_Must be the Emeralds._

* * *

><p><strong>This is part 1. Stay tuned for part 2.<strong>


	8. The Rest of The Cast

Spectrum

**So I decided to take a break from the storyline and put in how the others are taking Sonic and Tails' absence. It just wouldn't be fun if I didn't put the whole cast in at some point, besides I was going to have them enter Ponyville sooner or later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Rest of the Cast<p>

Nighttime had fallen on the planet of Mobius and up in the sky, beyond the clouds, there existed a giant floating island with the surroundings of an ancient civilization. The majority of the island was a forest with a temple with purple and gold stones guarding the palace for unworthy intruders. In the middle, towards behind the island, there were mountain ranges that were so large that one would feel insignificant by its sheer size. To the right, there was a current flowing from an altar. In the middle of the altar, there was a giant green emerald spinning slowly in the middle. Sitting in front of the mirror was a 23 year old red anthropomorphic echidna, meditating peacefully. The echidna's name was Knuckles, he was Sonic's rival. They met in a very unpleasant manner; Knuckles had been told by Dr. Eggman that there were two jewel thieves heading to his islands who were carrying stolen Chaos Emeralds, and sure enough, Sonic and Tails were just doing some exploring and Knuckles ambushed Sonic while he was in his super form and stole the Chaos Emeralds. Later on, Knuckles met Sonic and they fought again, and then Eggman took off with the Master Emerald. At that point, Knuckles realized that he had been duped and called a truce with the duo and went after Eggman, defeated Eggman, and returned the Master Emerald to Angel Island. Afterwards, they resolved their differences and became friendly rivals, despite Knuckles wanting to remain on the rival spectrum of their relationship. Due to his position as guardian of the Master Emerald, he received the ability to sense the spirits of others, so he had detected Sonic and Tails' departure. Initially, he thought about using the Master Emerald to go after them to see if they were okay, but Sonic and Tails could take care of themselves. He chuckled, positive that his friend's inability with girls got him into that situation.

_Are you not concerned for your friends' safety, Knuckles? A soft voice came from the Emerald._

_Sonic and Tails combined are fast enough, smart enough, and strong enough to take of themselves. They don't need my help._

_That may be true, but still, there are many evils lurking in the dimension they are in._

_Well, what does the dimension they are currently in look like?_

_Let me see…very colorful…it seems that the general population or at least the dominant consist of…equines._

_Equines…horses?_

_Indeed. I can sense the hedgehog and the fox in this dimension. The hedgehog is holding the seven servers._

_So Sonic took the Chaos Emeralds. Well, on one hand, Eggman won't be able to use them to take over Mobius but if he tried, using the Emeralds would definitely be handy. But they disappeared with Sonic. Which means, next to Shadow, I'm the strongest person in Mobius, bar none! But…that means I have to protect Mobius, the Master Emerald, and you…from tyranny._

_Do not doubt your strength, Knuckles. Just remember, you are our protector and at the very least, we can offer you the power you need to protect the inhabitants of this world. Always remember, you are never by yourself, we are always with you…in your heart._

_Thanks Tikal…I'll remember that._

* * *

><p>In a small cottage in Mobius, a little anthropomorphic rabbit was sitting down, drinking tea. Her name was Cream and she had recently turned 8. She had recently heard of Sonic the Hedgehog's absence as well and worried for his safety. She had met Sonic some time ago when her mother had been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and while she searched for her mother, Eggman kidnapped her and her Chao friend, Cheese. She had believed for some time that she would never get to see her mother again, until out of nowhere a hedgehog ran up to the evil doctor and freed her. From then on, she had grown to respect Sonic as an older brother, despite the honorific she kept giving him. Cheese flew down onto Cream's head, sighing sadly.<p>

"You miss him too, Cheese?"

"Chao chao." The chao said sadly.

"I wonder what happened that made him vanish like that. I do remember seeing Amy look very angry when she ran in the direction of Mr. Tails' house. Could Mr. Sonic have forgotten about another date?" Everyone knew that Sonic didn't like having girls treat him like an object. He'd help them out whenever he could, but he wouldn't go on dates he didn't consciously agree to. Still, Sonic missing from Mobius usually didn't end well. Unless he met some friendly aliens wherever he went, he wouldn't have a hard time getting into trouble. Though Sonic had a righteous, yet pleasant spirit, many bad people existed who didn't take kindly to that kind of spirit, like Dr. Eggman, that metal doppelganger who kidnapped Chocola, framed Sonic, and tried to take over the world. Yet, that non-yielding spirit has helped Sonic win a lot of his battles by himself.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Cream walked up to the door and opened it, and what she saw at the door brought her great joy. An anthropomorphic, fourteen-year-old, lavender cat and an anthropomorphic, fourteen-year-old, silver-colored hedgehog stood at the door and when the cat saw Cream, she smiled warmly.

"Ms. Blaze! Ms. Silver!" Cream cried happily, and jumped in the arms of the one called Blaze. Blaze returned the embrace, running her hand softly on top the young rabbit girl's head. However, she could do nothing about the Chao happily nuzzling his cheek with hers, causing her to chuckle.

"It is very good to see you again, my friends." Cream nodded in agreement, then jumped onto Silver, who immediately froze. He too, was a victim of the rub-nuzzle attack. He turned to Blaze with an unsure look, but Blaze just smiled and gestured her head. Silver slowly raised his hand and laid it on Cream's head, and rubbed it, causing her to giggle. Silver sighed in relief and rubbed her head at a more comfortable pace.

"It's good to see you too, Cream and Cheese. I only wish we could be here for pleasure."

"But sadly, we aren't. Trouble approaches us, the likes of which could wipe out Mobius for good! We need-hold on a minute. I can't sense his presence here, nor can I sense his brother's!"

"You're right, Blaze! They're both gone. Wait a minute…oh no." Silver then used his psychokinesis as a beacon, the cyan aura glowing around him, humming and then after a few seconds, Silver looked back at Blaze, shaking his head. "They're all gone."

"All of them? This is bad, very bad indeed. Wait, there is one more, he's sitting in front of it!"

"Then let's hurry, quickly! The future of all our dimensions lie in the balance."

"Um, you two? What are you talking about?"

"Cream, as you are probably aware, Sonic and Tails are not here, in this dimension, but what you probably didn't know is that all seven Chaos Emeralds went with them. He probably won't allow us, but we need to ask Knuckles to use the Master Emerald to take us where Sonic is! You'll need to leave your mother a note, stating-"

"Leave me a note? Why?" A voice came from inside the cottage. Then came a much older and beautiful version of Cream that could only be her mother, Vanilla. Vanilla loved her daughter very much, but she didn't have the fear of her daughter leaving and never return like most mothers do. She smiled at the two friends of her daughter. "Do you two planning on taking my little Creamie out on another adventure?" Silver decided to speak up first. However, when he saw Vanilla's face, words failed him. "No…ma'am…we just…well…um…uh…" He stammered, blushing while looking another but his face. Cream and Cheese were snickering to themselves, while Blaze had turned around, undoubtedly hiding a smile.

"Listen, Mr. Silver. If Cream and Cheese want to go on another adventure with her two friends, I can't say no to her anymore. She may only be 8, but she's definitely proven that she and Cheese are brave enough and strong enough to stand up for themselves. But it's up to them if they want to go." Cream smiled happily and nodded. "Well then, I'll pack you some food to eat in case you get lost."

* * *

><p>On top of a building in some of the cities of Mobius, an anthropomorphic bat wearing a skintight black tube-style body suit with a large fuchsia heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes ducked as another searchlight passed across her hiding place. The bat's name was Rouge. Not much can be said about her, except that she loves jewelry, and another who gets it for her. Expectantly, she will make an enemy out of anyone who takes them from her so when she found out that the Chaos Emeralds had vanished along with the hedgehog and that cute fox, well, needless to say, she was less than pleased.<p>

"Those Emeralds had every single color I liked. Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Cyan, Yellow, White, especially white! Now, how could those two just up and travel to another dimension and take my precious Chaos Emeralds with them?! Oh well, it's not like Fatty has any chance of taking over anymore." She ran to the edge of a building and took flight, her wings carrying her through the sky. She thought about the many explanations as to why Sonic would just take the Emeralds and his brother along with him. Then she giggled; the hedgehog was just as pure as his little brother. The little pink girl probably got pissed and ran to the fox boy's workshop with every intent of giving him a piece of her mind…and hammer. She sighed, as much as she didn't like being away from those sweet jewels, she couldn't blame the hedgehog for getting out of there when he did. Nobody likes dealing with an anthropomorphic hedgehog girl scorned. Just then, her communicator went off.

_Rogue. This is Shadow. Do you read me?_

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Personality! I must say, Shadow, I'm surprised you made the call. Normally, the lady's expected to do it, but I won't complain."

_I'm not in the mood for your teasing, Rouge. This is important._

"Oh, alright fine. You can be such a killjoy, Shadow. So what's going on?"

_As you are no doubt aware, Sonic and-_

"I know, Big Blue and Yellow Cutie escaped Pink Crazy through Chaos Control and took my precious jewels with them. So, Shadow, you interested in helping me get them back?"

_Helping you? No. Retrieving the Emeralds, Sonic, and his brother, yes. We're going to use the Master Emerald on the red echidna's island to get us there._

"Okay, but you know how stubborn Knuckles can be."

_That's where you come in…my femme fatale._

"Ooh, Shadow, you naughty little boy, you want me to seduce him?"

_It will be helpful, yes._

"Well, you know my aid doesn't come free, Shadow."

Of course…how does 12 whitestones sound?

At the sound of the word, "Whitestones", Rouge's eyes turned into said stones and she started humming happily before flying around in loops and spinning. She composed herself after a few minutes of flying, gliding, and freefalling.

_So are you in?_

"I'll tell you what I'm not...modest."

* * *

><p>An anthropomorphic twenty-year-old crocodile was sitting at his desk with his kicks up, banging his head while listening to his team's theme song. His name was Vector. In a corner of the room, an anthropomorphic sixteen-year-old chameleon named Espio stood quietly, meditating. Then there was an anthropomorphic six-year-old bee buzzing around lazily, sighing out loud in boredom. His name was Charmy. These three individuals made up 34ths of the Team Chaotix Detective Agency. The other was an anthropomorphic ladybug named Mighty, but Solaris knows where he is. Anyway, Team Chaotix was laying around with nothing to do. Ever since coming back from the whole Time Eater shebang, team Chaotix has been less than active. Vector was the head honcho of the group, Espio was the investigator, and Charmy served as the tracker. After a while, Charmy decided to voice his frustration at having nothing to do.

"I'm soooooooooooo booooooooooorrrrrrrred! Why don't we go on a vacation, you guys? We've haven't been getting any work and the last time we saw any action was when Sonic and Sonic fought Eggman and Eggman! All of this 'doing nothing' is making my stinger run dull."

"Just calm down, Charmy! We'll be called on soon enough. Rather, you should take the time to just relax. If you're always so high-strung, you'll never be able to take it easy."

"That's the problem, Vector! We're always relaxing and taking it easy! We're more than relaxed and rested enough, when are we going to get some work?"

"Calm yourself, Charmy. Between two pillars, A spider weaves its cobweb. Patience testified."

"What does that mean?"

"Good things come to those who wait."

"But I've waited and waited and waited some more! How long is it gonna be until-" Suddenly, Espio's communicator went off.

_Is this Espio, investigator for the Chaotix?_

"This is he. Go ahead."

_My name is Silver the Hedgehog. My friend, Blaze and I are here with Ms. Vanilla's daughter, Cream. Ms. Vanilla-_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on just a second!" Vector yelled as he practically flew out of his seat behind his desk and grabbed Espio by the arm, holding it up for him to speak into. "This is Vector, Espio's boss! What do you mean you're with Ms. Vanilla's daughter?! Are you holding her hostage, you creep?!"

_Relax, Vector. Ms. Vanilla and her daughter are not being held hostage, in fact, Ms. Vanilla herself requested me to contact you, and she stated that you and your team are the absolute best at protecting her daughter. She would like for you to meet her at her cottage. We'll be waiting._

"Hey, wait-!" But Silver had already cut his transmission. Vector dropped Espio's arm and turned towards the door.

"Well, boys, looks like we got us a job!"

"But I thought our policy was never to turn down work that pays!"

"New policy. Anything that Ms. Vanilla asks us to do, it gets done! Now, let's go boys!" Vector said, hurrying out the door. Charmy flew around gleefully, buzzing loudly before flying out through the door. Espio just sighed before running off after his cohorts.

* * *

><p>Shadow the Hedgehog skated through the forest with Angel Island as his destination. He knew that Knuckles guarded the Master Emerald from those who wished to abuse its power, and he respected that. However, since there were no Chaos Emeralds that could get them to the dimension where Sonic and his fox brother were staying, the Master Emerald would have to do. So Shadow decided to talk to Knuckles in the hope that he wouldn't have to resort to violence.<p>

As hotheaded as that echidna is, he definitely knows when we need the Emerald's power. We need to use Chaos Control with the Master Emerald to find Sonic and Tails, get those Chaos Emeralds, and come back. Afterwards, Sonic and Tails can do as they please. But then again, how are they supposed to come back to this world without the Emeralds' power?

Shadow skated all the way to the Mystic Ruins, jumped into the wind geyser and skated past the Ice Cap and to the outside and saw Knuckles meditating quietly in front of the Emerald. He skated up to Knuckles who opened his eyes as soon as he stopped skating.

"I assume you're here to use the power of the Emerald."

"I really don't feel like fighting tonight, Knuckles. I'm trying to save energy for when I get to Sonic."

"Why? You looking to beat him up?"

"I'd rather call it a friendly reminder that what you use at home, stays at home."

"I'm gonna guess that you're upset with him using the Chaos Emeralds to teleport away from Amy, who was absolutely livid about Sonic forgetting about something as petty as a date. Either way, Sonic can take care of himself and he'll be back with the Chaos Emeralds sometime soon."

"Sometime soon isn't enough. The Chaos Emeralds need to be back where they belong."

"You couldn't have been more right, Shadow. They do need to be back where they belong…with me." Rouge swooped down and landed in a laying position on the Master Emerald, running her finger along a crevice in the emerald, annoying the echidna. Shadow sighed and shook his head; the bat's intentions probably included angering Knuckles; something he didn't need.

"How nice to see you, Rouge. If you don't mind, I'd like you to remove yourself from the Master Emerald."

"Well, it's not my fault I can't help myself around precious jewelry, especially emeralds."

"Well, you and I both know that the Master Emerald is more than a precious emerald, Rouge. Its-"

"Yeah, yeah," She said, bringing herself to a sitting position. "The Master Emerald contains the power to amplify or neutralize the Chaos Emeralds depending on the heart of the user. Listen, Knucklehead, as much as I love jewelry, I'm not interested in keeping this. Rather-"

"So you're in on this field trip too, huh? Well, truth be told, I was actually tempted to use the Master Emerald until Tikal told me why he left and where he had gone."

"Right, right, and that was?"

"He forgot about a date and Amy's rage broke and Sonic could see her coming a mile away, seriously he saw the pink flash and a dust cloud. As to his current location, he's in some dimension with equines as the dominant species."

"Equines?"

"The place is also very colorful, they promote, friendship, love, peace, and kindness, everything used to make the perfect little girl. To sum it up, they're in a world that every little girl could only dream of. His spirit is not with us, so he's still alive. What else is there?"

"Well for starters, how about the fact that a great danger is hanging over the very dimension Sonic is lying in right now? A danger that could hundreds of thousands of deaths for the equines living in that dimension?" Silver descended until he was slightly behind Shadow. Blaze appeared right behind with her agility and speed. Team Chaotix came running in with Cream riding on Vector's shoulder.

"So, Knuckles? What's the damage, old pal?" Knuckles let out a small chuckle. Knuckles and the Chaotix went way back to before he even became guardian of the Master Emerald. Initially, like most meetings in this universe, the Chaotix and Knuckles were not thrilled about having to team up, but over time, they proved that they could work together just fine. Ever since then, however, Knuckles' time with the Chaotix grew scarcer and scarcer to the point where the next time they contacted him, him and the Chaotix mutually ended his affiliation with them.

"Well, looks like the whole gang's here. It's good to see you again, Vector, Espio, Charmy. I thought Mighty would've showed up this time around. Any idea where he is?"

"Drinking himself to death. Seriously, his liver's on the fritz, yet he's still going. Funny how that works, huh?"

"Okay, then we'll just-"A ringing went off just when Knuckles was about to explain. Shadow looked on his wrist and clicked the button.

"This is Shadow. Go ahead."

_Hey Shadow, it's me, Tails!_

"Tails?" They all spoke at the same time. They were relieved to hear the fox boy's voice, but still, wasn't there no electricity where Tails was?

"How were you able to use your communicator, Tails? From what Knuckles told us, there's no electricity where you are."

_It wasn't that hard…with a bit of magic. Anyway, how are you all doing?_

"We're all doing fine here, little foxy." Rouge said from her position on the Emerald. "But enough about that, be a sweetie and see if you can put Big Blue in front of us. We need to talk, it's kind of urgent."

_He's in the same dimension as I am, but he's not with me at the moment. He should be asleep right about now. He's been running errands ever since he and I arrived in this dimension._

"Indeed."

_Let's see, I placed a GPS tracking chip in his ear for safe measures while we slept in a tree that one night. Hold on…I got him. Switch off the communicator and I'll contact you as soon as he's awake._

"See that you do. Good work, Tails." Shadow commended, pressing the button again.

"Well, I've gotta say, this is going kinda well so far." Charmy said, flying into the front of the group.

"What do you mean, Charmy?"

"Well, all we have to do when get there is find Sonic and Tails, find the Chaos Emeralds, and then come back home! It'll be easy as hammering a nail!"

"I can back that up. When it comes to hammers, I'm a real knockout! " Everyone's head, save for Shadow and Espio, turned to the entrance of the altar. They saw an anthropomorphic hedgehog girl by the name of Amy Rose, wearing a red dress, red boots, and carrying her Piko Piko Hammer in a very dangerous manner. At a time like this, some people started sweating and this thought was going through everyone's mind:

Oh no.

Amy had been on an anger strike for the past three hours. Sonic missed yet another date, adding to the long list of debt dates he owed her so now that she heard Charmy talking about going to wherever Sonic was, she decided to get in on the plan. Of course, this wouldn't work out well with the rest of the cast so that's why they operated in secret. Amy must've found out that the Master Emerald is capable of using Chaos Control just as well as the each of the other 7 Chaos Emeralds are. "So…anyone wanna tell me what this little get-together here's about?" She turned to Cream and Cheese, who stepped backwards to avoid Amy's rage. "Well, Cream, why don't you tell me?"

"Um…well…"

"Hey, girl! Leave her alone, it's obvious that you're scaring her!"

"Zip it, leatherface, or I'll pound you into a purse!" She yelled, raising her hammer above her, while emitting a pink aura that screamed anger. Now if Vector said he wasn't afraid of Amy when she was angry, he'd be lying, but for the sake of the daughter of Vanilla, whom he was secretly crushing on, he had to put on a brave front.

"Now then, Cream, could you tell me what everyone's talking about right now?"

"Um…that is…um…"

"We're trying to ask Knuckles to ask the Master Emerald to lend us its power so we can find Sonic, his brother, the Chaos Emeralds, then we come back here and continue with our lives. However, the way you're acting right now, Pinkie, I doubt Big Blue would want to come back at all." As soon as that sentence was finished, Vector grabbed his team and Cream and quickly ran behind one of the surrounding pillars. Blaze and Silver got to a safe distance, while Knuckles and Shadow stood to one side.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. To Me?" Rouge smirked; Amy had a scary temper, yes, but one can easily use her temper against her.

"Look at you, Sweetie. You're acting all infuriated over a guy who barely has enough time to eat, let alone date. Take my advice, why don't you try someone who actually has settled down, who you can rely upon to stay in one place at all times?"

"Who, like Knuckles?"

"Well, Knuckles is quick to the punch. I should know. However, he's definitely up there in the strength department and," She spoke as she flew around to his location. "He's a bit of a darling when you press the right buttons. Don't get me wrong, Sonic's okay, but don't you think he's avoiding you simply because he doesn't feel that way about you?"

"Take that back! He's just shy!"

"Ha! That's a laugh, what is this, the 20th date he missed?"

"Actually, the 22nd date. That's in this week alone." Offered Knuckles helpfully.

"That's it! Get ready you bat convent woman, 'cause I'm going to clip your wings!" Amy screamed, charging at Rouge with her hammer. She swung downwards in a wide arc, trying to knock her out, but Rouge stopped it with her boot.

"Oh my goodness, please don't hurt little ol' me! I can only fly!" She said in mock fear, which only served to anger Amy more.

"No, I think I will hurt little ol' you!" She retracted her hammer and tried a horizontal swing, which forced Knuckles to duck in order to avoid getting hit. Rouge then planted a kiss on Knuckles' muzzle. "Don't worry, handsome, I'll finish this quickly." She whispered, causing Knuckles to blush scarlet. Good thing his spines were already red, because that would've been embarrassing.

Rouge then flew backwards, and Amy, too enraged to think chased after her, swinging her hammer in all directions. Rouge smirked as she dodged everyone; fighting Knuckles on Meteor Herd had helped her a lot with her dodging. Knuckles often fought enraged, which made his attacks clumsy, reckless, and all around useless. Amy possessed this same aggression and so far, she couldn't land so much as a single hit. Amy screamed as she swung her hammer down again, which Rouge deflected with her boot. Then Rouge smirked and knocked Amy's hammer out of her grasp! This action left Amy's arms above her head, and Rouge capitalized with a forward backflip kick, knocking Amy on her back. She quickly got back on her feet then looked around frantically.

"Up here, honey."

She looked up and saw Rouge using her wings to float. The moon was out so Amy couldn't make out anything except the silhouette.

"Come back down here and fight like a woman!" Cream, Blaze, and Rouge facepalmed, while the males practically groaned at what she just said.

"Yeah, Amy…double standard hasn't changed."

"Shut your trap, Knuckles! You know what I meant,"

"Honestly, this is becoming boring. I thought you were going to give me a good fight, but this is quickly becoming one-sided. At the most, you're barely enough worth a warm-up, let alone a workout." Amy seethed, the pink aura returning. Sonic missing dates infuriated her to no end, and now this bat is criticizing her for giving him more than enough chances. On one hand, Sonic does skip out on dates, even when he has time, but then again, when does he ever have time?! In a complete caution-to-the-wind act, Amy reared her hammer back and threw it at the bat, who simply moved to the side.

"You know what, this is just a waste-"

"RE-JECTED!" She screamed as she whipped out another hammer and threw it at her, unfortunately that one missed as well. Then she put out her pink aura to its maximum and threw hammers at her in a chain until her arms sagged from the repetitive motion. Rouge was standing in the moonlight, looked a bit miffed.

"Okay, I'm done. You're wasting my time, I don't have the Chaos Emeralds, and fox boy still hasn't responded. Time for you to take a nap, sweetie."

Then Rouge dove down from the moonlight in a drill drive, which Amy stepped back to avoid. She didn't see Rouge use her hands to dive, therefore she didn't see the soles of Rouge's boots coming to her face until it was too late. Rouge followed up with a spinning kick that hit Amy three times across her face. Then she buried her right boot into Amy's gut, causing her to cough up spit. Afterwards, a high kick sent Amy skyward before Rouge flew up and kicked her in the face again, sending her towards the pillar Vector was hiding behind, which would have shattered her spine if Vector hadn't come from behind the pillar to catch her. Rouge flew down next to Knuckles.

"I'm at fault for all this, aren't I?" She asked Knuckles, a look of concern on her face. Knuckles crossed his arms and looked towards Amy, who had fallen unconscious.

"You had an advantage from the start, but she was the one who started it. We can't leave her here, otherwise she'll be waiting, pissed as she was before you knocked her out. Silver, think you can take her to her home down the trail?"

"I'll hurry back as soon as I can." He replied, using his psychokinesis to take Amy from Vector and carried her off into the forest. In the next 5 minutes, he returned.

"Okay, Knuckles. What do you-" Shadow's communicator went off again. This time it was Sonic.

_Hey Shadow. It's been a while since we last met, good buddy._

"Yeah, you probably won't be saying that when we're done."

_Ohh okay. I get it. I should've made contact earlier on and told you about the Chaos Emeralds, but there was no time, okay? She was running at speeds exceeding mach 2!_

"You can run at speeds exceeding mach 5."

_Look, you know as well as I do that no one likes dealing with Amy when she's pissed, least of all me. If I hadn't gotten me and Tails out of there when I did, I probably wouldn't be talking to you guys because if I didn't die because of her broken rage, I'd probably be in a coma. Then she'd kill herself, believing that she practically killed me, and Solaris knows how that would end._

"Well, we're coming over there. You're either coming or staying so make up your mind quickly, because once we get the Chaos Emeralds, we're going straight back."

_Sigh…If you insist…I'll decide before you get here._

"Good. We'll be there shortly." Shadow cut the transmission and turned to Knuckles, who nodded. He turned towards the Master Emerald and put his hands out over it.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos." The Master Emerald glowed brightly and spun quickly.

"Master Emerald, take us to the dimension where Sonic and Tails are currently present!" The Master Emerald glowed brighter and spun faster until a green wave of electricity emerged from the Emerald and a brilliant flash appeared and then, the cast disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's there. Geez, I didn't think I'd be able to make it this far. I'd be lying if I said there wasn't more in mind.<strong>

**Unless you'd rather they appear in the next chapter, I won't bring in the cast until either after Sonic's race with Rainbow Dash or until Sonic does something heroic that causes Ponyville to fall in love with him.**

**Two chapters in one day. I let you guys down last week and wanted this to be a make-up gift. So…yeah.**

**You'll get a chapter next week.**

**See you in one.**

**Also, Happy Birthday Christian Ape99! In response to your very first review, Ps and Qs basically mean "Please" and "Thank You". The Qs part comes from the letter K and the word "you." Couple it together and you get Kyou, which sounds like the letter Q. Hope that helps.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, CAPITAL PUNKS!**


	9. The Hedgehog Wears Carousel

Spectrum

**Okay, so Discord has been requested, but I'm either going to bring him in later, or I won't bring him in at all. Again, no promises. As a matter of fact, I wasn't thinking about putting Discord in until Reyna requested his presence. I'll do the best I can; you Capital Punks will just have to wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic Tails belong to SEGA Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Hedgehog Wears Carousel<p>

_Sonic felt a sharp pain enter his side that felt like a kick. The pain forced his eyes open and he jumped to his feet, holding his side. When he got to his feet, he noticed the cracked ground beneath him. He looked around and saw nothing but complete annihilation, ghosts of people running past him, as if trying to avoid a disaster. He saw a ruined city that, in its prime, may have been a thriving city of civilization, governed by a ruler whom the people did not fear, but loved and respected. In the distance, skyscrapers fell, evoking the screams of thousands. The structures and statues of previous kings and queens had lost their heads and lay in a broken heap at a cracked fountain. He heard a loud explosion, and when he turned, massive heat waves rose from the destruction. He heard voices of people screaming, dying. He felt the pain, the anger, the sadness, the hate. The air reeked of blood. Just then, Sonic felt something tug on his leg. He turned around to see a child, holding a bear in one hand, while tugging on Sonic's leg in another._

_"Hey mister! You've got to get out of here! This place is-"_

_"THOMAS, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_Looking in the direction of the scream, Sonic saw a female, presumably in her 30s. She picked up the child named 'Thomas' and glared at Sonic, backing away slowly._

_"You shouldn't be anywhere near his kind. Not after one of THEM did what they did." Sonic was confused, and a bit insulted._

_"My kind? One of them? What are you-"_

_"Don't play dumb! We know that it was one of you hedgehogs that did this!"_

_"Hey look, there's another one!"_

_"Get him!"_

_Sonic looked around and saw several angry people coming towards him, surrounding him. Sonic noticed that this was going to get ugly by the stares of hatred in their face, the weapons in their hands, and the way they carried those weapons._

_"Listen everyone, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not an enemy!"_

_"Can it, Spiky! You're the bane of this entire town."_

_"If you hadn't come along, the princess would still be alive!"_

_"The princess? What?"_

_"Or even, if you had appeared, you could've saved her!"_

_"We can't count on our hands and feet altogether the amount of people that have died at your hands. You and that freak you call a brother!"_

_"Hey, Tails is not a freak!"_

_"He's a freak, and you're a freak! You two should be exiled from this land!"_

_"It's because of you that all this destruction happened! The princess is dead because of you, do you hear? SHE'S DEAD!"_

_Sonic was never quick to anger, despite being a hothead from time to time, but there were many things he hated; being mistaken for someone else, being framed for something he didn't do, and Tails being called a freak. Sonic never fought the people of a town before, considering they weren't as strong as him, and the fact that he loved meeting new people. However, his temper was growing to a boiling point. For a second, Sonic saw the fur on his arms grow dark._

_"We all thought you were a hero. We welcomed you with open arms, then you turn on us and destroy everything in sight!"_

_"I lost my wife because of you!"_

_"I lost my three children!"_

_"I lost the only man I ever loved!"_

_The collected sadness and anger forced Sonic to a knee. He grabbed his head; the hate-filled remarks attacking him from all directions like heat seeking missiles. His breath came out as gasps as he struggled not to snap at the crowd. They hated him already, what good would snapping at them do?_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_"Just leave us be!"_

_"Stop…"_

_"Stay away from us, you freak!"_

_"Leave us alone!"_

_"Stop it…Stop it…!"_

_"Scram already! Just looking at you is making us ill!"_

_"Get out of our sight, you blue RAT!"_

_Sonic, in his mind, stood on the precipice of falling into the void of sadness, anger, and hate. It wasn't his fault, and even if it was, what could he have done? He and Tails were not freaks, they were brothers. No one had the right to judge them. He turned at the one who called him a rat, and prepared to record his first human casualty…until…_

_"Over here, faker!" Came a venom-filled voice from the crowd. He looked and saw a grey hedgehog, standing in front of him. The very first thing Sonic noticed about the hedgehog in front of him was the stare of uncontrollable hatred. Then he saw the two slashes on his stomach. Sonic's eyes widened, then narrowed._

_"Scourge! What are you doing here? Never mind, you're going down all the same!" Sonic yelled, charging the grey hedgehog with a Windmill kick, sending him flying away from the crowd. The hedgehog Sonic called 'Scourge' hit the ground a few times before collecting himself. Sonic was on him in an instant, preparing another Windmill, but 'Scourge' caught his foot and threw him away. Sonic rushed up to him and threw a fist towards his face, but 'Scourge' caught it. 'Scourge' then threw a fist at Sonic's face, but Sonic caught that fist. They both stood in the middle of a courtyard, deadlocked._

_"Wait a minute, wait a minute, what did you just call me, 'Scourge?' As much as I hate the sound of that name, I'd say it suits me pretty dang well. But the name's not Scourge, kid. It's ATOL."_

_"Okay, ATOL, so I'm assuming you're responsible for everything that's happened here?"_

_"Oh no, that was another guy."_

_"What? Really?" Sonic said, dropping his guard for a slight second. Unfortunately, that slight second was all Atol needed to capitalize on his opponent._

_"Yeah," He sneered, throwing down Sonic's fists before hitting Sonic with an Up Draft, sending him skyward. "His name was Kidding, Sherlock, first name, NO!" Atol finished, hitting Sonic with a Spin Dash that sent him into a rock formation, spine first! Sonic dropped to all faults, before seeing a gray blur heading right for him. Sonic set himself into a stance, then Boosted to meet Atol head on. Another deadlock._

_"Why? Why kill all these people? Why kill the princess?!"_

_"First of all, get your facts straight before you get hurt, kid. I didn't kill that pathetic damsel. That obese Egghead did her and himself in. They all just blamed me for it because I was there to see it happen."_

_"If you were there, why didn't you do anything?"_

_"Hey, you try saving a princess with your arms and legs chained to the wall of a torture chamber, how do you think I got these scars? As for the people, it was purely self-defense. When I got away from the ship, I had barely recovered from the last beating the Eggheads' metal scrapbots gave me. When they saw me holding the princess' body in my arms, they charged me. So I yelled at them to go away, and when they didn't, I screamed as loud as I could and then…this."_

_"So…you mean…you were framed?"_

_"Oh no, I was there. As a matter of fact, I didn't try to save her. She died, the Egghead died, and I laughed all the while. But I couldn't care less about that. That was then, this is now, and now, I'm gonna have to clobber you."_

_"Not this time, Atol." Sonic stopped boosting, which made Atol stumble and Sonic roundhouse kicked him into the rock formation, face first. Scourge stood up, then turned to Sonic who stood ready. Atol charged him with a flurry of punches and kicks, some of which were parried, and some of which were avoided. He jumped backward then boosted himself until he was directly above Sonic, then descended with an Eagle, which Sonic countered with an Up Draft._

_The collision of kicks created a sonic boom, knocking the trees surrounding backwards. Sonic jumped up and delivered another Windmill to Atol, sending him back into the rock formation, then Sonic followed with a Homing Attack, sending Atol straight through the rocks! Atol recovered in time to Sonic coming straight for him. From the skies, all that was heard were sounds of contact as well as grunts of pain. Dust clouds rose as trees were destroyed, likely from a hedgehog being put through them. Sonic went through the last one after catching another Windmill. After the exchange, Atol and Sonic stood at opposite ends, breathing slowly. Both looked pretty spent and Sonic had gained a few nicks and was favoring his left arm, while Scourge was on a knee from the newly formed abrasions from contact with the rock formations and the trees he was sent through._

_"Tell me…kid…Do you hate me?"_

_"…No."_

_"Even after…all I did…to those people? Even after…I obliterated those peasants for trying to attack me, you don't hate me?"_

_"I know that you're lying. I know you better than you know yourself, Atol. You lied about being framed. You did see the princess die, but here's the thing…there's nothing you could've done." Atol's eyes widened._

_"Nothing…I could…have done?"_

_"That's right…you tried your best, but it wasn't enough and you hate yourself As a matter of fact, I bet she begged for your help, and you tried to help her, but your injuries kept you back."_

_"Hmph. So you say."_

_"You and her were probably romantically involved, huh? You promised to get her help, but she declined. She told you she loved you, you said the same and both of you meant it. I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to hate you."_

_Atol growled, partially aware of what Sonic was going to say next. He could tell by the cocky smirk on his face that he was going to let loose on that kid._

_"Hehehehe…at the very least…I can't help but feel sorry for you."_

_That did it. Atol screamed and charged towards Sonic, while Sonic stood patiently awaiting the attack._

_"Hahahahaha! Wow, looks like I really crossed the line this time, huh?"_

_"Say so long, kid!"_

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up with the sun in his face. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his left arm but when he tried to get up, he felt a light weight being pressed on his right side. He looked down and saw Sweetie Belle sleeping with a smile on her face. Sonic smiled and felt the covers around until he felt the two Chaos Emeralds. He reached over Sweetie Belle and put them in his pouch. Then he carefully took her forelimbs off him and laid them on the bed. Sonic walked over to the door and opened it and his little brother stood right in front of him.<p>

"Hey bro."

"'Sup, Tails?" He yawned into his head, but couldn't avoid catching a small scent of his morning breath. "Ugh. By the way, could you lend me a dental kit?" Tails ejected a pencil case from his pouch and gave it to Sonic. Sonic went into the bathroom and came out after 3 minutes.

"Ahh. That's better. So what's up?"

"Well, I was able to make contact with Shadow and he wanted me to find you so you could talk with him. That reminds me, here. I finished creating new communicators after the old ones got scrambled in the dimensional travel." He gave Sonic a communicator that looked like a wrist watch…because it doubled as a wrist watch. He heard an 8 bit version of Everett Bradley and saw the Black insignia. Yep, that was Shadow, all right.

"Hey Shadow. It's been a while since we last met, good buddy."

_Yeah, you probably won't be saying that when we're done._ Sonic chuckled, Shadow just promised Sonic that when he saw him, he would beat him senselessly. But it was all good, Sonic could definitely hold his own.

"Ohh okay. I get it. I should've made contact earlier on and told you about the Chaos Emeralds, but there was no time, okay? She was running at speeds exceeding mach 2!"

_You can run at speeds exceeding mach 5._

"Look, you know as well as I do that no one likes dealing with Amy when she's pissed, least of all me. If I hadn't gotten me and Tails out of there when I did, I probably wouldn't be talking to you guys because if I didn't die because of her broken rage, I'd probably be in a coma. Then she'd kill herself, believing that she practically killed me, and Solaris knows how that would end."

_Well, we're coming over there. You're either coming or staying so make up your mind quickly, because once we get the Chaos Emeralds, we're going straight back._ Sonic scratched his head in slight annoyance; he had a race to win this weekend and he didn't want to back out by going home, but then again if they brought Amy here, she probably wouldn't give him a chance.

"If you insist…I'll decide before you get here."

_Good. We'll be there shortly. Shadow cut the transmission, leaving Sonic and Tails alone in the hallway._

"So the Chaos Emeralds?"

"They're all in my pouch…again. Sweetie Belle tried to take them in the middle of the night, but accidentally caused the energies from the Purple and White Emeralds to enter them."

"The Element of Sadness…plus the Element of Desire…"

"Equals a strong sense of Guilt and Shame, so strong in fact, that it could make you cry. I guess Sweetie Belle learned that the hard way."

"Did I ever." Came a voice from the doorway. Sweetie Belle looked at Sonic, an apologetic smile on her face. "Mr. Sonic, you're going to my sister's house today, right?"

"Yep. I'm either supposed to try on some outfits for Rarity or I'm supposed to help her deliver a few clothes to a department in Canterlot, according to her majesty."

"Well, um, I would watch out for Opalescence. She's our cat and, well, she's the dictionary definition of spoiled. She may come off as intolerable and to this day, she's hissed at every pony, including my sister and me, except for Fluttershy. Then again, Fluttershy is every animal's mother, that's how well she takes care of other ponies' pets."

"Spoiled, intolerable, smart remarks at everyone except for the shy one. Tails, don't we know someone like that?"

"I don't know, do we?"

**Do they?**

"Well, I'm gonna get going now. Sweetie, why don't you come with me? I'm sure your sister and her folks are worried about you."

"I guess that would be okay." Sweetie agreed, then squealed when she found herself in Sonic's arms. "Mr. Sonic, what are you…?!"

"You're as light as a feather, so getting to your sis' place will be a cinch! Tails, give my regards to the Pie family. Later!" Sonic then slid down the barrister then went to the front door and looked to boost through the door…had Pinkie Pie not intercepted him right then and there.

"Aw, you're leaving? But you just got here. Can't I convince you to stay another night?"

"Pinkie, the sweets are delicious and I slept well, but I gotta get to Rarity's place now and help her out."

"Awww." She said sadly.

"Hey, stop that. You're acting as if I won't come back another time."

"You mean it?" Pinkie Pie jumped up with sparkles in her eyes. "You'll come back?!"

"Of course I will. Oh and uh, I know about the thing."

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing after the thing, the thing that you do best."

"Ohhhhh, that thing. Well, it's going to be a really big thing, that's for sure!"

"I hope so, because I wouldn't want a small thing."

"Nope, small things are boring. Well, I won't keep you any longer-hold on."

"What's up?" Then Pinkie Pie placed her front hooves on Sonic's shoulder and scrolled her tongue from his nose up to in between his ears, causing Sonic to blush.

"Dried chocolate." Pinkie Pie spoke happily, eyes closed and tongue sticking out.

"Hmm. Hmm…'kay Bye!" Sonic monkey-shrieked and then ran out the door, Sweetie Belle in his arms. Pinkie Pie then broke her giddy face and looked out the door with fondness in her eyes.

_Dried chocolate…with a hint of blue raspberry._

* * *

><p>Rarity received the message from Princess Celestia. Sonic and Sweetie Belle were on their way to her home and Rarity had put together some outfits in the past few days for the hedgehog to wear. She didn't think of Sonic as tactless or careless, but the way he carries himself around others could definitely improve. Especially considering the fact that she had to deliver some outfits into Canterlot today, she would need Sonic to be a good escort and the first step? Looking like a good escort and that includes dressing up like a good escort. She only made designs for ponies to wear, so creating clothes for a bipedal hedgehog posed a new challenge. A welcome challenge, but a new challenge nonetheless.<p>

She sat sewing up what looked like a white tuxedo jacket with a blue tie and blue buttons. She had finished the black tuxedo jacket and pants earlier on so the white tuxedo jacket would be the final piece. Two unicorns stood watching Rarity at work. The one on the right had a light gray coat, a dark greyish brown mane/moustache and cerulean eyes, with a cutie mark of three footballs on his flank. The one of the left had a pale fuchsia coat, a mane compiled of the color combination of grayish indigo and grayish persian blue and light cornflower blue eyes, with a cutie mark of three cookies on her flank. Well, two of the cookies were half-eaten anyway. The left unicorn was named Hondo Flanks and the right unicorn was named Cookie Crumbles. You guessed it; they were Rarity's parents and they weren't surprised to see their daughter work so actively. After all, she was a seamstress.

KNOCK KNOCK- KNOCK- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Mother? Father? Could you please get that, I'm putting the finishing touches on my design."

"Absolutely darling, but who could you be making designs for in such a hurry?"

"Oh, you didn't know? She's delivering outfits to Canterlot today."

"Isn't there something different about Rarity's designs today, Hondo? They don't look very…ponyish."

"She's making some new outfits for that hedgehog who arrived in Equestria a few days ago. I think his name was…Tonic?"

"No, that just sounds weird. It was probably something coltly like Bronic!"

"Definitely not. The hedgehog I saw in the paper was definitely no brute. He looked so earnest when they caught him proposing to Fluttershy and the white roses were just beautiful. He has to be a romantic. Maybe Longic?"

"No, that wouldn't be it either. I'd say Tronic."

"Monic?"

"Zonic?"

"Close, but no." With Sweetie Belle in his arms, Sonic stood at the door, half amused, but half miffed that some ponies didn't get names right. "The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

"Sweetie Belle, where in Equestria have you been? We've been worried about you ever since you didn't come home for dinner." This is where Sweetie Belle started blushing, an action that her father missed, but her mother…yeah, no. "Oh, so that's why you couldn't make it back. You were staying with Mr. Sonic. Well, I don't see a hair out of place or any dirty marks on your coat…" She looked at Sonic with a sly look. "You took real good care of Sweetie Belle, and let her sleep with you when it got late, didn't you?"

Sonic felt uncomfortable all of a sudden under Cookie Crumbles' look. It seemed that everypony had an interest in the Blue Blur.

"I guess you could say that."

"You didn't plan for it, huh? She must've snuck in personally to where you slept in the middle of the night!" Sonic's quills tingled; this mare was dangerous. "Well, it looks like you haven't done anything or at least, made it difficult for me to find…so, Sweetie, was he nice?"

Sonic nearly face-faulted, Sweetie Belle's face went full red as she yelled at her mother in annoyance, who just laughed at the whole spectacle. Hondo saved the two by stepping in between them.

"Hey, Cookie, stop torturing the two, geez."

"I can't help it, they're both so adorable!"

"Anyway, it's good to finally meet ya, kid! Name's Hondo Flanks. I'm Sweetie's old man. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how to play hoofball by any chance, would ya? From what I hear, you're pretty light on your feet and I could use the workout."

"I can tell! Three footballs for a cutie mark? Well, I may not look it, but I'm pretty sturdy myself, big guy."

"Hahahah! I like you already, kid, but it's hoofball, not football. You must be substituting the hoof for foot."

"You'll have to forgive my husband, sports are his life and he did a lot of them when he was a colt. Anyway, my name is Cookie Crumbles. I'm Sweetie's mother. Of course, that means we're Rarity's parents as well."

"Speaking of Rarity, is she here right now? She and I are scheduled to-"

"Oh, Sonic," Rarity called in sing-song voice. "If you're down there, would you mind coming upstairs? I think you'll love what I've laid out for you for our trip to Canterlot."

"Coming, milady. It was good to meet you all." Then Sonic sprinted upstairs.

"Milady?"

"You don't think he's…"

"No, it couldn't be…unless…"

* * *

><p>Scootaloo brought a hoof to her face and slowly brushed her face down with it. Apparently, Sweetie Belle didn't get the job done, either. At this point, she would have to resort to sabotaging the race in order for her big sister to win! But then Rainbow Dash would find out, then she would hate her. She paced her room, thinking and thinking about what to do to ruin that hedgehog.<p>

"It's pointless, Scoots. There isn't an exploitable weakness in the hedgehog's body. Maybe you should let this go. I'm no soothsayer, but if Sonic really is going to bring our friends trouble, wouldn't it have happened by now?"

"He hasn't even been here for a week, Apple Bloom. Villains plan their schemes very meticulously and quietly. First, the earn the public's trust by doing some kind things, then, to further boost their image, they do something heroic like save the town or help the princess, and just when you've fully accepted him…" She made a stabbing motion with her hoof. "SHINK! Right in the back. Then, nobody will know what to do because the one person they loved and trusted so deeply betrayed them and sent the town into ruin. The only thing they will be able to do at the time…is hate. They'll hate themselves for not seeing it coming, they'll hate each other because of dumb reasoning behind this, and they'll hate that person who did this…forever."

"It's pointless, Scoots. There isn't an exploitable weakness in that hedgehog's body. Maybe you should just let this go. I'm no soothsayer, but if Sonic really is going to bring our friends trouble, wouldn't he have done it by now?"

"He's a villain, Bloomie, and I'll prove it, or so help me Celestia, I will-" The phone started ringing. Scootaloo looked at the caller ID and picked up the phone.

"This is Scootaloo. May I know who-"

_Hey squirt, what'cha been up to?_

Immediately Scootaloo's eyes lit up and she began stammering. "B-B-Big sister! Hi! I-I-I-I wasn't doing anything important! Nope! Definitely not planning to do something completely crazy this weekend, like attack that blue bozo who thinks he's faster than you, Rainbow Dash, the best pony in Equestria! No way! As a matter of fact, I'm so sure you'll beat him, I won't even touch him until after the race."

_Um, actually. I need your help._

"Y-y-you need my help? But y-y-you're the best pony in Equestria! Why would you need help from me?"

_Because you're my baby sister. You may not have your Cutie Mark yet, but that doesn't make you less a Pegasus than me or any other Pegasus in Equestria. I know I can trust you on this, or can I?_

"No, you can trust me! Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it!"

_I had a feeling I could count on you, sis. Okay, so here's what I need you to do…_

Outside the gates of Canterlot, a purple wave of electricity appeared, followed by a bright white light and then a white unicorn followed by a blue hedgehog. Now normally you wouldn't see the hedgehog wearing clothes, let alone pants. He didn't like wearing pants because they kept his legs from moving as freely as he wanted. But he had to help Rarity out for today because today was her day with him so he tried on the clothes.

_"So Sonic, what do you think?" Rarity asked as Sonic held out the tuxedo jacket in front of him._

_"I don't know, Rarity. I don't want my quills to ruin your outfit and I'm not a big fan of pants. I understand that you would rather not be given the insinuation that I would appear without clothes for the sole purpose of making those around me uncomfortable, but the pants will restrict my movement."_

_"Oh, you don't have to worry about that darling. Since it's a bipedal outfit, you should fit right in and as for your mobility, well…" She focused her magic in her horn and carefully placed the clothes on Sonic, minding his quills. Since Sonic didn't feel like wearing pants, she made the pants a little loose so that Sonic could move his legs freely. Then the white jacket came on the black tux, giving Sonic a blue-white-black-red appearance._

_"Hold on, there's one more thing…" She used her magic to pin the bow tie on Sonic. "There! Now, look in the mirror and tell me that isn't smashing!" Sonic looked at the reflection and saw himself wearing a white tuxedo over a black tuxedo which hid a blue shirt. Three Emerald-shaped buttons were placed on his shirt and at the end of each arms were ring-shaped cufflinks with Angel Wings attached to them. The blue bowtie may have been unnecessary, but it wasn't choking the hedgehog so there was no problem._

_"Rarity, to be honest I never did opt to wearing clothes, but I've gotten say, this outfit's pretty cool! It's almost as if you knew what accessories to put on based on your knowledge of me. The Emerald buttons are awesome; I thought you would've gone with diamonds."_

_"Well, I don't make my designs for others based on what I like. I may come off as a bit…well…"_

_"Vain?" He offered helpfully._

_"Thank you. However, I would not be a good fashionista if I didn't pay attention to the requests of my customers. Speaking of which, I have an order to make at Canterlot today. I've just finished some new dresses for a designer in Canterlot, and I would love to have an escort ensure my safety."_

_"You would want me to be your escort? Not that I'm not up for it, but if Canterlot is a city with glamour, sophistication, and high-society, then wouldn't they no better than to commit any sort of violence against a mare, whether it be assault or robbery?"_

_"But some ponies in Canterlot are insanely rude, they act like they're better than everyone at everything simply because they look better. I'll need you to be there for me in case our delivery goes south."_

_"Hmm. Hmm. Well seeing as I'm already dressed up, all we really need to do is gather clothes and then head in Canterlot, make then delivery, and then, done! Don't worry about the journey, I'll just use Chaos Control to take us right to the entrance."_

_"You'll have to wait for a moment, Sonic, I'm not properly dressed."_

After Rarity got dressed, all it took were a few Chaos Control hijinks, and they were in front of the city of Canterlot. Sonic looked around, the city mainly consisted of ivory towers with golden spires, and many waterfalls and rivers running through it. This city probed and poked at his brain, as if trying to remember something, and someone. Why did this city look so familiar? He shook his head, as if to banish the thoughts.

"So this is the city of Canterlot I must say, Rarity. You've got great taste in cities. I can definitely see why you'd want to live here." Rarity let a pleased look spread across her face.

"Should my sense of popular culture ever be doubted, darling?"

"No lady Rarity, it most certainly should not. Well, it would be rude of me to keep you waiting any longer." Sonic, with a flourish, bowed in greeting to Rarity. "Shall we enter this lovely city, my fair Rarity?" Rarity then giggled gleefully; Sonic was definitely a character full of surprises. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was trying to court her.

"My, my, my, Sir Sonic. I must meet the teacher of your manners; you are absolutely charming. Come, I shall educate you in the customs of Canterlot etiquette." And off they went into the city of Canterlot…with Sonic carrying a case full of clothing at his side.

* * *

><p>Tails dusted off a few shelves in Twilight's home. After yesterday's lesson about Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Equestria as a whole, she requested him to come to her home so she could study his anatomy. Of course, she had intentions of getting Sonic's anatomy as well, considering the two brothers weren't of the same Order. She couldn't quite help herself around the fox, considering that he had a level head, just like her, organization and brains were some of his strong points, just like her, and, well…is it wrong of her to call the yellow fox a bit cute? Then she started wondering about the anatomy of Sonic and Tails' other friends back at their home dimension: The anthropomorphic echidna, the hedgehog girl, the two other hedgehogs, the cat, the rabbit, the croc, the bee, the chameleon, the bat, and the…Chao…?<p>

"By the way, Twilight?"

"The hoof's a—Yes?"

"Yesterday, I was told by one of my friends, Shadow the Hedgehog, that he and the whole cast were coming to Equestria. They should be here…shortly, he said."

"How short is shortly?"

"Well, considering that the Master Emerald contains much more power than the Chaos Emeralds, it would normally take about a day or three, but considering the distance and the fact that Knuckles probably asked the Master Emerald to take him and the cast where we are currently present, he put in a wrench in the equation. We're here, yes, but unless we're completely still for a set period of time, Knuckles and the cast will be stuck in a dimensional loop, popping from dimension to dimension to dimension."

"Wow. Dimension travel sounds worse than time travel."

"I don't know, Twilight. Sometimes I think they mix. Chaos Control is a very unstable power."

"Oh believe me, I know."

"By the way, I haven't seen Spike lately. Any idea of where he's been?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him ever since we got back from the Royal Castle."

"Do you think he's missing? Like he ran away, or maybe kidnapped?"

"Spike would never take off somewhere without notice unless…oh my."

"What is it?"

"You…Spike…Oh no…Spike! Spike was jealous of you, Tails!"

"What do you mean?"

"Spike hasn't said a word to me all week, because I was paying more attention to you than him!"

"But…if that's a bad thing…why didn't he just approach anyone about it? It didn't have to be you."

"We'll have to ask everyone if they've seen him. We'll start with Applejack. Come on!" She yelled, galloping out of the door to her room with Tails flying close behind. From the entrance, another small silhouette appeared and shook as if it was chuckling and then vanished.

* * *

><p>"And no matter what, you must do your absolute best not to engage in a fight with any of the ponies. As dishonorable as it may be, Sonic, it would dispel any thoughts of you being a ruffian." Sonic had kept his eyes forward, his back was straight, he stood with his feet close together, and he only spoke when he was spoken to. Rarity had much to teach and tell him about Canterlot Etiquette but since they were already in Canterlot so Sonic's etiquette lesson had turned into a practical lesson.<p>

"So some ponies don't have respect for anyone but themselves? Then again, everyone is dressed like a President, a CEO, or a Chair-stallion."

"It is extremely hard to earn respect from those who live in Canterlot. Only by impressing with your special talent-"

"Please don't show your flank in public, Miss Rarity. It is very indecent." Rarity then trotted in front and turned around and looked at the hedgehog slyly.

"Oh? You believe my actions to be…indecent, hmm? Well, Mr. Patron Saint, you must be ashamed considering that my baby sister-" Sonic bowed his head low.

"Please forgive your impertinent escort." Rarity giggled with triumph. "Then, come along, and be sure to make that mistake your very last, Sonic the Hedgehog." She said, walking on as Sonic sped up his walk to reach her. She couldn't stop smiling.

This hedgehog may have an astonishing other form, but he is still as innocent as an infant and totally easy to embarrass as well. Pinkie Pie and Applejack were right, he is fun. However, since Sonic had yet to see Canterlot, none of the ponies had any idea who he was, except for a few who heard from a few in Ponyville. To sum it up, at the point, all eyes were on the well-dressed hedgehog. That didn't stop them from talking, though.

"Who is that?"

"He's certainly doesn't look like any pony I've ever seen."

"Hmm, are those quills hanging out of the back of his head?"

"Well, whoever he is, he certainly has an intriguing sense of fashion."

"Indeed. However, he could stand to wear a different set of shoes."

"Oh, indubitably. They just ruin the look."

"Mama, mama! That's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Yelled one colt out of nowhere. Sonic and Rarity froze for a split second before Rarity looked at Sonic the Hedgehog with an apologetic smile, while said hedgehog just hung his head.

_Oh no._

Then several of the ponies began crowding the hedgehog, trying to ask him questions as to his identity, his purpose, and his association. Some tried to get personal, but Sonic couldn't say that he liked chili dogs in front of a city populated with herbivores. Sonic felt himself growing uncomfortable now that he had less space to move. The clothes fit fine, but Sonic didn't want to get them soiled. Still, he needed to find a way to get him and Rarity out of this mess. So he decided to share a few answers.

"Okay, okay, OKAY! Everypony, please, if you could ask me your questions at a later time. I have to deliver these items so please, let me go!" Sonic then found a hole in the crowd, gave the case to Rarity then scooped her up in his arms and quickly sped away into a different boutique. After looking outside to make sure none of the ponyrazzi were following them, he sighed and put Rarity down, who was clutching to the case for dear life. Everything was quiet until…

"Well now, Rarity! It's so good to see you again." Came an energetic voice from behind them and Rarity smiled even before she turned around to see who called her name. It was an Earth Pony with a pale, light grayish gold coat, a light brilliant cobalt blue mane with light brilliant azure stripes, and light brilliant amber eyes complete with pale, light grayish blue violet eyeshadow. She was known throughout Equestria as "The Pony of Pop" or as Rarity just called her:

"Sapphire Shores!" She ran up to the pony pop star and embraced her. Sapphire returned the embrace, then her eyes caught the hedgehog standing next to the break, tapping his foot while looking away and whistling. "Ooh, now, who do we have here? You certainly aren't a pony, honey, so speak up."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, at your service." He said, with a bow. Sapphire took note of the clothes he was wearing and smiled at Rarity. "Well now, Rarity, I thought you would found a nice colt to be your stallion, but a hedgehog, well, I will say that's more unpredictable than I could ever be. Actually, come to think of it, you don't look like any hedgehog I've ever seen in my life." Sonic nodded. "I'm not your average hedgehog, that's for sure. I'm kind of what someone might call—anthropomorphic. Actually, I'm not the only one, there are many more coming that are anthropomorphic, just like me and my brother."

"You have a brother. Ooh, what's his name?"

"It was 'Miles Prower', but it's much easier to call him 'Tails'. For some reason the mares can't get enough of him, so while I'm out working, he's helping the PIT with several miscellaneous tasks. He…doesn't do so well with females when so many are gathered around him."

"As unfortunate as it is for him, if you see him, you'll admit, he's quite adorable…and lovely, too. He may not be the same as his elder brother when it comes to manners, but if you saw him, it would take everything you had not to snatch him up and eat him for dinner, he's that cute!" Rarity gushed. Sonic felt a bead of sweat roll down his quills; he would need to watch his brother much closer from now on. Thankfully, tomorrow, he was with him and Twilight.

"So…what's in the case, hun?"

"Your newest design. Contact me later in the week if you don't like. At any rate, Sonic and I must hurry back to our home before he gets smothered in ponyrazzi again. Well then, Sir Sonic?" Sonic grinned and bowed.

"As you wish, my lady Rarity." Sonic scooped her up in his arms and quickly exited the boutique and looked one way, the ponyrazzi stood at the corner, waiting for Sonic to come out. The second Sonic saw them, both his quills and Rarity's mane stood on end, so Sonic quickly moved to the top of a building and started surveying his options. Using the Sonic Boost would alert the ponyrazzi but would give him some leeway over them. If he tried to go quietly, he'd have to move slowly and gently. Rarity hugged the front of Sonic's tux and he readied himself.

"Hold on tight, milady."

"Yes."

Sonic then ran without the boost to the edge of the building and thankfully, there was no ponyrazzi there to intercept them. Sonic kept moving from building to building until he reached the square. Then he set Rarity down.

"You know, Sonic, if you know how to cook food, I'd definitely love to have you as my butler."

"Waiting on someone as wonderful as you would be a dream come true, lady Rarity." They both giggled and look of into the distance. The sun was setting.

"It's getting pretty late. You want to head back now?"

"Sure, but I think I can walk just fine."

"Are you sure? I had no problems carrying you before."

"Actually, you could use your Chaos Control and get me home quickly."

"Well, alright then." Sonic pulled out the Green Chaos Emerald, then a bright green wave of electricity enveloped the two, which alerted the ponyrazzi. They stampeded as fast as they could but Sonic shot then a two fingered salute, while Rarity winked.

"Take care!" Sonic said, then the bright light vanished, taking Sonic and Rarity with them.

* * *

><p><strong>If you really need help, click this. I think I made some description errors. <strong>**Sonic in a tux made by Rarity (picture is not mine) **

**If the hyperlink doesn't work, just look it up on google, bing, yahoo, etc. and find a picture of Sonic looking into a mirror with a tuxedo.**

**Anyway, that's Rarity's portion. Now for the study day with Tails and Twilight. Should I insert something hilarious about which the dimension the gang ended up traveling to? I think it would be a good place to fill in some spots. Kind like they do in Family Guy, only more straightforward.**

**I don't know how I'm doing this. You Capital Punks give my story so much love, that I actually lose sleep over this. Today and tomorrow are for rest, then back to the grind. I think I'll refrain from adding anymore characters when the cast comes into play, aside from the antagonists.**

**See you in about a week!**


	10. Pathos

Spectrum

**Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Classes are about to begin again, but I'll probably keep the same schedule. I really don't have much to say here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic Tails belong to SEGA Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Pathos<p>

_Sonic's eyes opened. He found himself lying in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The dusk clouds covered the sky, making it difficult for Sonic to see, even without the rain in his eyes. He felt himself laying on the grass, soaked with rain. The air had a salty… scent to it. He heard the wind howling through the trees, the low, rolling thunder warning him of danger, and the rain falling in a torrential downpour. He also heard the sound of someone sobbing. The voice sounded young; maybe a child? He got up and walked towards the source of the noise._

_"Man… this place is so… sad. There's no happiness, there's no hate, and there isn't even any anger, just…pure sadness." He said to himself. As he walked closer to the sound of the noise, the rain gradually grew softer, the wind flew through the trees less violently, and the thunder boomed ever quieter. He found the child, a blond-haired boy, in a brown T-shirt, white gloves and socks with small gray fasteners, and red sneakers with white toes and gray soles._

_"Why? Why did they do it? It's not fair! Mom… Dad…" The kid sat, clutching a cracked photograph of him, an adult male, and an adult female, who Sonic presumed were his parents. The rain picked up again and the child's tears on the portraits blended in with the tears from the clouds._

_"It hurts… It hurts… so much…" Sonic walked ever closer to the child but the child heard his footprints and quickly turned around. He held the picture to his chest, and backed up a little bit. "Who are you? What do you want?" The kid asked._

_"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't want anything, except to know why you're all the way out here." The kid clutched the photograph tightly and fell to his knees in grief. "I'm not going to hurt you in any way, I just to know your name."_

_"Why? Why do you want to know?"_

_"Well, I can't leave you out here. Chances are you'll catch a cold."_

_"My parents…they said the same thing… before them… they…" Sonic walked up to the child and put a hand on his head, causing the child to look up at Sonic._

_"Were they attacked? Or worse?" The kid teared up again, sniffles and sobs wracked his speech._

_"Today… was my… my mom's… 40th birthday… then… two men… black sunglasses… suits… they told… my mom… "Come with us"… she wouldn't… my dad asked them to leave… they pulled a gun… then a loud bang… my dad fell… my mother tried to escape with me… then another bang… I ran for my life… I took this photo with me." Then without warning, he latched onto Sonic. "THEY DIED! THEY DIED FOR NO REASON! NO GOOD REASON AT ALL!" He wailed. The child bawled his eyes out. Sonic closed his eyes in silence, letting the child vent out his sadness and confusion. This kid watched both of his parents die, murdered by assassins. Sonic never knew what it was like to see his parents die; the evil doctor roboticized his father, but luckily his mother didn't get caught by Eggman's robots. Still, he grew up without a father and he spent a lot of time away from his mother._

_"So now you see. This is sadness."_

_Sonic's eyes opened and he saw a grey hedgehog with a melancholy look in his eyes. The hedgehog walked up to Sonic and put a hand on the child, who stopped wailing immediately. "Be cured of your sadness, child, and join the ones you love." A purple light emitted from the boy and kid felt himself disappearing. The child looked up at Sonic, with a sad smile._

_"My name's Satil."_

_"Satil."_

_"When I see Mom and Dad, I'll say hi to them for you, mister!"_

_"Heh. You do that, buddy. Give them the biggest hug you can, too, and tell them that you love them."_

_"Right!" The kid embraced Sonic once more, and Sonic ruffled the child's hair, feeling the kid's arms around him slowly vanish. Once the child disappeared, Sonic looked back at the grey hedgehog._

_"You must embody sadness, then."_

_"Indeed. I am Lora. My name comes from the Spanish verb 'llorar', which means 'to cry or to mourn.'"_

_"I can't imagine what it's like to bear all this."_

_"How could you? You've never been so sad to the point where you've cried. The reason why three hedgehogs you've seen so far are grey is because you haven't fully realized these emotions. You've been joyful, but you've never truly been happy, have you? You may hate the doctor, but you've never hated someone to wish for them to die by your own hand, and you've never been sad to the point where you've cried."_

_"I… guess I haven't. Everything's been going so well for me that I never kept track of my emotions."_

_"It is because of your friends, Sonic. Your friends give you no reason to be sad. Also, you're confident in your ability to defeat anything that stands against you and your friends. Confident to the border of arrogance, actually."_

_"Look, I know that in fights, my friends might get captured, and their safety might be used against me. But that's happened to me before, and I still won."_

_"Yes, but you said it best. What's going to happen the first time they expect you to be there and you're not?"_

_"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I've never, ever felt helpless, or powerless. I never felt like there's anything I can't do."_

_"Then until you face an event so tragic, so grievous, so mortifying that you actually cry out of sadness, and attack out of hatred, you'll never understand. You'll meet four more hedgehogs. After you meet with them, you will simply dream of nothing, until you feel each and every emotion. Right now, you have a heart of grey," Lora spoke, putting his hand on Sonic's chest. "None of the current emotions are residing within you… except for hope. Your heart is a greyish blue-ah, it looks like you're waking up. You'll probably meet Kibo tomorrow. He embodies hope. I'm gonna warn you right now, Sonic, it'll be like looking in a mirror. He has your color. Solaris forbid you should have any misfortune, but this will the last meeting we have until you are consumed with sadness and grief."_

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up in the guest room of the Carousel Boutique. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat on the edge, contemplating what Lora had told him. Sonic never hated anyone enough to kill, not even Dr. Eggman. Sure, just the evil doctor's presence made Sonic sick but he wanted him gone, not dead and gone. Sonic's always been happy-go-lucky, so that filled the happiness quota, didn't it? Sonic could never recall a time when he allowed himself to cry, not even after Shahra died, so he's never felt consumable hatred, despairing sadness, or jubilant happiness. Then again, why would he ever want to feel that sad or harbor that much hatred?<p>

He took out the Chaos Emeralds and held them in his hands. These seven stones had several elements of power, yet they seem so… harmless. Except for the fact that any jewel lover would see it as their own child. Come to think of it, the Chaos Emeralds reacted much differently when Twilight Sparkle and Sweetie Belle used them. Sonic never saw the Emeralds turn into strands of energy and enter the user other than when the user consumed the negative energy. Well, today he had to meet Twilight; maybe she could shed some light on the subject.

_Sonic, this is Tails. Do you read me?_

"I'm here, little bro. Shoot."

_Spike hasn't come back to the Golden Oak Library ever since last night. Have you seen him?_

"Not since Monday. What do you think happened?"

_Ever since I started spending time with Twilight- ohhhhh._

"Ohhhh."

_Aw, nuts. Sonic, we have to find him before he gets himself hurt. You know how bad people can get when jealousy consumes them._

"You're right. I'll see what I can do." Then the transmission cut. Sonic went into the bathroom and handled his dental and personal hygiene before stretching his muscles. Knuckles, Shadow, and the rest of the cast were due any day now and if everyone came, then he would have to keep a constant watch. If Amy ever saw so much as a glimpse of him ever again, he bet his life that she'd make mincemeat out of him. Just then, Hondo Flanks trotted out of his room and started charging Sonic. Sonic saw this coming and put out his arms, as if trying to stop Hondo Flanks in his tracks. Hondo increased his speed and flew right into Sonic, causing the hedgehog's sneakers to make skid marks on the floor from the friction.

"Hey there, Tronic! Beautiful mornin', ain't it?" Hondo laughed.

"Yep, it's pretty gorgeous outside today, Mr. Flanks."

"Hey, no need to be formal, son! Call me Hondo!" Hondo chortled, slapping Sonic on the back with his hoof. "So you're coming back tonight, right?"

"Can't say I can, Mr. Fla-I mean, Hondo. Today, I'm with Twilight Sparkle. Then I'm free tomorrow and then the following day…"

"The following day, you'll race Rainbow Dash for the title of Fastest Thing in Equestria, or at least that's what the flyer says." Sonic saw a flyer in Cookie Crumbles' hoofs and took it.

**_SONIC vs. RAINBOW DASH_**

**_THE BLUE NEWCOMER VS MS. 20% COOLER_**

**_THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE_**

**_FASTEST THING IN EQUESTRIA!_**

**_THIS SUNDAY, CLOUDSDALE COLLUSEUM 12:00 PM_**

**_TICKET: STALLIONS 10 bits MARES 7 bits ACCOMPANYING COLTS OR FILLIES 5 bits each_**

This information was written in gold, over a well-drawn picture of Sonic smirking at Rainbow Dash while stretching and Rainbow Dash rearing back with a confident grin on her face.

"So… they've already got flyers, huh? That's… pretty cool."

"Ain't it?! You and Rainbow Dash are gonna keep that stadium off the hoofs and at the edge of their seats! I'm getting jacked just from thinking about it!" Hondo said, stomping his hooves in vigor.

"It's going to be quite an event, Mr. Sonic, but you don't seem worried about it in the slightest."

"First, just call me Sonic, Ms. Crumbles. I'm not big on formalities. Second, if Rainbow Dash is the fastest thing in Equestria, then that's just all the greater challenge! I'm getting pretty pumped myself." Then Rarity had trotted up the stairs and a smile instantly came to her face.

"Oh, Sonic! Good thing you're up, I need you to try something on before you leave." Sonic looked at Rarity for about 2 seconds before something popped into his head.

"Rarity, you haven't seen Spike around lately, have you?"

"Spike? I can't say I have. As a matter, he was supposed to come in yesterday to take care of Opal. When I went to see her after you had gone to sleep, my outfits had been torn to shreds. Speaking of outfits, could you go into the fitting room and try these on?" She presented a black blue-streaked tuxedo jacket with black pants but in addition, he received a white dress shirt to wear underneath the tux.

"Sure, Rarity." Sonic went into the dressing room and quickly tried on the outfit. Black was a much better color than white when it came to style. Sonic had always wanted to know how he would look in a butler's outfit, but if he didn't have to wear pants, everything would be perfect. He walked out and Rarity trotted a circle around him, admiring how well the outfit fit him, how studly he looked. "To be honest, I don't think this can be improved from what it is. This is practically perfection." Sonic smiled.

_Since I'm wearing the outfit, might as well. _He thought, and, with a flourish, bowed himself to Rarity. "Sonic the Hedgehog, at your service, milady." Rarity responded with a gleeful giggle, as well as repetitively stamping her hoofs. "Bless my stars, Sonic! If you were a colt, I'd make you into my butler. You're more charming than the rattle on a serpent." She put her hoofs on his shoulders and kissed his cheek in gratitude, making the hedgehog blush.

_Flash._

"Why don't you keep this outfit and I'll make some improvements to the one you wore yesterday."

"Thanks, Rarity, I-" Sonic then heard a beeping on his wrist-com. It showed a picture of Twilight's cutie mark. "Well, looks like I better get going to the Golden Oak. Till next time, milady." Rarity just giggled in return. "Oh, just hurry along, darling. You're going to make me blush up a storm." Sonic then sped off in the direction of the Golden Oak Library again, while Rarity fanned herself with her hoof.

_My, my, my. You really are something, aren't you, Sonic the Hedgehog?_

Unfortunately for the two of them, Spike had followed Sonic because of Twilight's fascination with Tails. He felt like he needed to get some air and think things through. Spike didn't like it when his best friend paid more attention to someone other than him, but he knew that jumping to conclusions would only serve to create a giant mess. Twilight and Tails would probably end up looking for him, no doubt. A scolding for running off to start, followed by something less punitive. In the end, Twilight would probably forgive him because, well, he hasn't done anything wrong to her home. As a matter of fact, other than to get away from Twilight's suggested favoritism with Tails, Spike didn't know why he was stalking Sonic.

_He hadn't made any advances towards any of the ponies, even Rarity, so why do I have a feeling that going to see Rarity would leave me with a very unpleasant feeling in my stomach? Then again, I might have snacked on a bit of fool's gold… I'm sure it's nothing… In fact, I'll just turn right around and go back to the Golden Oak. Yep, not suspicious of the hedgehog at all. He's not a low-down, dirty, rotten, conniving little- Huh, why is my face on the window? Why are my hands on the window? What am I looking at? Oh, Sonic got kissed by Rarity and now he's heading to Golden Oak._

_…_

_…_

_Wait, WHAT?!_

* * *

><p>Tails turned a page in another book. He and Twilight have become really close considering they both were the brains of the respective teams. But Tails always seemed unsteady when around Twilight. Did he think he wasn't worthy of being her friend simply because she was practically royalty and he was only a traveler? Then again, she wasn't required to form any sort of relationship with Tails. Maybe she did enjoy his company.<p>

"Hey Tails."

"Is she- Oh? Hey, Twilight."

"So what are you reading today?"

"A different kind of equine race in Equestria that seems to bear a strong resemblance to insects."

"Changelings. They have moderate arctic blue pupil-less eyes and sea-greenish black carapace coats. The queen has a dark arctic bluish gray mane that looks like a web. They had the appearances of equines, but they also had many insect-like characteristics such as fangs, bent horns, insect-like wings, and holes in their legs. They can also take the forms of other ponies, close friends, hated enemies, even royalty! However, the one difference among many that distinguishes the changelings from ponies; they don't have cutie marks."

"So that means that-wait, the changelings can take any form at all?"

"Indeed. All they have to do is look at you and the memory of your body is permanently imprinted in their minds."

"So, they could even take Princess Celestia's form?"

"No, their skills at imitation isn't that great. The only one who could ever take the form of her majesty is their Queen, Chrysalis. She's a scheming, cruel, fierce, and manipulative individual whose primary concerns are gaining power and feeding her changeling subjects. She don't see love as an emotion or a pleasant feeling towards someone you care about. Instead, she sees love as a source of food and she as well as her subjects feed off of it until the well runs dry. How such a detestable race was even allowed to exist in the first place is even beyond my comprehension."

"Hey, I'm sure she isn't all that bad." A voice came from behind them. They turned and saw Sonic in his tuxedo, with a light cornflower bluish gray colored kiss mark on his cheek. Tails, still not used to the more adult things in life, assumed the worst.

"WAH! Sonic, you got married?! No, wait, worse, you went around town, didn't you?!"

"'Went around town- what are you- Tails, what are you talk- what are you talking about!?"

"You're in a fancy suit, you smell nice, and you have a kiss mark on your cheek! Explain now!"

"Rarity wanted me to try on a tuxedo. It looked nice, and I could tell she liked being treated royally, so I acted like a butler for her. She enjoyed it and kissed my cheek, which, I can assure you, was in appreciation."

"That's not the problem here, Sonic. You need to wash that off before Spike comes back or-"

"I'LL DESTROY YOU, YOU LOW-DOWN, DIRTY, ROTTEN, CONNIVING LITTLE MARE-STEALING RAT!" Roared the now teenage dragon as he jumped onto Sonic.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo at this point in time had sat with down with a map of the map of the racetrack. Rainbow Dash had called her yesterday and after hearing her big sister's advice, her mind locked onto one goal; making sure Rainbow Dash wins…no matter the cost.<p>

(PHONE CALL)

_"Y-y-you need my help? But y-y-you're the best pony in Equestria! Why would you need help from me?"_

_Because you're my baby sister. You may not have your Cutie Mark yet, but that doesn't make you less a pegasus than me or any other pegasus in Equestria. I know I can trust you on this, or can I?"_

_"No, you can trust me! Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it!"_

_I had a feeling I could count on you, sis. Okay, so here's what I need you to do. I honestly believe that your gut feeling about the hedgehog is correct. I think he is up to something. But we're going to need to prove it. Do you think you and your two friends could help figure out what makes him tick? We can use that to exploit his weakness, and expose him for the fraud he is._

_Scootaloo turned to her two friends with a smug look of victory on her face. The two ponies looked at each other confused. "See, what did I tell you? I know when someone's up to something sneaky."_

_Scoots, you still there?_

_"Yes, big sis! Um… hey… he's uncomfortable when mares show him their flanks. Maybe if we can catch him staring at a mare's flanks deliberately, we'll brand him as a leech and he won't be able to show his face in public. We may even get him run out of Equestria if that image were to go public!"_

_That… reminds me… what this about that hedgehog and Fluttershy getting married?_

_"It's just tabloid garbage written by ponies who have nothing better to do in their lives."_

_... Weren't you, Rarity's little sister, and Applejack's little sister the ones who wrote that article in the first place?_

_"No, we didn't."_

_It says 'Written by CMC' at the top of the paper._

_"It could be a different CMC."_

_There's a picture of all three of you smiling._

_"The hedgehog will not win that race, big sister, I promise you-no, I Pinkie Promise he'll fail. Cross my heart, hope to fly-"_

_I'm not Pinkie Pie, squirt. You don't need to do that with me. But I'm counting on you, sis._

_"I won't fail you, big sister." Then the line went dead._

(CALL END)

"We already have a picture of him proposing to Fluttershy, and I received word that Rarity gave him a little 'something'. That's your sister, Sweetie Belle! You mean to tell me that you don't think that's weird?"

"I like the hedgehog, and Rarity doesn't randomly hand out kisses. But maybe she wanted to do it because-"

"If you're going to say what I think you're about to say you may as well keep your mouth shut, Bloomie. I don't want anypony to even think that any of the Mane Six could like that bozo. You heard Rainbow Dash; he can't be trusted."

"But it doesn't make any sense, why would Rainbow Dash warn us about him before the race? She wouldn't care who the opposition was, or how they attempt to win. It's no secret Rainbow Dash loves her speed and winning, but won't it disappointing to her if her victory was handed to her on a silver platter? I think Rainbow Dash is the kind of pony who likes indisputable victories the best." Scootaloo didn't like people telling her she was wrong about her knowledge of Rainbow Dash, especially after hearing her say that she trusted her, that she counted on her, therefore her eyes narrowed as she approached Sweetie Belle dangerously.

"Let me ask you something, Sweetie. Is there a single pony in Equestria that knows more about Rainbow Dash than I?"

"Well-"

"Let me rephrase that… is there a pony in Equestria who pays more attention to Rainbow Dash than I?"

"No, but-"

"Did she not make me, Scootaloo, her sister?"

"She did-"

"Then what makes you think that you know her better than me, Sweetie Belle?" After seeing how adamant Scootaloo was about exposing the hedgehog, especially with her main idol, Rainbow Dash, seemingly supporting her, Sweetie didn't see much of an opportunity to make Scootaloo reconsider her opinion on the hedgehog and help her see that she had everything about the hedgehog all wrong.

"I don't, but-"

"You don't, huh? I didn't think so. But you do have a point about her loving to win indisputably. She does love winning that way, but it'll infuriate her if that hedgehog wins due to some preset handicap. I'm going to make sure that hedgehog doesn't have a chance to race the following day."

"How?"

"Tomorrow, it's all out sabotage."

* * *

><p>Sonic, now bandaged a bit, sat next to Tails, playing with his wrist-com. At the moment, he had nothing better to do except for study. Sonic felt antsy, cooped up in a room with nothing to do besides read. But, today he had to study a bit with Twilight and unfortunately for Sonic, the one thing among many that the two didn't share? A passion for learning. Twilight and Tails find learning something new every day exciting and well… Sonic doesn't. At any rate, Sonic looked up on the bookshelf and saw nothing but boring book after boring book that he didn't have time for, until his eyes landed on a book labeled "E. O. H' with different colored jewels sticking out. Sonic stood up and picked the book from the shelf and blew some dust off the edges. He turned the book over to the cover page and saw an orange apple-shaped gem, a pink butterfly-shaped gem, a blue balloon-shaped gem, a purple diamond-shaped gem, a red thunderbolt shaped gem, and a magenta star-shaped gem. He read out loud:<p>

**Elements of Harmony**

**Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic**

"Hey, Tails! Come check this out." Sonic said to his brother, while walking back to where he sat. "These gems and these colors…they almost remind of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails took a look at the book and remembered one of Twilight lectures from the other day when they were playing classroom.

"Oh yeah! The Elements of Harmony."

"You know about these?" Sonic asked as he read a bit into the book.

"More like learned about 'em. They work similar to the Chaos Emeralds except their full power can only be achieved when all six of them are used at the same time, whereas one Chaos Emerald is significantly powerful on its own. The Chaos Emeralds can be used by anyone since it has both positive and negative energy, whereas the Elements of Harmony are bound to a worthy bearer and only contain positive energy. Unauthorized use of the elements could result in either imprisonment or banishment in Equestria, whereas the Chaos Emeralds have no stature on who is allowed to use them. There is a convenient similarity, however. More often than not, the Chaos Emeralds will fly into the sky and scatter throughout the planet and the Elements of Harmony end up going back into the chest in the reading room in the Royal Castle in Canterlot. So, unless both negative and positive energy are derived from the Emeralds, they won't fly off. In addition, the Elements of Harmony can neutralize evil, just as Chaos Emeralds can but the Chaos Emeralds both amplify evil as well as good." Sonic didn't like history lessons or hearing what he already knew, but the way Tails explained it, he could understand for some reason. He felt himself growing smarter, thanks his little brother. Twilight seemed to enjoy Tails speaking as well, considering she listened intently the entire time.

"Fascinating! So the Chaos Emeralds can amplify good as well as evil?" Sonic smirked and stood up, stretching his legs. The blood had run to his toes and a bit of numbness ran through his body.

"Well, yeah. They also bring the recently deceased back life, warp people through space and time, power machinery, and give the user super form… me, for example." Tails rolled his eyes with a smirk while Twilight giggled.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering if I could use the Chaos Emeralds, I could gain a super form, too?" Sonic scratched his chin.

"It sounds a bit far-fetched, but it's not impossible. Then again, your body only had one recent experience with Chaos Energy." Twilight blushed as the memory of the incident came back to her. "Heheheh… yeah, so not just yet. But yesterday, Tails told me that the rest of your friends were on their way here. Any idea when they'll get here?"

"I'm going to guess, at this rate, probably sometime after the race. Whether immediately or whether the following days depends on space-time. Right now they're travelling through different dimensions in different reaches of time to get to us. I'm sure everything's okay where they are."

* * *

><p>"This is not okay! This is NOT okay!" Knuckles roared as he, Shadow, Rouge, and the rest of the cast were running away from Boos inside of a haunted mansion. Vector held Cream and Cheese tightly, while Charmy held on to the end of Vector's chain. These Boos weren't anything like the ones Knuckles saw in Pumpkin Hill because whenever Knuckles looked back at them, they would be right behind them, blushing and covering their face. Here's what agitated Knuckles the most; he couldn't touch the ghosts…<p>

But the ghosts could touch him.

**(You all are probably familiar with what this next scene will look like, but if you don't, plug in "Yakety Sax". I'll try to make this next section worthy of the hilarious music.)**

So he started running out of one door, and ran into the door right across from him, with a plethora of Boos following him. Then he ran out through the upper right door and ran down to the lower left door. The Boos ran out through the upper right door and right into the upper left door. Charmy, Vector, Cream, and Cheese ran screaming into the middle right door with a crowd of Boos following them…only for the Boos to affrightedly run right back into the previous door with an angry red Shadow shrieking after them. Rouge opened the top left door and looked both ways before tiptoeing out of the door carrying the Master Emerald with her. Then Knuckles came out of the bottom right door and made eye contact with Rouge. She quickly ran back into the door she came and Knuckles followed, waving his fists over his head with steam pouring out of his ears. He flung open the door with his fist and zipped inside.

The middle door opened and out came King Boom Boo, the king of ghosts, furious that his slumber was disturbed. He saw Cream and Cheese, who cowered at the size of the enormous ghost. He floated dangerously in their direction…then the frightened Boos, Rouge, and a livid hedgehog and echidna trampled the huge ghosts, giving Cream and Cheese time to run into the upper right door. The king of ghosts got up, roared ferociously, and flew into a random door. The middle left door opened and closed then the middle right door opened and closed. Charmy flew out of the top left door and into the bottom left door. Vector charged out of the middle left door and Knuckles came through the middle right door Then Rouge came out through the bottom right door and flew towards the middle. Then Cream and Cheese came out from the bottom left door and flew towards the middle. Then Charmy flew out of the top left door and towards the middle. Then the top right door open and closed. It all resulted in one huge collision and Espio the chameleon lost his invisibility. Then King Boom Boo and a crowd of Boos approached them from the top left door, but an angry Shadow came from the bottom right door and chased all of them into the top left door.

Blaze and Silver walked from the bottom left to the bottom right. Then the whole cast, save for Shadow started running to the bottom right door, followed by King Boom Boo and the frightened ghosts, then Shadow stopped in the middle of the hallway before letting loose his dark energy and engulfing the whole mansion in a 200 mile Chaos Blast.

* * *

><p>"Wherever they are, I'm sure they're having fun." Sonic said to Tails, who had a cold feeling run down his spine. Sonic looked outside and saw the sun going down. "It gets dark early in Equestria, doesn't it?"<p>

"No, sometimes Princess Celestia lowers the sun early which gives Princess Luna and the night more time over the day."

Sonic nodded his head in understanding. "Kind of like Daylight Savings Time back on Earth."

"Earth? Is that another planet you two have visited in your journeys?"

"Yep. It's kind of like Mobius, only much more electricity, and animals aren't the dominant species. It's a race of mammal hominids scientifically classified as 'Homo sapiens' or in layman terms, humans."

"Humans? What are they like?"

"Well, they're kind of like Yin and Yang. There are a lot of horrible humans on Earth like Dr. Eggman, but there are many good humans on Earth as well. Think of it like this; half of Earth is good and half of Earth is evil. It's just hard to find the good and the evil because their natures rarely remain the same for their natural lifetimes."

"Natural lifetimes?"

"Yeah, everyone back on Earth of Mobius has a lifetime. Don't you have lifetimes too?"

"I don't think I understand you, what's a lifetime?"

"Well, it's basically how long you live until the point where you die."

"Die? What's that?"

Sonic and Tails just realized something. If Twilight doesn't know what death is…then…maybe…?

"Twilight…" Sonic started "Have you had someone close to you go away for a while and you never saw them again?"

"Nope. Every single member of family to my great-great grandparents still keep in contact with me. They live in Cloudsdale with my great-grandparents, and my grandparents. Why?"

"Sonic, everypony in Equestria is immortal!"

"Either that…or they age very slowly. Like really slowly. Like the polar opposite of my max speed slowly."

"It's getting late. Sonic, you mind talking to Spike now? I don't want him sleeping outside." Sonic nodded and went outside.

* * *

><p>Spike sighed at the moon with his arms crossed. Nothing had gone the way he wanted it to. Tails and Twilight had spent so much time together and just this morning, he saw the mare of his dreams, Rarity kissing Sonic the Hedgehog, whom she met only a few days ago. Of course he'd be upset and try to attack the hedgehog, especially since she let him keep one of her designs for free! But he didn't have any money to pay her with. Still, it hurt him that the two Mobians spent so much time with two of the mares that he cherished the most for different reasons. Twilight filled the role of big sister to him, and he loved Rarity more than he loved eating gems. He felt like they were being taken away from him, so he felt justified in attacking Sonic.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'LL DESTROY YOU, YOU LOW-DOWN, DIRTY, ROTTEN, CONNIVING LITTLE MARE-STEALING RAT!" Roared the recently-transformed teenage dragon as he jumped at Sonic, claws and teeth bared. The initial shock left Sonic vulnerable to a series of slashes to the face from the baby dragon. Sonic threw the dragon off him and stood back up, back-flipping to gain some distance. Unfortunately, he couldn't have positioned himself at a worse place, because Spike furiously barreled into him, sending both of them downstairs, crashing into a bookshelf, and flying outside the library. Tails and Twilight quickly followed. Sonic repulsed Spike with his feet, sending him into a tree, back first. Sonic took the reverie to try to talk to Spike.<em>

_"What's the deal, Spike? You're more pissed than Shadow!"_

_"Shut your mouth, you unforgivable traitor!" Spike roared as he swung at Sonic, albeit failing to connect on any of the attacks. Sonic did have some trouble evading the attacks, however. Most of the time, people aren't able to attack well because anger makes them lose focus, which makes their movements awkward and clumsy. Spike, on the other hand, seemed to have a good idea of where he wanted to go, and who he wanted to attack. So Sonic remained on the defensive. Then he jumped backwards into a tree, and hit Spike with a Homing Attack that had too much speed to counter. Spike ended up getting knocked to the ground._

_He shook his head, gathered magic into his eyes, shining once, and then another time before blowing green fireballs at Sonic, who stepped to one side to avoid the first one, then stepped right to avoid the second fireball. But to his disadvantage, the fireballs acted as homing missiles, and once Sonic made contact with one, he transported a short height above Spike, who smacked him into the tree with his tail. "Okay, so mental note…don't get hit by his flaming green balls." Sonic got up and ran up to Spike and hit him with a Windmill kick before finishing with an Up draft that sent Spike into the sky. Spike shook his head again, slapped himself, eyes glowed thrice, and then he opened his mouth and formed a giant ball of green fire and sent right at Sonic, who jumped up in a Sonic Eagle form. He teleported above Spike and delivered the Eagle right to the noggin, ending the fight._

_"Spike, don't do this! I really don't want to fight you if I don't have to."_

_"Then DON'T! Let me pummel you into the ground, you coward!" Spike yelled, as he brought down a double axe handle fist but Sonic blocked it and sent the dragon backwards with a kick. Tails jumped in between the hedgehog and the dragon, arm cannon at the ready._

_"Spike, this isn't you! What happened?"_

_"YOU! You and that hedgehog! Ever since you two came to Equestria through that portal, Twilight's never once referred to me for anything! As for that hedgehog, that blue stinking, thieving, bilge rat, he put the moves on Rarity and she actually gave him a kiss! I've only ever once gotten a kiss from Rarity and I've bent over backwards for her so much that I should be a pretzel right now!" Then the image of Spike as a pretzel came into his head, causing Tails and Sonic to laugh uncontrollably. Spike growled and lunged for the fox and Sonic ran in front of Tails to protect him, then Spike made a face before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Then strands of green energy emitted from him and settled into the form of the Green Emerald, the Emerald of Hatred. Spike reverted back to his normal form and stared into the face of a disappointed Twilight, a shocked Tails, and an angry Sonic._

_"Heheheh…I'm in trouble, aren't I?"_

_"Big time, bud. Big time."_

* * *

><p>Spike hung his head. It was bad enough that he took a Chaos Emerald without Sonic's permission, but the fact that he used its power to hurt his two new friends felt horrible. Now that the remnants of hatred had vanished from him, all he felt was confused. Why was he jealous of Sonic and Tails? Twilight said it herself, no one could replace him as her assistant. He was after all, her best friend, or at least, he thought so.<p>

"Bit for your thoughts?" Came a voice. Sonic walked onto the roof and took a seat next to Spike.

"I'm the worst baby dragon/little brother in Equestria."

"Not a good bit." Sonic sighed. "Look, Spike-"

"I was jealous. Jealous of both you and Tails. Ever since you two stepped onto the scene a few days ago, Twilight's never done anything with me. All her attention's been on Tails. You've actually gone around helping others and making yourself useful and me… I just wallowed in my own jealousy. You and Tails probably get so much love back where you come from, huh? Saving the world from tyranny, turning super all the time, turning enemies into rivals, and rivals into friends. Tails… he's a genius, for crying out loud! He created a workshop, a desk, and a communicator without even using magic! He can relate to Twilight completely! They're both organized, they're both intelligent, and both of them can go through whole encyclopedias in 6 minutes easy and recite it what they read, cover to cover! IN VERBATIM! No one should be able to do that, no matter how smart! In the end…" Tears welled up in Spike's eyes. "I don't think I can be or do who you and Tails are, or what you've done! You're a supersonic hedgehog, he's a two-tailed fox who can keep up with you, and I'm… I'm just a baby dragon." Spike closed his eyes and the tears came down. Spike had betrayed the trust the hedgehog and the fox put in him and took one of the Emeralds without permission. After everything that happened today, he felt like he would never have that trust again.

He also felt a gloved hand on his head. He turned and looked at Sonic, who kept his eyes on the moon. "You have no reason to be jealous of me or Tails, Spike. Sure, me and Tails are celebrated often back home, but there are many things I can't do on my own. Flying is one of them, and I certainly can't breathe fire. I'm certainly not the faithful assistant of a Princess in Training."

"But you're so much better than me a lot of things."

"You know, Spike, you remind of Tails when he was just a kid, except you weren't bullied because you had two tails. He felt like I was really cool, the awesome hero who saves the day every time, and then one day, he saved an entire city from being leveled into rubble by Baldy McNoseHair! After that, I started realizing… pretty soon, Tails won't need my help anymore. He'll be a solo hero one day, and a great one at that, but still I'll miss him. What does this have to do with you, Spike? Well, you already have a really cool awesome hero and her name is Twilight Sparkle and she can do a lot of things…but she can't do everything. Tails is the best little brother a hedgehog like me could ask, and you're the best little brother Twilight could ask for. She needs you, bro."

"Bro? So you mean?"

"If you'd like, you can be my little bro, too! But I'm not going to treat you like a child, I know you'd hate it if I said you couldn't help with anything. I remember when I told Tails that I didn't need his help, he left me to fend for myself for 4 exact minutes! I would've been pound cake if it wasn't for him. So I'll be counting on you later on, alright? Just… don't try to do everything to help me. Do what you can. But no more Emerald eating unless it's not a Chaos Emerald, alright?" Spike rubbed his eyes and gave Sonic a sniffling nod. Sonic then held out his fist.

"Now put 'ere there, bro!" Sonic said, flashing a toothy grin. Spike stood sniffling, shaking with his arms clenched at his sides before leaping into Sonic's chest, bawling out apologies. Sonic smiled and wrapped his arms around the crying baby dragon, then looked towards the entrance and saw his little brother and Twilight standing there, trying not to hug the two. In the end, Sonic beckoned them to him and they ran to him, turning the hug into a group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm running out of ideas.<strong>

**To tell you the truth, I don't even know how I made this far. Then again, Ink's been the proverbial cornerstone of this entire thing. Not many people have the time to BETA fanfic chapters, you know. I've said it once, probably will say it again. Ink's the reason why this fanfic has reached such popularity. If you think it's lacking in quality, however, it's not her fault.**

**So, all the weekdays are done. The next day will be Sonic's free day. Wonder what I should have him do…or should have happen to him?**

**See you in a week!**


	11. Mischief, Thou Are A-Hoof

Spectrum

…**Okay, how about this; when I have nothing to say before the beginning of chapters, I'll just put in the disclaimer only.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic Tails belong to SEGA Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Mischief, Thou Are A-Hoof<p>

_Sonic woke up to the tune of some uplifting music. He sat up and saw the sun rise slowly from the horizon and heard the waves broke against the beach. The scent of saltwater rushed into his nose so quickly, he could taste it. He felt the warm sand smoldering under his quills, almost encouraging him to jump up and start running. He did a kick-up and stretched out his legs before boosting off, tearing up the and underneath his soles. The music played continuously and Sonic had no idea who created it, or where it came from, but it made Sonic feel nothing short of invincible. He felt no different than he usually did; ready to face the day and knocking everything out of his way. Sonic ran so fast that he didn't notice another hedgehog joining him at his right side, running just as fast as he ran. When Sonic did look, he immediately noticed that the hedgehog looked exactly like him, color, shoes, and all. He gave Sonic a hopeful smile, which he returned and they both continued to run. Sonic's stamina could carry him for miles upon miles and he never grew tired and neither did the hedgehog running at his side. They both ran for an hour's length and stopped at the edge of a cliff. Sonic extended a hand to his mirror self._

_"I guess you're Kibo. The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Kibo smiled and shook the hedgehog's hand. The sun had broken the horizon and progressively drove away the clouds of the night._

_"You're right, my master. I am Kibo. My name is actually a Japanese idiom for 'Hope' or 'Hopeful'. So naturally, I embody hope." He looked towards the rising sun. "I tend to look on the positive aspects of everything. The rising sun means that yesterday has ended, and today has begun. The wide stretch of land you and I just ran across means that there is much to be done and discovered. This entire area reminds me that even in the darkest of moments, there's always a light of hope. That doesn't mean I don't treat tragedy lightly, I'm not a sarcastic, inconsiderate jerk. The main difference between hope and optimism is this; hope comes in dark times, but optimism comes before dark times." He turned back to Sonic. "I'm guessing you already know why you can see me in my true color."_

_Sonic nodded. "I never let sad moments keep me down, and I never allow doubt in my heart. I haven't been open to any of the other emotions; not Joy, not Hatred, or Sadness. That's why they've appeared as grey doppelgangers of myself; I've never experienced those emotions. But I have experienced hope, even when the outcome has looked bleak. That's why I'm able to see you right now; that's why Lora said my heart was a greyish blue. I've experienced no other emotion except for hope…but I don't understand, I've definitely felt happy before, and sad, and I've felt hate before as well. Why can't I see Felix, Atol, or Lora in their colors?"_

_Kibo chuckled. "Well master, I-"_

_Sonic raised a hand. "Kibo, you don't have to call me 'master.' I don't see myself as anyone's master, and I have no master except the wind that flies freely. Just call me Sonic."_

_Kibo smiled. "Well then, Sonic. I have a Japanese name. That doesn't mean I know everything, but if you want my input, then for hate, you've never hated anyone enough to kill them, not even Eggman. You've never cried before in your life ever since learning how to harness the power of the Emeralds. As for the happiness and joy part, well, you'll just have to find out for yourself. Come, let me show why I embody Hope. It's actually based on your life experiences."_

_He sped back down from the cliff, with Sonic following him. They ran until they reached a city that literally looked like a tsunami had struck it. People worked to clean the debris off the streets, people fed starving families in several soup kitchens lined up in a street. Some even sang some songs._

_Kibo put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "This happened after you defeated Chaos, the Chao Guardian who had stripped the Emeralds of their negative energy, rendering them useless before you and your friends revitalized them with positive energy. After you left, the people of Station Square started a city-wide relief effort to get it up and running again. This is just a piece of what it looked like before. It took 3 whole months to get the city up and running again, but the people here never gave up hope. They believed that if you saved the city and potentially, the world, then the least they could do was repair the damage done by the grief-stricken guardian. You saved their city lots of times, and Tails saved the city, too. They decided that they weren't going to ask you for help that time. So they believed in their own ability and got back up and look at the city now." Kibo then showed Sonic the president and the citizens of what was previously Station Square, now turned into Empire City cutting the ribbon and cheering the opening of their new city._

_Sonic looked on in pride. "So this is the true power of hope. Incredible."_

_Kibo nodded in agreement. "This is only the first part, my friend. Come, there's more to see." Kibo said, sprinting off with Sonic in tow. They returned to Station Square, where people looked up to the sky. There were two circles, blue and yellow attacking a giant red circle, coming towards Earth at a rapid speed. A small voice suddenly cried out in support._

_"You can do it, Sonic!" This caused many of the surrounding people to look at her. She grew a bit nervous, but shook it off and continued to shout her support._

_"I believe in you, Sonic! I always have and I always will! You can do it, Sonic! I know you can!" This caused another child to yell in support._

_"She's right! You can beat that thing, Sonic!" A few more kids started shouting as well._

_"Go, Sonic!"_

_"You're the best, Sonic!"_

_"We're counting on you, Sonic!"_

_"We're with you, Sonic!" Then a few adults smiled._

_"Well, we're not just going to let a bunch of kids show us up, are we?" The adults started cheering and yelled their support as well._

_"Go beat that monster, Sonic!"_

_"We're rooting for you, Sonic!"_

_"It's all you, Sonic!"_

_"Take him down, Sonic!"_

_"Go get 'em, Sonic!"_

_Sonic and Kibo stood in the middle of Station Square, watching as people started raising their fists to the sky and chanted Sonic's name. This made Sonic feel empowered and he felt his chest swell with euphoria. One even yelled out that he would give the hedgehog free chili dogs if he saved them all. This caused the blue circle to be still for a split second before it attacked the red circle with much more intensity and speed. Kibo turned to Sonic, chuckling. "Really, you didn't start attacking the Final Hazard seriously until you heard the words 'Free Chili Dogs?'"_

_Sonic scratched the back of his quills and laughed. "Well, what can I say? Motivate a guy with food and he can do anything, and I was attacking it seriously, just not as intensely as I was before the vendor said those three words. Anyway, I could hear and feel them, all of their hope and prayers; it made me feel stronger. Suddenly, Shadow started attacking just as furiously as I did when I heard those words. I guess Shadow heard Maria's voice encouraging him as well."_

_"Hope is a powerful thing, my friend. It can give you strength beyond that of the Chaos Emeralds. It can make even the largest obstacle seem small. It can push you to heights you never even knew you could reach. As long as you have hope, you'll never lose…not even if you die. Well, that's this memory. Would you like me to show you another moment of hope?"_

_Sonic shook his head. "As much as I would like that, Kibo, I'll have to decline for one reason and one reason only." Sonic could hear a distorted voice beckoning for him. "I'm waking up."_

_Kibo nodded. "I see. Well, I hope this meeting is our first, not our last, Sonic." Then Kibo and the city of Station Square faded to white._

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Sonic! It's time for your free day!"<p>

Sonic woke up after a baby dragon nudged him a bit. Spike's mood improved after he and the hedgehog talked last night. Sonic adopted Spike as his youngest brother, which meant Tails got to play the role as a big brother. Sonic sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before yawning into his hand. He offered a half-awake smile to Spike and rubbed his head.

"What's up, bud? Thanks for the wake-up caaaaaaaa-what smells so good?!" Spike smiled, he wanted to make sure Sonic knew that he had capabilities, that he could help Sonic as well as Tails. So to prove himself, he made breakfast: Pancakes, eggs, and toast. The scent of the food got Sonic downstairs immediately and he dug into what looked like the biggest plate. Sonic couldn't stop the blissful grin that stretched across his face. He turned to Spike, who had set a stack of breakfast items in the middle of the table. "Spike, this is delicious! Nobody told me you could cook!"

Spike smiled proudly. "Well, when you have an older sister who might as well be a perfectionist who doesn't have time to prepare food in the morning, you start to ask yourself 'What can I do to help?' In the end, cooking breakfast became second nature."

Sonic then noticed that it was quiet around the Golden Oak. "BTW, where are Tails and Twilight? This food's so good, I may end up eating it all before they have a chance!"

"Oh, don't worry. They already ate. As a matter of fact, they just left for the Royal Castle."

"Why, what's up?"

"Princess Celestia called for Twilight and Tails; it was very urgent apparently."

"They left without me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Princess Celestia requested an audience with only big sis and big bro. In the letter, she told us not to tell you about it, considering today's your free day. Also, she's forbidden you from stepping as much as a foot on the castle grounds. Twilight wrote back that you wouldn't take that very well, but then she reminded us that you have a race tomorrow. A lot of ponies, and some other races from Appleloosa, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, the Crystal Empire, Dodge Junction, Manehattan, and Ponyville are going to be there to watch the speed demons compete for the title of 'Fastest Thing in Equestria' and you as well as Rainbow Dash need to be 100% up here," Spike pointed to his head. "As well as down there," Spike pointed to his feet. "You can understand, right?"

Sonic didn't like it when people kept him in the dark. But the Princess of a country does have the best intentions for her people and at the moment, Sonic was one of her people and he had to obey her rules. "Yeah, I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. After all, I don't want to have an excuse tomorrow and I know Rainbow Dash won't tolerate excuses. I can tell she's that kind of mare."

Spike nodded, setting out some more breakfast items for the hedgehog, causing the hedgehog to dig right back in. "Believe me, she is. Rainbow Dash really hates excuses, especially when she has one for losing. She sees excuses as handicaps; they prevent you from doing your absolute best. She'll be pissed if she has one for losing, and she'll be pissed if you have one for losing." He sighed for a moment, then gave Sonic a serious look. "Sonic, listen to me because what I'm about to tell you is important." The hedgehog nodded putting down his fork and knife

"How important?"

"Right now, Rainbow Dash, considers you a friend. A friend with a rivalry, but a friend nonetheless. So listen carefully, because if you go against this rule, it could mean the end of your friendship with her." Sonic nodded, narrowing his eyes seriously

"Whatever happens tomorrow, under no circumstances, and I mean NO circumstances…"

Sonic's eyes widened, then narrowed.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo sat up in a tree, eyeing the Golden Oak closely. Today, she would make sure the hedgehog couldn't even make it to the race…and what better way to prevent a bozo from showing up than a little bit of mischief? As soon as the door opened, Scootaloo turned on her walkie-talkie. <em>"Butterfly to Red Heart. Come in, Red Heart, over."<em>

"Butterfly, this is Red Heart. Go ahead, over."

_"Target sighted, currently leaving the Safe Zone, en route to your location. Prepare Trap #1, Honey Glazed."_

Applebloom emerged from the bushes, dressed in camo and black face paint. She quickly buried a button under the dirt and hid in the bushes again. The plan had many complexities but it seemed foolproof. Applebloom liked how well she wrote out the plan, but she would have preferred it if it didn't all lead to the hedgehog getting hurt. Apple Bloom couldn't quite place a hoof on it, but something about Sonic made her not want to see him get hurt.

_"Red Heart, this is Butterfly. Requesting status on Ambush, over."_

"Honey Glazed Trap is set. Everything's a go, over."

_"Excellent, make yourself scarce and notify me when the hedgehog has reached your position."_

"10-4. Will do."

Apple Bloom then turned off her walkie-talkie. She hid back in the bushes and waited for the hedgehog to come racing by like he normally does, that cool smirk on his face, his arms at his sides, not holding back, and those long legs of his that seemed to look like blurs in comparison. She started daydreaming about how when she and Sweetie Belle got bullied at school for not having Cutie Marks then Sonic comes running in out of nowhere, telling them to get lost. She blushed at the thought of the hedgehog running past, casting that confident smirk of his her way.

"He's just so…so cool."

"And awesome."

"Totally awesome."

"And the fastest thing alive."

"I honestly don't think Rainbow Dash can catch him. I mean, she's the fastest flier but-wait a minute." She turned around and there stood said hedgehog, a warm, intrigued smile on his face. "H-H-Hello, M-M-Mr. Sonic. W-w-what are you doing here?!" Sonic held up his hands in self defense.

"Whoa, easy, Bloomie! You're acting like I caught you sticking your hoof in the cookie jar. I just decided to head to the royal castle to talk with Twi and my brother. What are you doing here?"

"Well I…" Sonic then zipped around the obvious trapping spots, inspecting it as if he were about to the test the path he was running on.

"And why does this look like a set up in which I would run fast right by here, then once I ran across that freshly dug terrain, it would reveal some sort of platform which would make me run extra fast until I reached a trap about…let's say…three miles away. I would have to stop short and just when he stopped short, his foot would get caught by a rope and he would dangle above the trap in which would reveal a less dangerous trap, probably… something… sweet. Then someone would throw a razor blade at the rope, cutting it and leaving me to plummet into the pool. Then the razor blade would somehow come back like a boomerang and hit a beehive that conveniently existed a few steps away from the honey pool. Then the livid bees would come after the first thing they saw, namely me, and relentless attack me with their stingers?"

**EXPOSED!**

Applebloom's eyes darted around, looking around for any excuse. She hadn't thought that the hedgehog's brain moved as quickly as his feet. He had completely figured out the plan before it had been executed! Now what was she to do? Her mind settled on a science project for school, but just when the words were going to come out of her mouth, she then found herself inches away from the hedgehog's face. Progressively, her face started to fill with red.

"Also… what's with the face paint? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were leading me into a trap."

"I… I… well… um… that is… to say… I…" The very next sound made Apple Bloom jump high into the air, losing her walkie-talkie, which fell into Sonic's hand.

_"Butterfly to Red Heart, come in, Red Heart, over."_ A pause. _"Red Heart, do you read me?"_ Another pause. _"Forget it, I'm coming over there."_

The good news for Applebloom, the ambush worked to perfection. Unfortunately for her, she was the test subject the moment she landed right on the button and sped off fastest than she believed she could go, all while trying to put the brakes on her hoofs, which didn't work until she reached the multi-layered spike panel after 3 miles of uncontrollable speed. Then her hoof got caught in the rope and she started dangling over the spike panel! Sonic had caught up to Applebloom who tried to swing herself away from the spike strip.

"Help me, Mr. Sonic! Help!"

"Don't worry, Bloomie! I'll get you down from there as soon as I can!" He ran up the tree with the branch that the rope clung to and pulled up Applebloom, saving her from danger. She turned to Sonic with a grateful expression.

"You alright, Bloomie?"

"Yes…I'm fine…Thank you."

"That was dangerous what happened back there. Dangerous and unnecessary. You could've been hurt, or worse!" Sonic scolded.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just, well… Scoots-"

She never had a chance to finish because the branch that they sat on gave way and to make matters worse, they sat right in the vertical zone of the spike strip! Sonic thought quickly and pushed Apple Bloom to the side, leaving him to nosedive into the spikes below. Apple Bloom collected herself and looked around for the trap button. She found the freshly dug terrain and pressed the button, opening the honey pool where Sonic fell in with a splash. He jumped up, grabbing the ledge of the path that the pool had been laid in between. He shook himself off a bit and put a gloved finger in his mouth.

"Honey? Well, that makes the trap a lot less dangerous… and much sweeter and… what sounds like a bunch of ticked off bees?"

Sonic turned around and saw… a bunch of ticked off bees, stingers out and ready to sting! Sonic looked over and saw the beehive laying at the bottom of the tree and the bees started swarming towards Sonic. Sonic buried his head in his arms and crouched low, awaiting the imminent stingers… except as soon as they surrounded him, they stopped. As a matter of fact, some of the bees had hearts in their eyes and made a buzzing sound eerily similar to cooing. Sonic looked at his arms and groaned. "Well, at least it's not water… wait… I thought there could only be one female bee." Some of the bees started scraping the honey off of Sonic, while some just flew around him, buzz-cooing.

"These lil' things are honeybees, Mr. Sonic. They're both male and female, except the gals make up more of the population. If you were a bee, I'm pretty sure they'd like it if you… well…"

"Oh." Sonic spoke. Apparently bees had urges, too. "So tell me, Applebloom, what's this all about?"

"Scoots still doesn't trust you, Mr. Sonic. She thinks that you're going to end up destroying Equestria or bringing something to Equestria with intentions to destroy it. Sweetie Belle and I have tried over and over and over again to convince Scootaloo that she got you figured out wrong, but that filly's more stubborn than a crab in a fish market. What's more, Rainbow Dash called her and told her that she should make sure that you can't even make it to the race. Me and Sweetie, well… we like you, we do, but"

"Scootaloo's been your friend for quite some time and you've stuck with her throughout all this because of CMC solidarity, right?"

Applebloom blushed. "Yeah, even though she could take this vendetta against you way too far, I think we can help her realize you ain't that bad. But it's strange, why would Rainbow Dash call Scootaloo and ask her to help her cheat, it's so… unlike her." At that point, said filly emerged from the spot, miffed that Applebloom had failed, so she had half a mind to yell at the earthpony.

"APPLEBLOOM! What are you doing, fraternizing with the target-oof!"

Scootaloo exposed herself and tripped over a rock, falling flat on her face. She got up, ticked that such a thing made her fall and she kicked the rock with her hoof… right at the beehive! The bees then emerged from the hive and turned to Scootaloo, evil intentions in their eyes. This made Scootaloo back up a bit. "Um… hehehe… nice bees… nice, calm, not angry bees…" Scootaloo then turned tail and ran down the path screaming, hoping not to get stung by the bees.

Poor Scootaloo.

* * *

><p>Knuckles and the group fell into a dimension where pirates fought sailors and their Fleet Admirals, some of which had powers and some didn't. Right now, they stood on a random pirate ship, knocking back cannonballs that flew at such a high velocity, it nearly surprised them that they hadn't gone down yet. Some of the marines barked order after order at their men, intent on sinking the ship.<p>

"FIRE!"

"SINK THEM!"

"DIE, YOU MISERABLE PIRATES!"

"STAY ON THEM, MEN!"

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF CHAOS ARE WE?!" Roared Shadow who dodged another cannonball.

"I don't know, just don't get hit by them or you'll either fall into the drink, die, or both!" Yelled Knuckles who used his fists to drive another cannonball back into the marine ship.

"Thanks, Knucklehead, anyone could've thought of that!" Yelled Rogue as she kicked another cannonball into the marine ship.

"Isn't there anything we can do to get out of here?!" Yelled Silver as she used his psychokinesis to stop 5 cannonballs that would have definitely sunk this ship and fired the right back with the same level of velocity.

"Besides fighting, Silver? I don't think so!" Blaze yelled as she nimbly dodged three cannonballs before joining Silver on the deck. "Can't you get us out of here, Knuckles?!"

"I'd love to, but these flying cannonballs intent on sinking this ship are very distracting!" Knuckles roared back. "Shadow, you can use Chaos Control without the Emeralds, can't you? You're practically made of Chaos Energy!"

"If I could, do you think we'd be in this mess right now?!" Shadow roared back, knocking back another cannonball. "My latent Chaos Energy can only give the powers to use Blast and Warp Control. I need an Emerald to… wait."

Shadow's eyes widened in realization as did the others when they realized it as well. Then everyone turned to Shadow with anger in their eyes.

"Don't you dare say a word," Shadow whispered as he took the Master Emerald from a snickering Knuckles. "Once I get my hands on that hedgehog, he'll prefer what the girl will do to him instead of me!"

* * *

><p><em>"This-OW! Is Butterfly to Dazzling Heart. OW! Come in, Dazzling Heart, over."<em>

"Butterfly, this is Dazzling Heart. Go ahead, over."

_"Trap #1-OW! Compromised. Target has taken-OW! Red Heart captive and is en route-OW! To your location. Prepare-OW! Trap #2; Chicken Butt."_

Sweetie Belle emerged this time, wearing a filly outfitted latex suit that covered everything but her eyes and mouth. Like Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle had dug a hole and filled it with boiling tar. She covered it with the freshly dug dirt and covered the section with leaves and twigs. She retreated into the bushes and turned on her walkie-talkie again.

"Dazzling Heart to Butterfly. Chicken Butt Trap ready, over."

_"10-4-OW! Stand by and OW! Await further orders, over."_

Sweetie Belle could tell by the amount of pain Scootaloo emitted in her cries that Honey Trap did not go well at all. If she had to guess, Applebloom probably triggered the trap herself and Sonic had to save her. But she did feel bad for Scootaloo, all this pain and she only wanted a villainous hedgehog. Then again, someone like Sonic could never be evil.

"He has a good heart. He's too kind to be evil."

"He's pretty cool, too."

"Way past cool."

"He's a bit…well…handsome."

"Oh my goodness, when he looked at me with those eyes, I felt-hold on." Sweetie Belle turned around and saw the hedgehog standing with Apple Bloom, whose mane had flown backward from the wind. "Mr. Sonic! Applebloom! Why are you two here?"

"Well, Applebloom here gave up Scootaloo after I saved her from the 'Honey Trap' that was meant for me. Let me think… I would sprint right through here, not even thinking about the cluster of branches, twigs, and leaves. Unfortunately for me, though, if I ran through, I'd trip over an thin wire and end up falling into a tar pit-no… wait, a boiling tar pit and then there would be a rope hanging from a tree branch then I would pull it and bring myself up to land, then I would be shaking uncontrollably, trying to dull the excruciating heat and then out of nowhere I would be doused from head to toe in chicken feathers. The adhesive effects would only last until the end of tomorrow though. Did I get that right?"

**EXPOSED!**

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at Sonic, impressed at his knowledge of the trap before it even happened. "How?"

"Baldy McNosehair did it all the time back in the day, back when he was still a threat. I'd say he's still a threat now considering how much he's grown but his attacks on me started off with traps such as these ones. They caught me off guard at first. As a matter of fact, I even fell for some of them. But I did fall for that one trap when he drained the Positive Chaos Energy from me and used it to shoot a beam of Negative Chaos Energy into the planet, awakening Dark Gaia. Since then, he hasn't made a fool out of me at any time… why do I feel like I'm telling the same story over and over?"

"Well, maybe you told them to our big sisters and their friends, but we hadn't met you until then. Never mind that, we were actually wondering why Rainbow Dash would ask Scoots to help her cheat. Rainbow Dash loves winning, yes, but wouldn't it be much more gratifying if she won in an indisputable fashion?" Sweetie Belle pondered, rubbing her hoof on her chin. Then a sudden realization hit her. "What if it wasn't Rainbow Dash who called Scootaloo? Maybe it was someone who wants to see her hurt. Maybe Gilda the Griffon, she's a real nasty one."

Applebloom nodded, then offered her idea. "Maybe it was those three plot-heads, Hoops, Score, and Dumbbell. They were pretty bitter after losing that race against Rainbow Dash quite some time ago. But why would they do that Scootaloo? If they wanted to sabotage the race to her disadvantage, why help Rainbow Dash win by cheating?"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Scootaloo had caught up to them after escaping the swarm of angry bees, though some left quite a 'stinging' impression, and listened to the conversation right after Sonic had exposed the trap. "WHY WOULD MY BIG SISTER EVER CHEAT TO WIN, SHE DOESN'T NEED TO! SHE'S TOO AWESOME TO CHEAT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WASN'T HER ON THE PHONE?!"

"Just think about it for a sec, Scoots. Rainbow Dash hates excuses, doesn't she? If there's any sort of foul play, whether favoring her or not, she won't count it as a victory or defeat."

"The only foul play that would occur is this bozo!" Scootaloo screamed, pointing at Sonic who had his hands up in self defense. "You're up to something; I know it! I can't prove it right now, but one way or another, you will bring disaster onto this world, you… you... you…"

"Well, now you're just being paranoid."

"ARGH, YOU… YOU…!" Scootaloo lunged at the hedgehog who merely sidestepped out of the way, leaving her to fall onto the ground directly above the tar pit! She fell through and after a few seconds, emerged from the tar pit, screaming in pain!

"IT BURNS, IT BURNS! SWEET MOTHER OF CELESTIA, IT BURNS!" She saw a rope above her and used it to pull herself out… only to get air bombed by several feathers from above, making her look exactly like a chicken with an equine body. She turned to Sonic, trembling in embarrassment and anger.

"Let me tell you this right now, you little troll. The day will come where you shall be beaten within an inch and I will watch with a blissful smile on my face as you get what you deserve. This I vow, with all my heart!" She growled before turning around and walking away, leaving Sonic, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom dumbfounded.

Poor Scootaloo.

* * *

><p>"Prophecy?" Tails repeated. Tails and Twilight received a letter from Princesses Celestia and Luna, requesting their presence. The princesses believed that the time had come to tell the two young geniuses of the prophecy that they had read about after meeting the two Mobians for the first time. Tails knew that this wouldn't surprise Sonic, considering he had practically rewritten history, but for them to have a place in Equestrian legend? It made him think their arrival to Equestria had created a butterfly effect and threw them into something bigger than they expected.<p>

"Indeed, Mr. Prower. Sonic the Hedgehog bears a striking resemblance to the 'Warrior who combines them all' and since you are his brother, it would stand to reason that you are 'His next of kin.'" Princess Celestia used her magic to give the book to Tails and Twilight. They saw a bit of literature and several pictures to going along with the description.

_Darkness will come on the last gasp of the season, many will perish without reason_

_There are septa butlers, malevolent in name, dark with the unruly, light with the tame_

_They will meet six maids, then they will fight, to prove the strength of day vs night_

_Until one warrior combines them all, to create a weapon on which evil will fall_

_The warrior flies with the spirit of wind, He will combat the dark one with his next of kin_

_The butlers and maids joint will form a sword, and banish the darkness forevermore._

Next to the literature, Tails saw two figures. The first figure had white fur, spikes and powerful red eyes full of determination and passion. 13 differently colored lights circled him like an atom. He also had a blue ring on his chest. Tails saw a figure next to him, that looked like him only with brown goggles with orange lenses, a brown work belt with a shoulder strap and white sports tape around his feet and ankles. This one had a yellow wrench on his chest. They both stood facing a dark cloud with demonically narrowed eyes. Then the figures joined hands and charged into the cloud, then white streaks emitted from the cloud and then a bright blinding light enveloped the pages before cutting to a rejoicing city.

"So… Sonic and I are part of a prophecy? But if this prophecy comes to fruition, so many of Equestria's citizens will perish. Wouldn't it be better if Sonic and I left before this disaster has a chance to occur?" Then Princess Luna spoke.

"That would be a likely solution, Mr. Prower, except I'm afraid that you and Sonic have stayed in Ponyville at least 6 days now. If we let you, it would stand to reason that this propesized 'darkness' would tear through Ponyville and everypony in it. I know I can't understand your frustration at staying here longer than you would like but Mr. Prower, I fear that my sister and I alone will not defeat this darkness."

Tails put his chin in the space between his index finger and thumb and thought to himself for a bit. The others will arrive in Equestria any day and as soon as Shadow retrieves the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic, he'd probably go right back to Mobius…probably after beating Sonic. But Sonic and Tails couldn't leave now that they had a place in Equestria history to fulfill. Then again, maybe they didn't need the Chaos Emeralds to defeat this coming darkness… maybe…

"Well, what about the Elements of Harmony, Princess? If we can't use the Chaos Emeralds, perhaps the Elements will help us."

Twilight shook her head, speaking up. "The Elements of Harmony aren't to be used freely, Tails. We only call upon the Elements as an absolute zero measure; a last resort. But, maybe your friends could help us, Tails. They did help you and Sonic when you faced 'Metal Overlord', as you called him."

"Maybe you're right, Twilight. But then again, some of them can be a bit… odd… unruly…arrogant, especially arrogant. It seems to be a common trait in most of the guys."

Twilight sighed and gave Tails a sympathetic look. "I know where you're coming from. Then again, if Rainbow Dash wasn't arrogant, she wouldn't be '20% cooler' than the rest of us. Then there's Rarity, she's generous, nearly to a fault but she can be sort of… vain."

Tails threw his arms in the air in triumph. "No kidding! One of our friends-well, allies, Rouge has such an affinity with gems that she makes a sworn enemy out of anyone who takes them away from her! Once time, she nearly strangled Knuckles to death after he broke the Master Emerald!" They both shared a laugh. Princess Celestia watched with interest; before today Twilight rarely gave herself time to be relaxed and here she was, laughing with a time-traveler who seemed to bear much in common with her. She smiled.

"Well then, Twilight, Mr. Prower, I ask that you inform Sonic and his friends of this when they are all present. But you must deal with their reactions on your own; I do trust they'll be much more inclined to listen to your reasoning, rather than our own."

"Yes, you majesty, but…won't that mean I'll have to lie for them to stay?"

"I'd call it 'creating an excuse' but if it comes to it, then by all means, stretch the truth as far as you can." She turned to Twilight. "Twilight, you'll need to tell the other 5 about this tomorrow after the race, understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

><p>"Aw yeah! This is happening!" Sonic yelled as he looked around, admiring the giant stadium surrounding him. It was 189 meters long, 156 meters wide, and 48 meters tall. If it didn't have such a heavenly feel to it, he would have called it the Roman Colosseum. He saw the rafters and the many entrances into and out of the Colosseum. He looked up to the sky and saw a huge-HUGE Television set on the top of the rafters. Sonic couldn't wait; so many ponies buzzing in excitement, the confetti flying at the end, the intensity throughout the whole race, just thinking about made the blue blur do backflips. Above the sky Rainbow Dash flew around monitoring the amount of seats in the rafters and registering the different voices that would echo through the arena as they watched her and Sonic race. Speaking of which, Sonic's yell got her attention.<p>

"How did Sonic get up here? I thought only my kind could walk on clouds." The cocky smirk struck again. "Let's go say hi." She said, shooting down towards the colosseum.

"If Tails hadn't given me air boosters for my sneaks, I'd definitely feel overwhelmed tomorrow. This place screams 'EPIC!' I wonder if Rainbow Dash comes here often. Now that I mention it, Twilight did explain Rainbow Dash's cutie mark origin." The hedgehog smirked. "So this is where she created a 'Sonic Rainboom' as she calls it. She probably leaves a set of those unintentionally as she flies by." Suddenly, a loud boom made a Sonic's feet leave the ground for 2 inches. Sonic looked up, the smirk never leaving his face.

"More often than not, Blue!" Came a voice from the sky as a burning streak of rainbow emitted from a cyan mare landing right in front of the hedgehog, cocky smile meeting cocky smile. "You're right, that was a Sonic Rainboom, my signature move. Just one of many I plan to leave in my wake when I dust you tomorrow!"

"Well, you certainly seem sure of yourself. I wouldn't necessarily count out your opponent simply because you're fastest on your home turf. As for me, I've never had home-field advantage, so this will be nothing new for me."

"So, you're a road warrior?"

"Hey, even without wings, I can still fly!"

"Yeah about that…how'd you manage to get up here, anyway?"

"Air boosters." Sonic chirped, clicking his heels together. "I love my little brother." A flame emitted from his sneakers and he flew into the air, performing backflips, frontflips, basically repeating all the stuff he did in the 500 feet freefall to Equestria ground, only this time, he emitted a golden streak while doing the stunts. After a full minute of tricks, he flew down to Rainbow Dash, who looked stunned. "It's pretty handy, but technology has nothing on natural ability."

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here! Two speed demons getting real chummy, what are the odds?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked up and saw two female Pegasi and one male Pegasus. Sonic kept a curious look on his face while Rainbow Dash fidgeted a bit. They landed in front of the two speed demons, one of which nearly yelled in excitement. The pony on the right had moderate emerald green eyes, a dark grayish phthalocyanine blue mane, and a very pale cornflower blue coat. The pony on the left had brilliant fuchsia eyes, a light gray mane, and a light arctic blue coat. The pony in the middle had brilliant orange eyes, a light brilliant orange mane with light brilliant amber stripes, and a light brilliant gold coat. "Well, Rainbow Dash, it certainly is good to see you again."

"Likewise, Ms. Spitfire, ma'am!" Rainbow Dash replied rather enthusiastically. "So, um, what are you doing here-I mean, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Two things. One, stop acting so mare-ish, you honestly think I'm going to eat you alive at the first wrong thing you say? Calm down, Rainbow." Instantly, Rainbow Dash let out a breath she didn't know she had held. "Second, you're the guy that caused quite a stir a few days ago, aren't you?"

Sonic smirked and did a backflip before striking one of his endless poses. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! And you are?"

"Spitfire. Captain Spitfire. The stallion on the right is Soarin. The mare on my left is Fleetfoot. They're part of the Wonderbolts, a squad of Pegasus ponies who perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations from time to time for the ponies of Equestria. I'm their captain. Rainbow Dash actually joined our academy for a stint, but she ended her tenure on mutual terms. You know, Rainbow, the door hasn't closed yet. You could come back, if you're up for it, that is."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Thanks Ms. Spitfire, but I'll rejoin when I'm ready. Of course, maybe Sonic here could see what it's like to be a Wonderbolt. He certainly has the speed and from what I hear, he can fly, too." This caused Spitfire to inspect him up and down. Sonic just stood still, not sure what to do in that situation.

"Hmm. I saw your little stunt earlier, and you definitely have the build of a Wonderbolt…for a non-pony anyway, but we'll see. The race tomorrow will determine if you've got what it takes to join our ranks." _I kind of like that name, Sonic. Sonic the Wonderbolt. Now that has a nice ring to it. _"Well, I'll be going now. Good to meet you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Good to see you, Rainbow Dash." Then she and the other two flew up and out of the Colloseum, leaving Sonic and Rainbow Dash alone.

"They seem nice."

"Please, you should see her in drill practice. You won't even recognize her. But another note, Blue, I have a request…can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need you to…"

Sonic's eyes widened, then narrowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely running out of ideas.<strong>

**Going to say it right now, I like using the "Don't Trust Sonic" Scootaloo, but I'm not going to be heavy on the Scootabuse. Scoots kind of reminds me of Videl at the beginning, but that's something totally different altogether… I didn't see her fight but I saw some thumbnails of what happened and I nearly vomited. Sorry Megami, no heavy Scootabuse.**

**As I said, I'm going to make Sonic so cheesy, you more than likely won't like him, or this story for that matter. I didn't even know you could un-favorite a story. Oh well, can't please 'em all.**

**Next week, it's race week!**

**See you in that week… at least about around a week.**


End file.
